Nine Billion Dollar Heist
by OldLenn
Summary: Let's just say, we were bored. We were rich. We were smart. There was nothing to stop us. Or so we thought, in the beginning. M for language and suggestive themes. OOC/CP. Collaboration with LivesInDreams and TRDancer.
1. IntroPrologue

**Nine Billion Dollar Heist **

***Co-Authored with the amazing and stupendous Lives in Dreams and TRDancer***

"**Six friends, one summer, and a heist to rock the century. It all started as a challenge, and then it morphed into a game among friends. A game that would quickly change."**

**Things were never 'just a game' to them. It was a way of life. It was about friendship with more than just the bare hint of mischief scattered in the mix. It was about the money and the loyalty, and it was about the consequences—both good and bad—that resulted from it. **

**It was about the 'Six Crew', the group of friends that had long rocked the foundations of wealthy Forks, Washington and its students. It was about not leaving all that they had had with each other behind. It would soon become something even greater than that. **

**AN:: This in a very OOC fan fiction. The EPOV/BPOV will be written by (me) R.M.J. Lennixx, JPOV/APOV by Lives in Dreams, and EmPOV/RPOV by TRDancer. These two people are AMAZING, and so you should give them mad props. They are MEGA awesome on a stick :D **

Prologue: How It Starts

RPOV

I glanced away from the cards idly, looking over at Edward. I could practically see his brain working—counting the cards. The count had been at +16 when I'd left the table to become the "Pretty Girl" for Emmett. Who knew what the count was now? Oh yeah, Edward, and maybe Alice.

My task as Pretty Girl was easy. Distract potential threats. Keep them distracted, and _not_ counting, or even paying attention. It was the fucking _epitome_ of simple.

Hell, all I gotta do is sit. Oh, and count. Keep track of hot and cold. Tell Emmett when to get out. Tell the newest person when to come in.

It was _that _simple. _Yawn._

Bella and Alice did the same—Alice was Edward's 'Pretty Girl' right now at the table to our right, directly in my line of vision. Behind me was Jasper, with Bella acting as his 'Pretty Girl'. We switch partners all the time. It was best not to be predictable. Bella and Alice had more work than me, being not as completely mind blowing to every guy in the room unlike me, but they were hella' good at flirting. They'd been practicing for a long time, ever since we began Phase One, so I guess they _should_ be good at it.

We were in Phase Two now, and in my opinion, it was a boring phase. I badly wanted to be in Phase Three already. That's when my mad computer skills come in.

After all, I'm not just a pretty face. There's brilliance under my blonde hair. Daddy is smart and handsome, Mommy has the goods, though not the brain, combine that and you get the perfect human—me.

I only speak the truth. I'm not a vapid blonde, but I appreciate my assets.

So does the perv next to me, I'm guessing.

"Hey sexy lady, wanna pass me my drink?" I glared at him. I don't usually distract them by being mean, but I am _not_ in a good mood tonight.

"Your drink is right there, idiot," I told him, shoving the glass from inside the table to the edge. It splashed all over him and he jumped up, swearing.

"You got my fucking brand new suit all soaked!" he complained. I didn't care, it was his fault. So I just shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Buy yourself a new one. I mean, with all your _winnings,_ that is." I smirked at the man, who glared at me and stormed away. Whatever_._ Served him right. He was, after all, a bragger. At least now the table was clear for Emmett, and I could just sat back and watch.

Anyways, 'Phase Three'. I can't wait for it. Edward, however, likes Phase Two. It's just because he's obsessed with blackjack. Has been since he was maybe... ten? I don't know.

But I'm looking forward to the higher ground. Complete and total occupation.

Of what, you ask? And why?

Well, to tell that story, we should start at the beginning, shouldn't we? And I don't think I'm really all the equipped to tell the beginning.

Let's just say, we were bored. We were rich. We were smart. There was nothing to stop us.

So we did it. Maybe we would regret it afterwards—scratch that, we _would _regret it. But we didn't know that when we began.

We were invincible. We were smart—fucking geniuses, in fact—and when we did something stupid—which was pretty rare— it happened because we were total drunk out of our fucking minds (not that _that_ is a rarity, we're just usually smart enough to have at least one sober person), and when that happened Mommy and Daddy would always save our asses. We never failed in our hacking though. That's what we called it. Not stupid pranks—only childish babies do that—no, what we did was a skill, a way of life. _Hacking._ And we did it right every time.

After all, we were the Six Crew.

**Lennixx: **Amazing, no? Yes. Credit for this awesome RPOV prologue goes to the amazing TRD and her super mega amazing skizzles. So you all should R&R, EPOV is coming up for chapter one!

And yes, Eddies _loves_ blackjack. Oh, and Scotch :D

**Dreamer: **Yeah if you all review, then Lex might hurry up and finish that chapter. But props to Lex for coming up with this amazing idea and of course the amazing TRD wrote this chapter, which by the way is **epic**.

**TRD: **GRAWR, Dream. No epic. Bejeezus. You guys have NO idea how excited I am for this. I'm almost excited enough to let that epic slide. But yahs, it was four in the morning, and I was trying to sleep, but sadly, Rose is very persistent, so I had to get up and type it. Aren't you glad I did? Tell me if you are in a review!!

Oh gosh... I'm going to be updating the reviews page for this every two seconds. Please make it so it's not in vain... CLICK THE BUTTON!! :D


	2. This is How it Begins

**Nine Billion Dollar Heist **

***Co-Authored with the amazing and stupendous Lives in Dreams and TRDancer. They are my better thirds***

**Chapter One: This is How it Starts **

_**"What's your great new plan, taking over Google? Yahoo? The makers of Star Wars?" –Emmett**_

_**EPOV**_

"Now, dearest Forks students, can any of you tell me why we're here?" Emmett's impossibly loud and boisterous voice echoed through the club, everyone within its many walls heard him as if he were speaking into a megaphone. He was standing in front of the large crowd of seniors that had amassed here, and though I was farther away from him, his immense height was enough to make up for it; I could _see _him just as well as I could _hear _him. He was wearing his usual hearty grin and holding his arms up enthusiastically as he held no doubt a glass of Gin in his hand. Rosalie stood beside him, holding her classic Bloody Mary and grinning up at her boyfriend with a sparkle in her eyes.

The crowd shouted rambunctiously. "Freedom!" I, like many others, had a glass of something that an underage teenager shouldn't drink in my hands, and I held it up as I yelled the same thing. I looked down at my Bella, my sweet, beautiful Bella, and she was doing the same thing with her Coke and Crown.

"Yes, it is about freedom! But it is not just freedom to the summer, no, my dear seniors. No, it is freedom to where?" he hollered out to the crowd.

"College!" we all shouted with zealous fervor, chugging down the last drops of whatever type of alcohol—or in some cases, liquor—and clinking the empty glasses to whoever was around. The Scotch burned as it went down my throat, but I welcomed it. I had been drinking scotch since freshman year when Emmett had introduced me to the fine liquid. And I had used to think that Smirnoff was the shit and-a-fucking-half…

I knocked mine against Bella's, her large and depth-filled doe-brown eyes dancing in the dim blue lights of Gerald McCarty's club, Club Nocturne. Her long and cascading mahogany hair rippled down her back, and her face had that sexy almost-there tipsy smirk that I had come to love. Her creamy alabaster-yet-toned skin played up beautifully with the not-too-tight-and-not-so-innocent blue halter dress she was wearing.

"College," she whispered. Her free hand snaked around my neck, bringing my lips down to hers and tangling lightly with my hair.

Like so many countless times before, when my lips touched hers there was that spark that lit a fire in my soul. As our mouths danced together I thought of the first time I had ever kissed her; what seemed an eternity ago in the eighth grade. It had been a more innocent time—if you can call anything that any of us had ever gotten into 'innocent'—and yet even as she had matured from that young and inexperienced fourteen-year-old, I still thought of that first time my lips had ever touched hers. It had been one of the best days of my life.

I moved my lips against hers, more and more passionately. It was easy to taste the Coke and Crown on her lips, and it mixed with the Scotch on mine. It was intoxicating—_she_ was intoxicating. Not only that, but her fucking strawberry-Bella-sexy taste was there as well. I pulled her closer, her body leveling flush with mine and fisting one hand in her unbelievably soft hair and trailing the other down her back, my empty glass still in hand…

"Oi! Masen! I'm making a speech here!" Emmett's perpetually loud and obnoxious voice boomed, pulling me out of my Bella-funk. I looked up as eyes trailed on us, and I could see Emmett looking at us mischievously.

"Yo, get a room!" he yelled at me. I smirked.

"We _are_ in a room," I reminded him. He gaffed in his usual Emmett fashion, and shook his head.

"My cousin's boyfriend is one obnoxious bastard… Moving on, before these two teenagers interrupted…" he noted, still looking pointedly at us. Bella chuckled and pulled away from me, but moved her hand from my hair into my own hand. It was warm.

"This year has been amazing, my Sporks friends!" he continued without a hitch. "It's great to see yet another crowd gathered for the Great McCarty End of the Year Party!" More cheers and shouts resounded. "And is it an amazing one! This is a celebration of the future! Not saying goodbye like sad babies, but embracing all we've had! We have been through sex education and calculus together; Mr. Wiggington's history class—" several 'boos' echoed throughout the club, and Emmett grinned at the lack of appreciation of his least favorite teacher—"food fights—" instigated by Emmett, of course "—and not to mention Principal Mellow's obvious _lack_ of clothing knowledge…" We all erupted in obnoxious laughter at the last one. Principal M had been introduced to one of Emmett's classic 'rid the target of all his clothes' prank. Juvenile it was, but it was also so Emmett.

It had been an interesting day.

"Yes, I know. Who do you all thank for that?" he questioned with an expectant look on his face. I shook my head; McCarty up there was always one for theatrics…

"McCarty!" everyone shouted. He grinned like the fool that he was, and made a low sweeping bow and came back up faster than what most people would think possible for him. He had had what? Three Tonic and Gins already? Then again, Emmett had never really been truly affected by alcohol of any sort…

"Damn straight! It's been a great year, great fun, great friends," he said, allowing his eyes to trail over towards me and Bella, and then across a ways over towards where I could seen the top of Jasper's wild blonde hair. Surely Alice with him, but the little pixie was too damn short to see. Then he allowed his eyes to go down to Rosalie as he threw a meaty arm over her shoulders, pulling her close to his body. "And it's a damn shame that it all has to end. So drink up me hearties, yo ho!" he yelled. I shook my head; I knew letting him watch Pirates of the Caribbean last night was a bad idea…

Regardless, even more laughter ensued and he broke through the crowd and caught Bella and I just as Jasper and Alice made their way over towards us. Just like the traditional McCarty End-of-the-Year party, it was traditional for all of us to meet up right after Emmett's 'epic' speeches. We had been doing this—in moderation when we obviously couldn't pass for teenagers—ever since the freaking fifth grade, before we started middle school. Everyone knew the McCarty parties were ones to rival any other.

"Nice speech Emmett. 'Drink up me hearties, yo ho?' Nice finishing touch," Jasper said smoothly, his southern Texan drawl mixing in with his words. Emmett snorted.

"Yeah, well, Edward AKA Sir Grabs-Ass-a-Lot had to go interrupt," he said, shooting me a look that would have otherwise been chastising if not for the fact that he wore a wicked grin on his face. "If it weren't for the fact that you and I have been tight since the Pre-K Golden Days, I'd have to beat you for defiling my sweet little cousin Bella," he said 'sternly'. Ha, what-the-hell ever.

"Hm, no worse than what you get up to, Emmett," I told him. He grinned like a Cheshire cat, and ran his hand down the length of Rosalie's body on the side, and back up again.

"Ah Eddie-Boy, I think you might be jealous, dear friend," he goaded. I snorted, and hugged Bella closer to me, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Right, whatever you say. Come on, we should get our table before Newton tries to snag it again. I'm not dealing with his drunken ass knocking Courvoisier all over me again," I told everyone, wheeling Bella around and making our way through the large throng of people standing around and talking or dancing animatedly.

It wasn't all that hard to get through the people; everyone knew who we were, and it wasn't consequence that they did. People parted like the Red Sea, and it wasn't like they had to see us to do so. It was like they knew before they even saw us that we were there, and they just moved out of the way subconsciously for us.

Emmett's father—Gerald McCarty—had owned this establishment since we were in diapers. Even before we were even near the age of puberty, we had our own section devoted to us. Everyone knew that we practically owned it, and seeing as Emmett would take over ownership of the club after college, we really did. We had a whole VIP table for our own personal use.

Right beside a set of pool table and five feet shy the bar. Life was good, life was grand. And life was a fucking parade for us.

I set my glass on the bar as we passed it; I expected that there would plenty of other chances to get another swig or twenty of something else before the night was over. I saw Bella do the same thing.

We neared the familiar blue-velvet decked circular eighteen-foot across booth. The familiar dark curtain of silver-edged fabric hung over the table and a single matted and luminescent light was mounted on the wall. Per usual, there was a neatly folded name card on there that read: '_Reserved: McCarty, Hale, Masen, Swan, Whitlock, Brandon. Scotch compliments of the owner; all drinks on the house tonight. GMC." _Right beside the card there was an unopened bottle of Bell's J&B Rara in a bucket of ice and six martini glasses. I smiled; Uncle McC _always_ pulled through with the goods.

"Hey Masen! Stop standing there looking like you're about to cry and let's get some fine liquor and par-tay!" Emmett said, coming up beside me and waving his arms in the air and moving his hips around in what I could only assume was in a mock impression of dancing. I chuckled, and allowed Bella to slide into the booth before I took my place besides her.

Emmett allowed the same for Rosalie and Jasper for Alice. We were seated in our usual formation; Bella on the right on the outside, followed by me, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and then Jasper.

When we were all situated, I reached across the table and plucked the bottle of Bell's best from the bucket of ice and twisted the top of with ease. Then each person took a glass, plunking some ice into the bottom. I did the same with my glass, and tipped the golden-bronze liquid into my glass. Bella held her glass out to me, and I poured the Scotch into her glass as I stared into her eyes. I passed the bottle to Rosalie, who poured her glass, and I assumed that everyone else followed suit. I was too caught up in Bella's eyes as she looked directly at me as she brought the glass up to her plump lips and took a generous sip to care.

My girl loved her Scotch almost as much as she loved that Crown and Coke.

It seemed that in that moment, it just struck me how lucky I was. I had Bella, the greatest girl I could ever ask for, and four friends who would go to the ends of the earth for me just as I would do the same for them. We were as tight a fucking Christmas bow on a package wrapped with love from Alice, and it had been that way ever since… hell. Like, diaper days, it seems.

Bella smiled up at me as she lowered her glass, and there was a single drop on her mouth. I reached a hand out, and wiped it off softly. She smirked under my touch, kissed my finger.

"This has been an amazing year. I can't believe how far we've all come," she said lowly. I smiled down at her, cupping one of her cheeks.

I knew exactly what she meant. It seemed eons ago that we stepped into this pattern that we had all fallen into; be fucking smart, be rich, hang out, get drunk, and hack the hell out of Forks and anyone else unfortunate enough to be fooled by a pack of six painfully intelligent teenagers. It was a way of life, as easy as breathing, as easy as loving Bella even.

As I raised my own glass to my lips, it struck me that this would probably be one of the last times that we would be able to hang out like this. Summer would end, and the future would begin for all of us.

In the fall, I would be going off to Dartmouth with Bella. I would be studying the field of medicine, and she would be preparing her career as a writer. Sure, we would be together, but what about everyone else?

Emmett would take courses for business and be taught anything that his father hadn't already taught him. That was probably not all that much, and so he would be out in a few years, no doubt. Emmett was a notoriously quick learner and despite his playful demeanor, he was a slick businessman and born proprietor.

Rosalie would be heading off to MIT, doing her thing with computers. She was the smartest person we knew in that field, and so it was always assumed that the prize gem of the Hale family would go there. She was a cyber genius, and could give Bill Gates a run for his money. She was not just a pretty face; anyone who knew her could see that. She would do great things; she was a Hale.

And Alice. That little pixie was almost as skilled as Rosalie, but she had a flare for art. She could make a perfect sketch in an hour flat, and though her parents wanted her to take the Ivy League route, they were willing to let her tour the continental United States to get her career under her fingers. Literally.

Jasper would go to Harvard and study law. He was a lawyer in the making, and he was smooth-tongued and charismatic. He could get us out of any kind of trouble, and when the parents couldn't, he sure as hell could. It was only natural that the person who got us our fake I.D.s was also the person that kept us from being thrown in the state pen for the same damn thing.

Yes, we were all different. Really, the only thing that was the same about us on the outside was the fact that we were rich. But under that, we were a group that had been made to fit. How could we possibly let that all go after all the years that we had been going at it?

I downed the last of my Scotch, and set the glass back on the table.

"Damn, I could go for another of those before the nights over," I said. Bella laughed, and it was music to my ears.

"Well, I can already tell I'm going to be DD tonight. Already committing to a few more drinks. You won't be able to stand straight," Bella said jokingly.

I laughed along with her. "You know, that's only happened once before," I reminded her. Alice snorted across from us.

"Ha, right Edward. You must be leaving out that time back in junior year when you were so wasted because Emmett got a higher score on the chem test than you did, and you were feeling up Esme's potted plants in the living room. She didn't let you go anywhere near the alcohol for a month, fearing that you would become an addict and end up living as a street creeper due to alcoholism!" she burst out.

"Oh, wait! What about that time Jasper accidently drank that half-liter of Fall's Malt Whiskey and he ended up running into the wall of my mom's bedroom over and over again, and when she asked what he was doing, he replied with 'That fat kid won't move out of my way, so if I push him, he'll hopefully fucking move'," Rosalie interjected.

"Ha! I remember that! Dad couldn't help but keep talking about it for weeks! Momma Hale made it seem like you were hallucinating or something!" Emmett laughed.

"Well, it was practically like that; Jazz thought he was beating up a fat kid…" Bella trailed off before she burst out in more laughter.

"_That_ was funny," I chuckled out.

"No doubt about that one," Rosalie said.

"Duly noted, babe," Emmett said, pulling the bottle of Bell's towards him and tilting the bottle so that more of the drink could pour into his glass. He took a long swig of it; half of the glass was gone in just that swallow.

"Ah, nice. You know, I think all this remembering deserves something sweeter. Who's up for some Martinis and Daiquiris all around?" he asked. Hm, like usual, he was right. Reminiscence did deserve something sweet.

I think a blue-raspberry Martini will do just nicely.

We called a 'tender over, all asking for a Martini of a different flavor. When the tux-vest clad man walked away, promising that the drinks would be free of charge—once more, compliments of Uncle McC—we settled into a state that could only be described as reminiscence.

We started talking about our first years together, how it all had begun. Emmett had grown up here, as well as me. Emmett and I had been best friends since the times where our days consisted of sticking our feet in our mouths. It had been when we were around five or so when Jasper and his folks moved here, following the real estate business. Forks was a booming place of business; with close-by Port Angeles and Olympia, plus the rich cliental that provided a hefty section of profits, it was a center of economic splendor and money-making tycoons.

It also helped that Jasper's parents had been friends with Emmett's parents back in high school together.

After about three years, that's when Alice and Rosalie moved up here. From two totally different walks of art, the two hit it off the first day of third grade. Rosalie's mother had been a model in the past, and Alice's had—and still is—one of the most sought after photographers out there. As their mothers got closer through their work, the girls got closer by making Emmett and Jasper—the pathetic heart-felts—chase after them all through grade school. Of course, Jasper and Rosalie were always competing, being cousins of the same age. Even though Rosalie was a girl, she hacked it out with Jasper like any other boy would.

And then it was in the fifth grade when Bella came here. Everyone knew who she was—even before she got here. The step-daughter of world famous Phillip Collins, baseball extraordinaire. Her mother had just remarried the incredibly rich motherfucker, and had decided that simple, quiet Forks was the perfect place for her and her daughter and new arm candy to settle.

From the first day that she had arrived, she sort of united us all. She was a cousin of Emmett's—distant, however. The McCartys and Swans weren't incredibly close—and had fit right in to the society of the rich and sometimes-pretentious.

But she wasn't like that.

We went over the first years that we had begun calling our renegade group of trouble-makers the 'Six Crew'. It had really started out as just learning how to breaking into the parental units safes so we could buy bootleg DVDs from the local 'chop-shopper' of the things, Thad Richards-Delco. Back in the day, we didn't get the kind of 'allowance' that we got now.

And so it started. It bloomed into us hacking the school's computers to see our final grades before anyone else, to wiring the sprinkler systems to go off right in the middle of our least favorite classes.

And this was just the fifth and sixth grade.

It had escalated to card-based schemes by seventh grade. We were easily bored; being rich prevented you from having many things on your 'Things-I-Still-Want-to-Fucking-Do' list. I had had a fascination for blackjack ever since I was ten when Uncle McC had taught me the basics.

Rosalie would say it was an unhealthy obsession from the moment it started. And perhaps she was right.

But I loved me some blackjack; I loved me some money.

And I loved to _win. _

It really just started for fun, but when we all got so good at working as a six-way team, why would just keep to ourselves?

The 'Counting Revolution' as I like to refer to it led to the best four years of high school that any-damn-body could have.

"Ah, good times, fucking with Newton, good times…" Emmett chuckled, wiping his eyes of the mirth-filled tears that had formed there. He plunked his glass down onto the table of the booth, and he slung an arm over Rosalie.

"You know, I never really thought about this, us going off to college," he said once he had sobered a bit. We were silent. It was true, while we had been smart enough to breeze through high school with not much thought, we had also breezed through the high school_ life_ without much thought. We knew it would get here—eventually—but I supposed that we hadn't really ever thought about it ending, at least not anytime soon.

And really, I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want this to end; I didn't want it to be over. Call me a sentimental sap and a half, but I wanted to be able to have my friends, my girl, and my _freedom _with me.

And that's when the plan started forming.

I felt the gears working in my mind, much like they did any other time that I had a plan in my head that always became golden in the making.

We would have to go out, live our lives, and be something. But perhaps we could go out with a bang, a _real _honest to goodness bang that would immortalize the Six Crew as the hacking, heisting, swindling group of lucky bastards there ever were.

We would be gods among the men that had tried to transcend the thief's label on the card-counting society.

"Babe?" Bella asked, running a hand down the side of my face. Her voice was concerned. "Edward, what's up?"

I could feel my grin break across my face, and I looked down at Bella, her doe orbs looking up at me, scrutinizing.

"Ah hell," Emmett said across from me. He slapped a hand down on the table. "I know that look. That's _the _look, bro. So, what's your great new plan, taking over Google? Yahoo? The makers of Star Wars? Lord knows, Geekward, that only _you_ would get an ass-grin like that thinking about such things," he said, leaning back in his place. He leaned back in his place at the booth, and despite his words, his eyes were alight.

Emmett was _always _ready for hacking it up.

"Huh, it _is _the look. You know, I'm all up for taking over Star Wars. I've always thought Leia was ho—" but Jasper caught himself as Alice gave him her own look. "Homophobic. Yeah, always thought that that chick was _homophobic_… Heh…" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Just keep your eyes to yourself, Han Solo," she warned. He grinned, and I cleared my throat. They all turned their heads back to me.

"I have a plan," I began.

"Well, we got that, Eddie. Seeing as you have the classic Masen Ass-Grin on," Rosalie said nonchalantly as she flipped her long mane of blond hair over her shoulders. I smirked.

"We're all going to be going off after the summer. Bella and I, we're going to Dartmouth. Jasper, you're starting law and Alice, you're going to be an artist. Rosalie, you will be kicking ass at MIT, and Emmett, you're going to be a fucking business tycoon. This—all of this—the hacking, the counting, the drinks together on all the days that end in 'y'. We won't have this anymore, not with the fact that we will all be scattered across the country.

Not only that, but we won't be the Six Crew anymore. We'll be just six college students who hacked it out in high school who hung out with each other, and got into some pretty awesome shit together—"

"Hey man, we aren't going to being singing Kum Bay Ya, are we? Because I refuse to hold Jasper's hand," Emmett interjected. I smirked.

"No, we will not. But I can tell you, we are going to do something that will set us apart from any other hackers. We will be immortal," I told them.

I saw Alice take a swig of whatever she happened to have in her glass.

"What, like vampires or something? I point blank refuse to go around drinking blood all eternity. If I'm a vampire, I have to be able to eat McDonalds forever."

I repressed the urge to scoff, call her an imbecile, and tell her to lay off the juice. Then again, she was a little more than tipsy, so anything that I said would go over her head in a second.

"We are going to pull the biggest stunt that we have_ ever _tried. We are going to hack and heist and swindle the hell out of whatever poor souls that happen to be in our way."

They were silent for a while, but I could tell they were excited. The atmosphere tasted like it, and I knew I had them.

I explained my plan, the plan for total domination in the record books, the tablets, and where ever the hell else we would be inscribed.

"So we're going to Vegas—"

"—to pull off the largest gambling heist—"

"—that we—"

"—or man himself—"

"—has ever done—"

"—so that we can stay—"

"—immortalized as the Six Crew?"

They had all finished each other's sentences, and were now contemplating my idea.

"Yes," was my simple reply.

"Well, you know I'm in. Why the hell not? I have nothing better to do than cheat me some money," Emmett said, once more slapping his hand on the table.

"And as I see it, MIT could use someone who knows how to hack it up in Vegas, right?" Rosalie said. I nodded.

Jasper was next. "Sounds like a plan, Alice?" I knew he wouldn't do anything without Alice I also knew she wouldn't do anything without—

"Bella?" she asked, looking at Bella rather than me.

Bella turned her head, looking directly into my eyes.

" I'm with Edward," she said finally.

"And I am with Bella," Alice announced.

"And I shall follow Alice," Jasper told us all.

And so that was how it would begin.

I just didn't know how it would end.

**Lennixx: **WOW. That's all I can say: WOW. This took me FOREVER to get done. It had to be perfect, ya know? And it's pretty damn sweet. Don't you love Edward? I do. Sentimental and cuss-a-licious all at the same time XD You know what, I think I might take this Planward, and keep him in a basement only I know the location of…

Again, much thanks to TRD and Dream. I think they are amazing, and you should as well :D

But, click the little button at the bottom! It loves to be clicked!

...Excited? Is that what TRD said at the bottom? Tee Hee, excited. If anyone who reads that thinks of dirty things, then I hold nothing against to… Speaking of TRD, the Emmett line? It sweet, it was her, and it ROCKED (twhs)

**Dreamer: **Lex, that was amazing! I just have one thing to say, keep Jasper in the basement as well, then we could rent them out and become billionaires!! Wait, is that two things?

Well guys, read it, enjoy it, review it!

**Dancer: **WHEE! Plans are awesome. Dontcha think Planward is hawt? The brilliant line quoted at the top? Me, all me. Or Emmett speaking through me, whichever you like to think of it as. Aren't I smashing? Lolz.

Loved it to pieces, Lex, you're probably at least equally as smashing as I am, after all, we are all thirds of each other. I hope everyone else loves it too... get excited with us, c'mon, you know you want to say it... c'mon...

WHEE! (Brownies for those who understood what I just said there.)

Review!!!!


	3. Second Thoughts

**Nine Billion Dollar Heist **

***Co-Authored with the stupendous TRDancer and Lives in Dreams. They are my better thirds***

**Chapter Two: Second Thoughts **

"**Yeah, 'cause we should hold one at your house. Since you are from Texas and **_**everything **_**is bigger in Texas" –Emmett **

**APOV**

'_Where am I?'_ I thought as I tried to think back to last night whilst ignoring the splitting sore head I had. Some bits were foggy—though they would be remembered once this headache went away—but I remembered the vital pieces. It was our senior party, we had a ton of booze, Edward talking about hacking Vegas, add all that up and you've got a spectacular evening with us all being unable to get home.

It was one of _those _nights.

I finally opened my eyes and I was staring at my bare knees, I was right—we were still at our 'V.I.P' table—and I was curled up in a ball with Jasper's arms wrapped around me. I stretched my legs out and hit something, most likely _someone._ But when I tried to push myself up to see what or who it was, I hit my head on something and went crashing down. Now my head was fucking killing me.

'_Oh, will someone please shoot me.' _I silently plead.

"Alice. Did you kick me?" Emmett asked tiredly. Wow, he really was slow. Oh yeah, he's probably got a major headache too.

"No, your body just got in the way of me stretching."

"Whatev-"but before he could finish there was a loud thud, and I could hear the empty glasses shake. Ha, Emmett had fallen, which woke everyone up.

"Emmett, you big lump, watch where you fall," Rosalie moaned. Huh? Rosalie, was on the _floor_? I would have thought she would have made Emmett sleep on the floor.

"Morning, gorgeous," Jasper whispered into my ear whilst he carefully pulled both of us up, and thankfully he avoided the table.

Everyone was here, and everyone had slept in odd conditions. Well, correction, Edward and Bella had. Edward was lying on his stomach with Bella on his back—it did look kinda cute but really wrong at the same time. By now the four of us were sitting facing them, probably all wondering the same thing, how the hell did they end up like that? But Emmett broke the silence, just like he always did.

"Yo lovebirds, wake up!" he shouted, which was far too loud for the morning and hurt like hell for whoever had a headache—which would have been _all _of us. Edward stirred and rolled onto his back causing Bella to fall off his back, hit the table and fall to the hard, concrete floor. All I could say was ouch. Well, at least it woke them up.

Bella groaned out of pain and then groaned out of annoyance, before saying "Shit, it's bleeding." Which meant another trip to the hospital, joy. But not before Edward could say he was sorry.

"Fuck, Bella are you okay? I'm-"

"Wait Edward, did you just say 'Fuck Bella'?" Emmett sneered. God was he slow today.

"What, no! Emmett just shut up and phone a taxi or something. Bella? Bella are you okay?"

Bella was pulling herself up onto a seat with one hand covering the back of her head and laughed him off.

"Of course I am; this kinda stuff happens all the time. You of _all _people should know that." I was about to comment but Emmett interrupted.

"Taxi's going to be here in about five minutes. We've to be outside when he gets here or he's leaving without us."

"He's friendly," Jasper laughed.

"Well, think about it. I'm sure he doesn't want six drunken/hung over teens in his car." Rosalie reasoned.

"Whatever, let's just get out. Bella needs to go to the hospital," Edward basically growled.

~*~

The hospital room Bella was in was secluded from everyone else with patchy blue walls and it smelled of old people. Not something I wanted to smell for an hour since the doctors wanted her to stay that long to keep an eye on her. After all, it was a head injury.

"So, did everyone enjoy the party last night?" Emmett asked.

'_Well of course we did. We _all _ended up drunk and asleep at your dad's bar—not something we do on a regular basis.'_

"Emmett, it was crap, mate. Seriously, you should never hold a party again. Ever," Jasper replied.

"Yeah, 'cause we should hold one at your house. Since you are from Texas and _everything _is bigger in Texas," Emmett said sarcastically.

"You should know that Emmett."

"Nope, but I'm sure Alice does. Right Alice?" God, we were talking about our sex lives now? Not that there was a problem with mine, I just didn't like it being public. So I did what comes natural to me: I changed the subject.

"Well, last night was great and all, but Edward. Were you serious about hacking Vegas?" I asked, and Emmett fell for the bait.

"Yeah, Edward, c'mon was that just drunken talk or are you serious?"

"Emmett, we've known each other since we were in diapers. When have I ever been not serious?" He was right, even when he was joking there was a hint of seriousness in it.

"Yeah, I know, but _Vegas_. C'mon Edward, you can't be serious."

"Edward, he's right. Hacking Vegas isn't like hacking the school system and changing that embarrassing 'F' into an 'A'," Bella added; the time she was talking about was the time Edward fell asleep during a class test.

"Bella, are you suggesting that my programme isn't good enough to hack Vegas? I'll have you know that it was that exact programme that hacked into my parents' bank account and got us tickets to go see 'Paramore'," Rosalie defensively argued. But she was right, she was a genius when it came to computer hacking. Hell, if she wanted to she probably could have hacked her way in and got us those tickets for free.

"Hey, babe, they ain't suggesting that. Remember that time you hacked into Edward's computer and when his dad walked in you made porn come up? Or the time you wouldn't let him close his regular online blackjacking and got him banned for a month. Then you bribed him into being your slave and then you would give him back his internet." Emmett had just saved Bella from a mega bitch fight.

"That really wasn't funny. I still can't believe you agreed to build the programme for my dad, just to use it as a bribe to make me your slave," Edward whined.

"I can't believe she made you change her sheets after their 'happy time' so that her mum wouldn't find out," Jasper chipped in.

"Or the time she made him do her washing," I added.

"What about the time she used it against Mike Newton?" Bella asked. Ah yes, the infamous time we used Mike's ID and credit card to buy some alcohol.

"Oh yeah, that was funny. I did it for a month but I got bored with booze. So I bought him condoms, sent them to his house, then when his parents noticed they went crazy! Good times, good times."

Then Edward came back with his all-too smart defensive comment, "See, we will be able to use Rosalie's computer skills. We already have an advantage, we've got Rosalie and we all know she's got skill. And Jasper, you're good with numbers, that's why you're good at poker."

"Oh yeah, Jasper, you've got to remember the time you won $1000 off of your dad? And for a week he tried to beat you and you ended up winning about $5000," I told him. He won that and it paid for us to go to Florida. It was one of the rare times that our parents told us we should earn our money. And technically Jasper did earn that money.

"Yeah, Florida was great and it was nice to get away from all the rain for a week," Jasper said with his southern accent leaking through. I loved his accent and I wished I could hear it more often.

"Hey, remember that time in Florida when we decided it would be funny to see what would happen if we messed about with the airport system and get the entire first class to ourselves?" Bella noted.

"That was the time I fell in love with photography. I remember we had to sell my photos 'cause the guys spent all our money. We hustled a few folk then," I said.

"Hey, Alice, your photos were good, it was just nobody would pay attention to a bunch of tourist teens. That's the only reason we had to use Rosalie. Though I bet she loved it." They all nodded in agreement with Bella and Rosalie ignored that last comment made by Bella.

"Alice. We could always use your photography skills. We could spend a weekend in Vegas and get photography of all the security in the Casio's and the layout for them," Edward added. He was now trying to convince us to go along with his plan and I had to say, it was working.

"You know if we really do try this thing, Edward could always play blackjack and do some card counting," Jasper said; he was also getting persuaded into it.

"Yeah Edward, we all know how you love your blackjack." Emmett laughed and Bella added,

"And your Scotch." We all burst into laughter at that comment. Normally Bella ignores his Scotch addiction mostly because she enjoyed it nearly as much as him.

We were still laughing when a nurse walked in, and when the laughing stopped she spoke.

"Miss Swan, you're allowed to go home now. We just need you to sign the papers at the front desk," and she left.

"Guys, we need to decide now if we're going to do it. How about we all reach our decision by say two PM? It's twelve right now. Just text me with your answer," Edward told us all. It was like he was a psychic because then Emmett's phone rang. He walked outside and started to talk away to someone.

When he came back in he looked fed up, and then told us the answer.

"Guys, I'll have to talk to you later. My dad wants me to help down at the bar." He moaned, and Rosalie stood up.

"Okay Emmett let's go, I'll come help with whatever it is."

They both left, leaving the four of us in the room and Jasper started to fidget uneasily in his seat. This only meant one thing; he wanted to leave as well.

"Bella, Edward, we're going to go now too. We'll tell you our answer soon Edward. Promise," I chirped and walked out, cuddling into Jasper.

~*~

We had to get a taxi back, which cause a little problem. We never talked about our plans in public, just in case. We had to be careful. I was slightly cold which gave me the perfect excuse to be close to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, but he had other plans. Instead he lifted me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pressed me against his body and held me there. I could feel all his muscles in his chest, he started to breath against me and leaned his head into my shoulder and whisper those sweet words into my ears.

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course you do. But it's obvious I love you more," I argued, hoping he would take the bait.

"I'd beg to differ, Miss Brandon," he answered in his very southern accent; I just wanted to grab him right there and now.

"Well, prove it."

"Okay Miss, but you asked for it." Our lips got closer and closer together, they were just about to reach when: BEEP BEEP BEEP. The taxi driver was here and he didn't want to wait.

"OI! Hurry up. I don't have all day," he yelled, his voice deep and husky.

"I'll finish this when we get home," he breathed into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. This was great, we were going to have to wait until tonight.

The entire taxi ride I spent cuddled up against Jasper's side with his arms around me. But when we finally reached Jasper's house we went straight for his room. We were going to talk about this new plan. We lay down on his bed and I lay on top of him with his arms wrapped around me – he loved doing this and I had no problem with it, I loved his touch.

"So, what do you think?" Jasper asked me, but I didn't have a straight answer for him.

"I really don't know. I mean I know we have the ability and the guts, but so do those Vegas guys. We've never done something this big. It could ruin our chances of succeeding. You all might not be allowed to go to college, and I want you guys to go."

"Yeah, I know Alice, I know. But if that was to happen we'd just have to get the money out."

I sighed, yes we had the money to fix it and bail us out but what about the mortality of the cause?

"I know, Jasper, but I just don't know. Normally I just know how it's all going to work out. But with this one I just don't know."

"Alice, maybe it's good to go at it and not know. Plus it's going to be the last time we will truly be 'The Six Crew'." He had a point.

"So are we in?" He switched our places with one swift movement and now I was on the bed lying on my back with his hands on either side of me supporting himself. He moved himself down and our lips finally moved together, my hands found my way to his neck and I used that hoist myself closer to him. Which is when I began to taste _it_. I broke off, mostly to get some air but also to tell him off.

"Jasper," I began slowly, "have you been chewing again?"

"Nope," he said popping the 'p'. "Why?"

"I can taste it on you."

"Oh."

"Yes 'oh'. Now where is it?" I asked as I began to search his side drawer, pulling out a whole loada crap but finally I found it. There was some 'Big Red' in his drawer. He had developed this annoying habit when he was ten and since then I've been trying to get him to stop and he did for awhile but it was obviously back again. "Jasper, come on, follow me." I tugged on his shirt, getting him to stand up. I held his hand and dragged him into the bathroom. I drop his gum down the toilet and flushed it away,

'_Bye, bye, big red_.' Jasper just looked at me with his irresistible puppy dog look, but I had learned how to ignore it, just a little bit.

"Jasper," I whined, "I'm just trying to help you."

"I know love, I know. I really do love you for trying." He lifted me up and pecked me on the lips and pulled me into a hug. "You know something, I don't really want to let go of you."

"Well don't," I muttered, I didn't want him to let go, heck, I don't want to let go.

"To answer your question, yeah, we're in. You better tell Edward."

"But I don't want to move."

"Well we have a problem then, don't we? 'Cause I don't want to move either."

Instead of either one of us letting _go, _Jasper walked us into his bed and flopped us both onto his bed. When we hit his bed my head lightly snapped up and I noticed the time, _1:45PM, we really would need to tell him now. _

"Jasper..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, I'm looking for my phone." After a few moments he found it "There we go." Quickly he texted Edward with our answer,

'_We're in'._

No sooner than we sent it we got a reply,

'_Took you long enough. We're meeting at my house in 15 minutes'. _Great, were Jasper and I ever going to be alone? Well, I suppose that's what you when you're part of 'The Six Crew'.

"God, I guess we need to leave now." I sighed getting up but Jasper pulled me down and whispered,

"Alice, we're still in our party clothes." I looked down at myself, shit, he was right. I _needed_to change.

"Geez, what clothes do I have here?"

"Couple o' jeans and few tops."

"Guess that will have to do, c'mon we need to change."

~*~

Jasper was about to get the keys for his car when I stopped him. Was he fit to drive his car?

"Jasper, are you _sure _you can drive?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure, it'll be fine." He was already starting to get into his silver Ferrari Enzo; well, I did like his car.

"Right, okay, but seriously are you sure?"

"Yeah Alice, I'm sure." He was starting to get annoyed now.

"Just making sure, only do it cause a love you."

The drive to Edward's was quiet but only because I didn't want to distract Jasper. So instead we had the radio turned down low, well that was until my favourite 'sing out loud' song came on and I turned the radio up full blast and started to sing along with the chorus.

"I WANNA, I WANNA, I WANNA TOUCH YOU! YOU WANNA TOUCH ME TOO!"And at that Jasper just started laughing.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"I dunno, why don't we find out?" I teased, but we had already reached Edward's house.

"I would, but look, we're already here." We walked out and headed towards his front door, everyone was here now and he could begin telling us that we could do it and list all the reasons why. He always did this on the harder hacks.

When we were in, Emmett wasn't one to beat around the bush.

'_Of course, Rosalie, knew that best.'_

"Okay, Edward, so hurry up and tell us why we could do this and stuff," Emmett told him as soon as Jasper and I were with everyone else.

"Well, do I really need to tell you why we could do it and give you the same pep talk I give all the time? I mean I'll tell you this: we have the brains, we have the money and are you seriously telling me that we will find anything better to do this summer?" So really, this was like any other hack for us, we would be bored during the summer and this was a way for us to relieve the boredom.

"He's right you know. The chances of us getting bored are really high, and this is something we've never tried before. I think we should do it. Even if we don't win, we've got the money to bail us out," I added backing him up.

"So Edward, where do we start?" Bella asked everyone was leaning forward in anticipation and Edward just sat there with his stupid crooked smile on.

"Well..."

**Lennixx: **Ah, isn't Dream an evil one? Ha, don't look at me for your anger towards the cliffy, that was _all _her. I _never _write cliffies. *looks around for lightening; feels safe for now*

But this was an awesome chapter, no? Yes? Yes. Dream is a genius, what can I say? So you should click the button down there that says '_Review'. _It likes to be clicked. It makes it feel like Alice when Jasper touches her :D (tingly fresh, like Crest) And how many of you have seen the new X-Men movie 'Wolverine, X-Men Origins'? I just did, and it is the shiznit!

**Dream:** *Spokesperson for Dream* Dream is hiding in her hoodie in a corner in fear of what reviewers will say and is unable to talk.

**TRD: **They'se going to do it! WHEE! (But really, did we ever doubt they were going to? Hopefully you did not.)

Brill chapter, correct? Correct. Now, review it! See, there's the button, right down there. Oh... you don't see it? Well, here's a map for yah.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	4. Dorito Kisses and Champagne Rides

**Nine Billion Dollar Heist **

***Co-Authored with Lives in Dreams and TRDancer. They are my better thirds.***

**Big thanks to anonymous reviwer Roxanne for leaving the review that said quote 'I want to dry hump this story'. AMAZING. You should either (A) Get a FF, so we can reply to you, (B) LOGIN, or (C) Get a FF, LOGIN to that FF, and THEN review THIS FF. Loved it!**

**Chapter Three: Dorito Kisses and Champagne Rides**

"_**You taste like cheese. It's sexy." -Rosalie**_

"Well, you know—"

"Yo, man, hold up," I interrupted. "I gotta get some Doritos." I jumped up from my spot on the couch and went into the kitchen, disregarding the groans from everyone else. I opened the pantry and spotted the red bag almost immediately. I snatched it and opened it as I walked back to the couch and sat down again. I shoved a chip in my mouth and then offered the bag to Edward, who was sitting on a stool looking rather unenthused.

"Emmett, couldn't you have waited to get Doritos?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Doritos wait for no man or in this case, no obnoxious teenage boy with an equally obnoxious I.Q. Now, by all means, continue," I replied, popping another triangle of cheesy perfection into my mouth. Edward sighed and shook his head.

"As I was saying before dear Emmett here had to go get Doritos"—he shot me a glare—"you all know how we usually start out, right?"

We all nodded. "Start small, finish big," Bella said smugly. I snorted, almost spitting out my Doritos.

"That's what she said," I cracked as soon as I managed to swallow the chip. Everyone laughed—except Bella, who just frowned, and Edward, who just rolled his eyes.

"Bella's right, despite Emmett's joking." I smiled smugly. He totally thought it was funny; he's just too... annoying to admit it. "We'll start off small, just checking out security, seeing how hardcore it is. It'll pretty much just be us doing what we do best: partying."

"Yeah man! I'm always up for a party!" I crowed. Alice and Jasper nodded enthusiastically and Rosalie snuggled closer to me. I put my arm over her shoulders and stuck the Doritos bag under her nose. She took one, smiling at me. I started to play with a piece of her gorgeous blonde hair, almost missing the beginning of Edward's next sentence.

"Yeah so we'll be analyzing the building for potential setbacks. Alice, you could take your camera and take pictures of the premise for later examination and use." Alice preened; obviously happy her talent with a camera was going to be used. "We'll play some hands, of course, just to test out the waters. It would probably be best if we lost more than we won the first time around, just to seem like less of a threat."

"Oh yeah, we can build up our notoriety slowly," Jasper nodded.

"Wellbrlowthermawey," I said through a mouthful of chips. Alice and Bella rolled their eyes simultaneously. Everyone stared at me while I managed to finish chewing and swallowing the Doritos. "Sorry, I meant to say that we'll blow them away."

Rosalie laughed. "We waited that long just so you could say something we already knew?"

"You know it, babe. What else did you expect?"

"Nothing less," she cooed, leaning in for a kiss. I gladly complied. Kissing my girl was definitely number one on my favourite things to do list, even if it tasted like Doritos. Hell, the Doritos made it better.

Bella coughed and Edward said loudly, "Sorry to break up the love fest over there, but we should probably get back to the plan, dontcha think?" I pulled away from Rosalie slowly.

"Sure man, whatever." Rosalie leaned close to my ear and whispered to me.

"You taste like cheese. It's sexy." I guffawed at her.

"Nice one, Rose!" I held up my hand for a high five. She slapped my hand and grinned.

"It's true though," she said at a normal tone. Edward raised his eyebrows at us.

"I don't think I want to know. _Anyways... _any questions?"

"Uh yeah, what exactly are we hoping to gain?" Alice asked. Edward must have blinked a trillion times in the one second after she said that.

"Money? Fame?" Edward suggested.

"Fun?" Bella threw in. Alice nodded thoughtfully.

"How _much _money?" I saw Rose roll her eyes.

"Who cares? We're already loaded, what's a bit more money goanna do?" she said snidely.

"True that, Rosie-poo," Alice said sweetly. Rose scowled.

"Don't _call _me that _ever_ again," she hissed. Alice snickered.

A silence commenced, complete with Alice and Rosalie giving each other death glares, Edward and Bella staring into each other's eyes, and Jasper looking mildly disgusted as he watched Edward and Bella. I reached into the chip bag and stuffed another chip in my mouth, chewing slowly with my mouth open. I waited for someone to notice.

"Ewww, Emmett, stop it! That's disgusting," Alice whined.

"Narrr, this ees tuh fun," I said around the chip. Alice groaned and buried her face into Jasper's chest. I rolled my eyes and swallowed the chip. "You can come out now princess, it's all gone," I told Alice. She looked up at me and then let out a sigh of relief.

"Honestly, Emmett. You're so immature."

I shrugged. "It's what I do."

Bella came out of her Edward induced stupor in time to add, "No shit Sherlock."

"Elementary my dear Watson," I quoted back at her.

"Oh my god!" Alice shrieked, sitting straight up and bouncing on the love seat cushions.

"Calm, Alice. CAHlm," Jasper comforted her. "What it is it?"

"Rose and Bella and I should put on a show for the people!" Rosalie looked confused, and Bella shook her head.

"No, Alice. If it involves dancing in front of people, no," Bella said firmly. Rosalie seemed to realize what Alice meant and also started shaking her head.

"Uh, Alice, don't we want to _not _draw attention to ourselves?" she asked. Alice pouted.

"Edward didn't say anything about bringing attention to ourselves, he just said that we didn't want to seem like a threat," Alice whined. I personally agreed with Alice. We were going to bring attention to ourselves no matter what, why not have some fun with it?

"You can put on a show for me any day, ladies." I winked in Rosalie's direction.

"Oh, Emmett, that is so sick!" Bella whined.

"Not too sick... I wouldn't mind a show either," Edward added slyly. I laughed at Bella's pout and held my hand up to Edward for a high-five. He slapped it, grinning, self-satisfied.

"I'm in," Jasper said lazily from the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Dude, what have you been smoking?" I cracked. Jasper lifted his head and half-smiled.

"Alice," he mumbled. Everyone then burst into laughter. I leaned over so far that I fell off the couch, resulting in more laughter from everyone, including me.

"I think I'm rubbing off on Emmett!" Bella gasped out through her laughs. Finally we all calmed down and I was back on the couch next to Rose. Bella looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh crap, guys. It's almost four, I got to get home. Do the perfect daughter jizz for Charlie."

"Jizz?" Rose asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Someone's been listening to The Lonely Island..." Alice added. Bella blushed.

"Whatever," she mumbled. "Bye, Edward." She leaned over and kissed Edward on the lips. We all stayed quiet for a rare moment, before Jasper decided he's had enough.

"Yooooo, break it UP," he yelled, throwing a pillow in their direction and completely missing them. "I thought Bella had to go home!"

Bella stood up, blushing again. "I do. Bye guys."

"And then there were five," we all chorused. Bella grinned and disappeared through the living room door.

"Speaking of 'perfect daughter jizz' I'm going to head home and do some 'perfect son jizz'," I told them all. "Need a ride home, Rose?"

"No, Alice and I have plans. See you later though." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I pecked her on the forehead, smirked in Edward's direction and stood up.

I was at the door when I heard them all chorus, "And then there were four!"

I laughed and called back, "Not a very fun four!" before slamming the door behind me. I dug my keys out of my pocket and pressed the unlock button. My beautiful champagne coloured Cadillac Escalade EXT beeped a welcome to me and I slid into the driver's seat, closing the door gently behind me. This car was my baby purchased with my very own money—that I earned, nonetheless—to replace the Jeep my father had bought me. The Jeep had been cool, but this? This was _excellence._

I drove faster than was necessary—a Six Crew defining trait—to my house. I parked in the driveway because I liked to be able to make a quick escape. You never knew what could end up happening in the McCarty household.

I entered the house through the garage—my favourite entrance because it led directly to the kitchen, and consequentially the food. A growing boy like myself needs sustenance.

"Dad?" I called out as I walked into the house. My dad always found some time to come home and chill on Sundays. It was usually around mealtime when he showed up, so I was hopeful that he'd be here.

"In here," I heard him say, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I wouldn't have to wait to ask my father about Vegas now.

I bounded into the kitchen and sat on a barstool across from my father. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you always this chipper, or am I under the influence?" he asked, taking a sip from his glass—probably of whiskey.

"Both," I told him. "But I am excited."

"For what?" he inquired, scanning his newspaper.

"Well... the gang and I were thinking of heading up to Vegas some time soon. What do you say?"

"I say go ahead. Sounds like a blast, a great way to start the summer off. Not that you didn't already kick it off with a bang, at that party of yours." He eyed me mischievously. I grinned at him.

"Well, you know us. We've got to have a different party every day or we're not satisfied," I joked.

"At least you don't need another girl every day," he replied, laughing. I shook my head.

"Nope I've got Rose and she's all I need," I said truthfully. Rosalie was my angel when times were horrible and when times rocked the living daylights out of every sensible person.

Good thing we weren't sensible people.

**Dreamer: "**Start small, finish big", we should have made that the top line. Ha, well yeah, this was amazing TRD! P.S Lex update now!

**Lennixx: **Yo, Dream: I'll update when I damn well please, woman! :D, LOL and JK. Nah, I have a great idea for the next chapter. Our favourite bronze-haired hunk-muffin might be in it! (But in BPOV, because she is needed in this story as much as our favourite bronze-haired hunk muffin :D)

Ah, but the update will come. But before that, you all have to REVIEW! The button likes the attention. It's like a little rabid squirrel on crack until to click it, so DO SO!

**TRD: ***pushes Dream out of the hiding spot and takes cover, mumbling, "don't hurt me, don't hurt me..." Pokes head out, yells "REVIEW" and then ducks again, not taking heed in the stares that Lex and Dream are giving her*


	5. Big and Massive

**Nine Billion Dollar Heist **

***Co-authored with Lives in Dreams and TRDancer. They are my better thirds***

**Chapter Four: BAM**

"_**I would never compromise you honor. However, feel free to compromise mine." –Edward**_

**BPOV**

I exited the Masen house, a natural high sort of surrounding me. It was always like that when I hung out with my friends, as crazy and odd as we all were together. Strange enough, we all fit together pretty well.

I wore a smile as my hand dipped into the pocket of my jeans—ones I had changed into in Edward's room while waiting for Emmett, Alice, and Jasper to show up—and pulled the slender keys of my equally slender quicksilver Mustang Saleen. It had been bought by Phil, my step-dad, for my seventeenth birthday and had been my pride and joy ever since. Sure she was small, but great things come in small packages.

Just look at Alice.

The headlights flashed as the doors unlocked, and I slid in as the butterfly doors opened up. Closing them once I was seated, I inserted the key into the ignition and put my foot to the gas.

I loved the purr of my car. It was low and rumbling, and I couldn't help the smile that came over my face before I floored it and peeled down the winding driveway of Edward's house. Good thing dad was only here for a visit, and not actually working here, or I _might _be afraid of getting a ticket.

'Might' being the operative word.

Speeding down the long roads of Forks—because fast is the _only _way to take these curves—I fiddled with the controls on the radio until I found a suitable radio station. Not that hard, seeing as Rose had been amazing enough to install a satellite radio a few weeks after Phil bought it. Forks had the _worst _local radio stations.

Coasting along the bends and waves of the paved Forks mountain roads, I thought back to all the events of last night and today. I had known that Edward was serious from the moment the words came from his lips, but I still questioned him when we were at the hospital—an unfortunate yet regular occurrence.

But we all had agreed in the end. Really, it was foolish to think that anything other than that would have happened. Edward was… well, Edward. People just sort of… followed him without much resistance. Of course, sometimes our group was an exception to that.

The drive from Edward's house to mine wouldn't take too long; we didn't live that far from Edward—in fact, it was only about fifteen or twenty minutes driving. That was one of the few good things about living in such a small town; you were never too far from the people you loved.

I continued my drive, bopping my head to the heavy bass and bleating guitar movements coming from my Bose speakers. I thought about how to bring up Vegas to my parents, and briefly wondered if they would say 'no'.

Phil was pretty cool when it came to me and my life. He wasn't too over-bearing and he knew that his place as my not-too-doting-and-yet-not-a-total-ass-step-father. There were three rules he expected me to live by: Use Protection—that was easy enough—Be Sober When Driving—I was smart enough to know that by nature—and Respect Those Who Show Respect to You. His thing was easy enough, and as he was a pretty loose guy and not too much for 'rules', we got along smashingly.

Mom would be a slight problem. She was a little more 'into' my life, and she tended to dig into things more deeply than Phil. Phil was a simple creature: give him food, my mom, and a baseball bat, and he was pretty much set. Mom, however…

And then there was dad. He didn't really have a 'say' in what I did or did not do (after all, I hadn't lived with him since I was five) but he would still say his peace. He was more or less more of your typical 'concerned parent' than mom or Phil was. He didn't, shall we say, 'approve' of Edward. He thought he was a bad influence on me, and not to mention some of the things he thinks of Emmett, King of all Things Innuendo and 'That's What She Said'. I think the only people who were my friends that he _did _like—to an extent—was lovable pixie Alice, sociable Rosalie and charismatic Jasper.

Okay, so it was really only Edward and Emmett he had a problem with. Hard to see how: Emmett was one of his great nephew's-cousin's-aunt's-mother's-son's-kid. I think. All I knew is that Em and I were cousins, distant ones.

No wonder we got along so God damned smashingly.

The thought of how I was going to play this game of 'Let-Me-Go-To-Vegas' was fresh in my head as I rounded the corner onto my street.

In Forks, the houses were basically a part of the same community, but the houses were set comfortably apart. And by 'comfortably apart', I mean roughly a football field apart.

Living rich had its perks.

Pulling up to the front of my house, I saw mom's sleek black 300 was sitting out, shining like an automated piece of midnight against the lush green back-drop of the natural mountainous trees. Phil's giant H2 stood out, its flaming red paint looking even more vibrant and blood-red than what it usually did. Beside those, looking only slightly out-of-place was Charlie—the father's—little dark purple Miata. He had come down to visit for my graduation, and would be leaving tomorrow. The life of an L.A. cop is pretty busy.

Cutting the engine, I opened the door and then closed it shut gently as I made my way up the walkway. The wide curtains were thrown open, and the panes reflected my walking reflection as I made my way up to the door.

I could hear the sounds of a baseball game going on inside, and shouts of 'Yes!' and 'Well shit Fallen, just be an ass-pirating prick why don't you, you douche?' Have I mentioned that Phil has colorful vocabulary? Oh, he rivals Emmett and Rose in that department, as hard as it is to believe.

I skipped the steps up to the porch, and turned the shiny brass knob of the front door—because we only ever locked the doors at night; Forks was notoriously quiet on the crime radar—and stepped inside.

The scent of chicken parmesana and garlic bread assaulted my scenes. I briefly thought about the time, and then realized that it was almost five. Hm, we had been quite a while…

"Mom! Dad! Phil! I'm home!" I yelled as I kicked my shoes off in front of the door, leaving them precariously in the way of anyone entering or exiting the house.

"Bella!" I heard mom yell back. "In the kitchen!" she told me. Good, she didn't sound mad. Then again, she was used to me coming home at late hours over the weekend.

"Coming!" I hollered back.

I padded along the hard-wood cherry floors through the foyer and past the living room where Phil and dad were watching a baseball game from like, last season. Phil's obsession with DVR'ing the damn games…

"Hey Bella! How was your night?" Phil asked from the place on the recliner, cold beer beverage in hand—gross, he's drinking a Bud Light. Man has poor tastes—and then dad was on the love seat across from him holding—indeed a better choice—a slender green bottle of Heineken. Nothing like beer from Holland, I'll tell you that.

"Hey Phil, it was fun," I answered. I leaned over the back of the leather recliner, and gave Phil a hug. He patted my arm, and said,

"Good. We were worried that you guys might get a little out of hand," he remarked. Ha, he had no idea. Or perhaps a small idea. More of an idea than what Charlie would have.

I smiled, but didn't comment. I moved over to dad, and gave him a hug as well.

"Hey dad, miss me?" I asked, kissing him on the cheek and trying to avoid the bush of brown mustache that was on his lip. He chuckled.

"Sure did kiddo. I'm glad your night was good. You were out pretty long," he noted when I pulled away. He didn't sound too reprimanding, and that was good.

Of course, he didn't sound too approving, either.

I shrugged it off, playing my game.

"Eh, we stayed at Emmett's. We left before anything got too rowdy," I lied as smoothly as a hit of Courvoisier. It was sort of true. If passing out drunk at a VIP booth can be the equivalent of 'leaving before anything got too rowdy'. His smile fell just slightly, and wouldn't have been noticeable to anyone who didn't know how to read Charlie.

"Really? How were things?" he asked mildly. I answered with a nonchalant,

"They were fine. Uncle Gerald was out at the club, and so he just let us have free rein over the house. We just sort hung out," I said, being sure to supply just enough information without lying _too _much.

"Hm. I hope you weren't drunk when you drove," he said next, giving me this look that clearly said 'you better had not been drunk at all, because I know Gerald, and I know your cousin, and I know that they both have their ways'. I just smiled at him.

"Dad, I'm smart. I don't drink and drive." Oh, but daddy-dearest, do I drink? Hell yes.

"Good," he said.

Like he was at all entirely convinced.

To avoid anymore of his questioning, I said my 'I'm going to see what mom's up to' line, and darted out of the living room and into the dining room and straight into the kitchen.

Mom was standing at the stove, stirring a pot of something boiling and humming the tune to some 80's pop song. Who knew someone could recite a full rendition to 'What a Feeling' in their head?

"Hey mom," I said, leaning against the frame of the kitchen door. She turned her head towards me, her face alight in a smile.

"Hello Bella. How was your night dear?" she asked, the perfect 'mom-tone' coloring her voice. It was natural; she had had it ever since I could remember.

I peeled myself from the wall, and made my way over to her so I could give her a hug.

"It was fine. We hung at Emmett's, so it was full of entertainment." Ha, no lie in that statement. It _was _full of entertainment and we _were _at Em's.

She hugged me back. "That's great. You know, I had to convince your father than it was normal for you guys to stay out late like that. He wasn't pleased," she told me with a glorious smirk on her face. I chuckled.

"Oh, but he sounded _so _enthused when he asked about it," I chuckled lowly.

"Indeed. You should have heard him: 'Renée, she's only eighteen. She could be out doing God knows what with all kinds of people'," she said. I shook my head; you'd think I was out sleeping with people or something.

"That's dad. Just how he is," I reasoned. It was probably only natural for him. He had gotten out of 'raising' me. Any chance he got he acted as the 'parent'. Not like I could blame him, he was just making up for lost time.

Mom got a serene look on her face, and then smiled down at me. "That he is…" She turned back to her cooking, and I watched. I always loved watching her cook, and enjoyed eating it just as much. It was funny when Emmett was over to eat her cooking; he ate like a ravenous wolf that hadn't ever seen a T-bone in its life.

While she was momentarily distracted by whatever thought was running through her head, I decided to snag a pair of oven mitts form above the stove. As she bent down to open the oven door, I reached in front of her first, getting ready to bring up Vegas.

"So mom," I began, opening the oven door for her. "The gang and I want to take a trip this summer together. You know, before we all go off to college and everything."

She straightened up. "Oh? Where do you plan to go?" she inquired.

I shrugged nonchalantly as if it were no big deal. "Oh, just Vegas," I said, setting the piping hot glass dish of chicken parmesan on the top of the stove and putting the mitts beside it. She looked at me peculiarly.

"Vegas?" she repeated slowly and deliberately as if she thought that she hadn't heard me right. I nodded.

"Yeah. Just one last time to hang out, act like kids before college, you know?" I said, just as casually as I when I had brought the whole thing up.

She regarded me for a moment, taking in my innocent expression.

"You all talked about it already?" she asked.

"Yeah. We went over it all, got it planned out," I told her, she quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Well then I don't see why you asked me. I'll let Phil know," she told me, turning back to the food she was preparing. Good, she'll take care of Phil—I could only imagine how. Wait, on second thought, let's _not _imagine that—but that left _me_ to tell Charlie, who though had little authority over me _here _was bound to bitch about it…

"And your father, too. Lord knows he'll throw a fit," she added at the end. It was nice having a mother who sometimes had the inclination to share the brain-wave that I did.

I smiled in victory, a Little Bella in my head making its own touch-down dance.

'_Fuck yes, bitches!' _

But I kept it cool. As far as mom was concerned, this was just an innocent little trip to Vegas.

Ha, innocent. Yeah right.

We continued to finish up dinner, adding the finishing touches to the salad and the chicken before helping her get down the plates and everything put on them before calling the 'boys' in to get their shit and eat.

We all ate dinner in the living room, trays holding our food. We never really used the dining room; it was mainly for show. I.E.: we used it for formal occasions. Really, what was the point of three people sitting a huge table meant for ten? We weren't the British royal family… Or Hugh Heffner…

After having stuffed ourselves thoroughly—mom's cooking was astronomical in its utter awesomeness and perpetual bliss—I helped out cleaning the kitchen (something I always did) and then we all sat in the living room watching random clips of TV with the channels being changed continuously.

You see, none of the 'grown and oh-so-wise-and-fan-fucking-mature adults' could decide what to watch.

Charlie wanted to watch football. (Replays, I might add)

Phil wanted to watch UFC. (Replays, I might add. Again.)

René didn't give a damn. "_Just choose something." _

And me? I was the good daughter, and sat back and took whatever. I didn't care what we watched as long as—

_Buzz… buzz… buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz…_

Okay stupid little Motorola Razr, hold on…

It was Edward.

_'Hey my Loveable Edible, I'm coming over ;D' _

I smiled.

"Hey guys, I'm going to turn in. Long night, long day, you know?" I said, standing up. Mom looked up at me.

"Okay, good night sweetie. Sleep well," she told me as I bent over to give her a hug. Then she whispered so Phil and Charlie couldn't hear. "They won't give you any trouble about Vegas. I'll speak to them later," she promised.

I smiled. God I loved my mother.

I hugged Phil and Charlie, giving them each the usual 'goodnight'. I didn't usually when it was just us—Phil and mom and I—because, well, we just didn't do that. It was just 'I'm out, see ya later'.

But, Charlie missed out on the years of 'goodnight daddy' and 'goodnight mommy'. So I indulged him when he was able to visit. You know, giving him the 'I'm a five-year-old' years that he missed, despite the fact that I was now eighteen, and the farthest thing from the 'sweet and innocent pig-tail-wearing-gap-in-front-teeth' four-year-old that had gone with Renée after their divorce.

But what the hell, what he didn't know wouldn't kill him. In fact, it would probably _add_ years on his life.

Which was a good thing, believe me.

I ascended the stairs, pushing the thoughts of Charlie and the differences in how things _were _as opposed to the way they are _now _into the back of my mind and instead focused on something much more promising.

Edward was coming over.

Which when one took the time to think about it, really wasn't all that rare. It was either, me going out and sneaking to his house, him sneaking out to mine, or us meeting up somewhere in the middle.

We had been since, oh, eighth grade. Even before we were 'together'. It was an Edward/Bella thing.

I neared my room down at the end of the hall—and needless to say, the farthest away from any of the other rooms—and opened my door and stepped in.

It was a typical teenaged room—posters covering almost every inch of wall, leaving barely a hint of the incredibly light blue paint to be seen. I also had pictures tacked up—mostly of the gang and I—and bookshelves with much of the reading material of my high-school life. I also had a few C.D.s—the alt rock compliments of Edward, old school rap compliments of Emmett—and, oh, wait for it—classic _signed _vinyl of Queen. Did I have a record player? No. But Edward did…

And record players—and the guys that wield them—are _hot. _

But, possession of record and lack of the player required to put said record aside, I grabbed the thick, soft towel from its place on the chair positioned at my desk and absently plucked the cotton shorts and blue tank top that I usually slept in from on top of my bed and trekked into my bathroom that was adjacent to my room.

I clicked that light on, and moved over the hard tiled floors of it.

I loved my bathroom there was nothing else that could be said about it. The tiles were a plain white, but they had a pretty, elegant golden swirl in them, and the grout around them was dyed black. The sink was as long as the wall across from the door and beside that was my walk-in shower.

I tossed my towel onto the top of the sink, and then went to turn the water on. I let it run over my fingers and warm up before turning the handle and letting the water spray from the overhead faucet.

I stepped away, quickly pulling my shirt over my head and letting the rest of my clothes follow.

Getting into the shower, I let the steam surround me as I began to wash my body and my hair. The scent of my honeysuckle body wash wafted around me, and that coupled with the soothing heat was very relaxing on me.

I lathered myself in the sweet-smelling suds, grateful that I didn't have to share a bathroom with anyone but me, myself, and I... and on occasion, Alice and Rosalie, Edward too. Oh, and one time Emmett, but that was when he was on-his-ass drunk because he thought someone set his Jeep—when he had a Jeep—on fire.

It was a harmless prank, swear.

In fact, the only person I hadn't had to let use my bathroom was—

Nope, wait. Jazz used my bathroom as well.

Chuckling at the lack of even my own bathroom being my own, I finished rinsing off and then stepped onto the tile, careful not to fall.

Been there, done that. One of my _many _trips to the ER.

I grabbed my towel, patting myself dry and slipping into my PJs. I wrapped the towel around my head, shaking it thoroughly before taking it, my dirty clothes, and myself, out into my bedroom.

I dropped my dirty clothes into the little basket beside my bathroom door—it had to be there, otherwise my laundry would pile up on my floor—and then dropped my towel onto the chair at my desk. I was about to turn on the music to my iPod when a set of muscled, strong arms found their way around my body, hugging me tightly as a familiar scent washed over me. I smiled.

"Hey Edward," I said happily, turning around in his grip and reaching up on the tips of my toes to give him a kiss.

One he was eager to return.

His lips moved against mine, soft and sweet and with a hint of scotch.

Mmm, just the way I liked him.

Soon, his hands were traveling from around my torso down to my hips and over—

"Edward," I breathed against his lips. "I'm beginning to think that you've come here to compromise my honor," I teased. He put on a face of faux shock.

"Me? Compromise your honor? I would never compromise your honor, lovely Bella," he said. Then he put his hands on my shoulders, and moved me back at arm's length. He looked me up and down, a sexy-as-_hell _crooked smirk playing over his lips. "However, feel free to compromise mine."

'_Oh, are you offering?'_

I rolled my eyes and him, and slapped him playfully—and quietly—said, "Wouldn't you love that?"

He let out a laugh as quiet as possible, and then headed over towards my giant king-sized bed and plopped down, making it groan lightly underneath him. His long athletic legs hung over the edge, and it was then that I realized that he was wearing his favorite black Stewie pajama bottoms and a plain white wife beater. Damn sexy…

"You staying the night?" I asked, turning my iPod on and letting some new Irish band—The Script, I think?—taper into the background as I crawled into bed beside Edward on all fours.

He put his arm around me, pulling me closer to his body above the covers, taking my hair into his hand.

He sighed. "Yeah, but I gotta get out early. Mom and Dad said Vegas was a go—of course—but dad has this convention or something to go to tomorrow at the hospital, and so he wants me to go. Nothing too big, but I figured what the hell? So I agreed, and after I said my goodnights and changed, I climbed out of my window 'horrible teen-flick style' and rode my bike down here," he said absently, playing with a strand of hair. I smiled. He never drove the Vanquish here when it came to sneak into my house. He went old-school.

And rode this old, five-year-old bicycle down here, and parked it under the tree up to my window.

"Sounds fun," I teased. Without having to look at him, I knew that he rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you think so… So, want to know why I came here, all in the hours of the dark and what not?"

I snorted. "To have me compromise your so called 'honor'," I replied sarcastically. He was over me in an instant, his hands on either side of my face and one of his legs in between mine.

"Hm, I thought it was _me _who was going to compromise _your _honor first?" he said dangerously. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Whatever, Edward. Go on, tell me why you have come here, if not to have me sexually assault you?"

He shook his head, his mass of bronze hair falling into his eyes. "Now, I never said that I didn't come here to have you sexually assault me. There's just another reason," he told me, pausing to see if I was going to make another smart-ass comment.

"Well, do-tell, oh secretive one," I told him, moving my hands so I could run them along the lengths of his arms.

"Well, Emmett and I got to talking, and we realized a minor flaw in my plan," he began. I furrowed my brows.

"What kind of flaw?" I asked.

"Eh, just 'where are we going to stay', 'what are we going to drive', 'when are we leaving', and 'how are we getting there?'" he said.

"Hm. Okay, I see. So, what did the Masterful McCarty and Masen Duo come up with?"

Another blaring grin broke over his face. "We figured we'd fly. I mean, imagine all of us huddled in Em's Cadillac for 'X' amount of hours. Not only would we be all smushed together, but Em has a habit of playing old D4L and Snoop on road trips. Not fucking happening," he shuddered. I just shook my head; Emmett _loved _his old-school rap… Edward went on "Next, we just assumed rent from wherever we touchdown in Vegas. No use in shipping the cars with us when we could just as well get some sweet rides there and have no real obligations in them." Okay, that made sense. Not like I would put my baby in the cargo-hold of a five-ton box of bolts and machinery in the first place.

"Cool. It's good that's settled. So when are we leaving and where are we staying, or are we just winging it?" I asked. He smiled.

"Now, that was the only place where Emmett and I disagreed—" something not very rare "—because he wanted to leave like tomorrow." I chuckled. That was _so _like Emmett. "And I figured that a couple weeks would be fine. He thought it was too long—" _total 'that's-what-she-said' moment _"—and so we agreed on a week from tomorrow," he explained. I nodded.

"And we're staying where…"

He chuckled, and bent his head down to my neck, moving it up and down from my jaw. "Ah, another small discrepancy between us. You see Emmett wanted to stay at the MGM, or the one with the Eiffel Tower out in front of it. He even suggested the one with the Sphinx and pyramid. But you know what?" he asked, right into my ear.

"What?" I breathed.

"I decided on the _Bella_gio," he whispered sensuously.

I don't think I thought coherently for the rest of the night.

I mean, Edward was _very _distracting…

…informing me about the merits of Vegas. By what he said, we'd be partying our asses off like there was no tomorrow.

Soon, we'd find out how naive that thought was.

**Lennixx: **um, no Dream. You forget, my little spiel is first, therefore MY review is first. HA!

Moving on.

Okay, so this chapter was originally thirteen pages long, no lie. Now it is seven. Why? Because I edited out all the hot ExB parts of it. I know, stab me. A lot. And hard. (twss) Well, this 'editing' cause TRD to get mad at me, and thus, our newest project has come about: 'Tomfoolery of the Heist', which is a correlation with this story involving scenes that are edited out. i.e., the awesome hot and sexy scenes between our favorite couples of NBDH. So, if I am estimating correctly, this chapter will be the first up in that story! (Unless Dream wants to add onto her Alice/Jasper chapter… :D)

Hm… OH! And this story got nominated for the Sparkle Awards! For a list of nominees, a place to make nominations, and voting, go to www(dot)thesparkleawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com!

Yes, Dance, SEX WALL (will totals make sense when TOTH comes out, promise)

First reviewer gets a first look at this alternate chapter! :D SO REVIEW!!! (No, Dream, YOUR review does NOT count)

**Dancer: **Awesome chapter, I love it, I think it rocks all socks. And I'd just like to add: SEX WALL!! xD.

Please review! :D

**Dreamer: BAM!!! **Awesome!!! :D :D :D!!!! It's not long till one of my favorite parts comes up :D. I'se thinks my fellow writers here know what it is. I have one thing to say UPDATE GUYS!! Wait, it's me to update next, isn't it? Shit.

Anyway, who wants to tell them about the sparkle awardey? BAM!

I hereby count this as a review, making it the first review for this chapter. I win :D


	6. Airport Strip

**Nine Billion Dollar Heist**

***Co-authored with Lives in Dreams and TRDancer. They are my better thirds* (Yes, I will say this the whole story. Get used to it. :P**

**Chapter Five: Airport Strip **

"**I did, it's not my fault you got drunk and wanted to get off with the exchange student."**** –Jasper **

_**JPOV **_

We drove to the airport, parked, got on the plane, got to Vegas and the sun hit us. Then we sparkled.

**Dreamer: Short and Sweet and straight to the point, don't you agree? Now if you would be so kind as to review, it would be as good as sparkling in the sun.**

**Lennixx: Totes yall should review. This was the BEST. CHAPTER. EVAH. **

**Do EET OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENSES OF YOUR ABHORRID ACTIONS!!! **

**Dancer: Yesssss!!!!!! REVIEW!!! JkJK. xD**

(The Real Chapter)

Alice was going to hit her head off the bloody car ceiling and I was going to have an 'I told you so' moment.

"Alice, calm down. You've been on a plane before."

"Yeah, I know but we've never been to _Vegas_ and this is the biggest thing we've ever done!" She jumped up too high this time and did hit the car roof, and instead of having my sweet 'I told you so' moment, I was worried. Typical.

"Wow Alice, are you okay?" I pulled to the side of the road. Geez, now we were going to be late, and I was going to be victim of an 'Eddie attack'.

She was still clutching her head, "Yeah, no thanks to you. Why'd you have to buy this dumb car anyway?" Okay, no one insults my Enzo, it's just a law.

"Hey, I did tell you not to. But would you listen, no. It's not my fault."

"Just shut up and drive, we're going to be late. Again."

Everyone was waiting for us outside the terminal, and yeah, we were late again. But we are always late so everyone was used to it anyways. We still had something like five hours until we left anyway so we were fine.

"_You and me baby aint nothin but mammals  
So lets do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby aint nothin but mammals  
So lets do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Gettin horny now"_

Em's ringtone, it's funny and all, but the amount of stares we were getting. Not to mention the parents that were giving us death glares and holding their children's ears. Okay, it _was _funny but I'd never admit that to him.

"Emmett, will you please shut that thing up? People are beginning to stare," Rosalie death whispered.

"That guy didn't, oh wait he just looked," Emmett tried to defend.

"Just answer it!" More death whispering.

"Fine!" He flipped his phone over and answered, "Hello?"

"OHMYGOD!! IT REALLY IS YOU! DO YOU REMEMBER ME! I'M THAT SCOTTISH EXCHANGE STUDENT YOU SLEPT WITH AND SAID YOU'D COME VISIT!"We could _all _hear the screams, Rosalie was going to be pissed, but the rest of us doubled over in laughter.

"Eh, eh. Wrong number!" He snapped the phone shut and threw it into the nearest bin, but he missed and it started to go off again.

This cause as to all-except Rosalie- laugh harder and Alice fell into me hard, before we both hit the ground with her on top of me.

"Emmett, is there something you're not telling me?" Rosalie asked all sweet like.

"No babe, I promised I'd tell you everything."

Bella was already over to us, helping Alice up off of me and Emmett was walking towards me to help me, and I knew it was time for one of our 'silent conversations'. Okay, they weren't so much silent but we hoped no one else could hear us.

"You were supposed to delete me off of the internet," he whispered.

"I did, it's not my fault you got drunk and wanted to get off with the exchange student." I hadn't really deleted him off of the internet, he just had so many accounts that I got bored after awhile.

"It's not my fault that she didn't follow the student exchange sex rules."

"You just made that up. 'Sides, it's not my fault. Fix the mess yourself."

"Some best friend you are." They were now starting to stare, so we had to stop there. Damn, I had a really good insult for him.

We were inside the building and standing in a queue. Standing in a queue with Emmett is the worst thing in the world you're subject to his crappy 'all so funny' jokes. But it's not as bad as standing in a queue with Emmett with a pissed off Rosalie. That is worse, though it could jeopardize the entire plan. When Rose is mad at Emmett it can last for months. Clearly being able to read my mind with his 'mind reading' abilities Edward turned towards them and spoke.

"You two better make up or you are not coming, you got that!"

"It'll take more than a fight to stop me cumin." Emmett sniggered.

"You're disgusting you know that," Edward replied and wrapped an arm around Bella.

"Ewww, Edward, your wet."

That sent as all down laughing lane.

Oh no. We'd forgotten about the increase in security. No, we weren't terrorists or extremist. We didn't have any illegal substances on us, or weapons. We were all perfectly legal. But we had Emmett.

"Will you please remove all shoes and belts?" A security guy asked us. Here it comes.

"Ah, guys, normally I don't strip for free but this one is on the house. Jazz, Eddie, wanna join me?"

"Yeah, sure, why not." I started to remove my shoes and belt, but the way we were doing it made us look like a bunch of strippers and finally Edward joined in.

"Sir, please stop." It was an affinitive tone, one you didn't want to mess with. Edward and I stopped and stepped back, but in true Emmett style, Emmett continued and started to hum stripper music.

"Sir, stop now."

"Why? You're enjoying this."

The guy whispered to the other guy and they both moved at the same time, grabbing him by the armpit and dragging him out of here.

The third, quiet security guard spoke. "Any of you want to try some funny business if not, hurry up and get through."

We all rushed through, trying to be the first one. None of us wanted to go where Emmett was.

We were in the waiting area; we weren't waiting for the plane – no, we were on our final call for that- we were waiting for Emmett to get back from wherever he was. If we hadn't made that stupid rule of 'no one gets left behind', we'd already be on the plane eating fancy shrimp. Then we saw him sauntering over, his clothes and hair messed up –kinda like how he looked after he spent some time with Rose- and a bag over his shoulder. He was taking his sweet time. Getting restless, Edward and Bella stood up, but Bella turned to someone and they were carrying a tray of leftover food and drinks. Bella walked right into it and the waiter dropped everything right on top of her. It wasn't a pretty sight. There was spaghetti hanging over her head, she was soaked because of the water and soda. Egg was sticking to her along with other things. I repeat, not a pretty sight.

"Oh shit, I can't go on the plane like this!" Bella moaned, and the rest of us groaned. We couldn't be late for this flight!

"Come on, Bella, it's not that bad. You can get changed on the plane. Everything will be fine. I promise." Edward tried to dazzle her, but if I've learned one thing, you can't make them look a state without a tantrum.

"But then I have to sit through take off with all of this over me and it will stink up the plane."

I saw Rosalie and Emmett start to sneak toward the plane; there was no way I would be left to face this, Alice or no Alice. So I nudged her in the side and indicated towards them and we made our escape.

Technically, we weren't breaking the 'no one gets left behind' rule because we were following rule number 3; 'Let couples sort out their own arguments'. Yeah, we had rules for everything.

Finally we were on the plane and Bella was still complaining. But she was right, she stunk—really badly. We were strapped in and ready to go. Next to me Alice was sucking hard on her lollipop and I swear I could hear Emmett do the same. I would be sucking on one but those things are bloody hard, it broke at least five teeth last time. So never again will I suck a lollipop. I was pushed back by the force of the thrust and you could hear Emmett counting down.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Blast off!" And we were in the air.

The seat belt sign was off and so was Bella. Trailing after her was Alice.

"And then there was four." Emmett sniggered, I figured Rosalie couldn't be arsed with it, so she left too.

"And then there was three." Edward was at the window side and was trapped in place. But that didn't stop him, as he climbed over the chair and left me with Emmett. I started to panic, normally I'd put up with him but he was being an annoying jerk today. No way was I babysitting him.

"Hey, wait for me! You can't leave me with him!" I was crawling over Emmett trying to get out. Not the smartest of things considering we were in first class and all the suited up business men and women were staring at me. I showed them the shy grin and they looked away, though some were staring at me in ways that made me want to shiver.

I walked up to the end of the bowing 747 and there was the gang sitting in a corner talking. Bella was changed and everyone was content, I didn't want to ruin it and I nearly walked back to Emmett until Alice spotted me and skipped over and dragged me over. We sat down and I kissed her softly, whilst pulling her onto my lap and wrapping my arms securely around her. Yeah, right now I was glad Emmett wasn't here, even Eddie and Bella were getting intimate. And we all just talked about stuff.


	7. Girly Cars Spin Edward Right Round

**Nine Billion Dollar Heist **

***Co-authored with Lives in Dreams and TRDancer. They are my better thirds.***

**Chapter Six: Girly Cars Spin Edward Right Round**

"_**Edward, have you spontaneously generated a vag and uterus, because this is a total mom car, man."--Emmett**_

**_RPOV _**

When we all returned to our seats out of pity for Emmett we found him looking pretty content, bobbing his head to his iPod touch and drinking Crown Royal.

"How did you get that?" I demanded, standing next to his seat and putting my hand on my hip. This, however, got no reaction out of him, as his eyes were closed and the music was so loud I could hear it... not to mention the fact that he was singing along.

_"A little gambling is fun when you're with me, Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun, and baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun..."_

I kicked him in the shin, expecting a reaction, but he just took a sip of his alcohol and continued singing the chorus. _"Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face..."_

I yanked the earphone out of his ear, leaned very close, and repeated loudly, "How did you get that?" I pointed at his Crown Royal.

He blinked at me in surprise and glanced down at his drink, then turned down his iPod touch. "I asked for it."

"Emmett, you're not old enough to get alcohol," I hissed, trying to be quiet enough that none of the surrounding business men would hear and report Emmett.

He shrugged. "I know, but they asked, and when I said what I wanted they didn't card me or anything, so I didn't question their intelligence."

I sighed and headed back to my seat. Sometimes Emmett just infuriated me, no matter how much I loved him... and this was one of those moments.

A scratchy voice came over the intercom, announcing that the plane was making it's descent. I buckled up and settled back and waited for it to be over. I could hear Bella squeaking at Edward that she didn't like landings, and him comforting her.

The plane landed and I stayed in my seat, waiting for all the people from the coach class to leave the plane. Once all the business men were gone I got up to get my bags from the overhead compartment. When I turned around again, the other five had all left. '_Well, thanks guys. That's very considerate of you.'_

"Do you need any help, Miss?" a steward asked me, laying a hand on my shoulder and obviously eyeing my better assets... or just my ass.

"No, I'm fine, I just need to catch up with my friends," I replied, shaking him off and quickly exiting the plane.

I found Alice standing in front of a row of slot machines in the lobby of the airport. As I walked up to her she scanned them and seemed to decide the one three to her right was better than the rest. She walked up to it and dropped a quarter into it. The little pictures spun, and matched up perfectly, making it ding and a couple bills come out of the slot. Alice pumped her fist in the air and turned to me.

"Did you see that? I totally won!" She waved the money at me. "Fifty dollars!"

"Uh huh. Good job. Thanks for leaving me behind, by the way," I said. Alice's face fell a little bit.

"Aw, Rose, I didn't realize. I thought you were right behind me."

The dejected look on her face made me laugh. "It's okay, Alice. There was a total creeper steward though."

"Ugh, really?"

I nodded.

"Well I'm glad you got away."

"Where did everyone else go?" I asked, looking around the lobby.

Alice glanced around too. "Um, I'm not sure. We all got excited about the casinos and went off... everywhere." She shrugged helplessly. "Emmett may have gone that way... and I'm pretty sure Jasper was going to keep an eye on him... and Edward was going to look at the rental cars and Bella would usually stay with Edward, right?"

"That's a start, I guess. Let's go look for Edward first. If all else fails, we'll probably all head for the rental cars in the end."

We started off in the direction of the rental car agency, weaving our way through the crowds of people. In the distance, I saw a tell tale brunette mop of hair with the blue bow that Alice had forced her to put in it bobbing toward us. I nudged Alice.

"There's Bella," I said, pointing.

Bella pushed her way through the crowd and smacked her hand on my shoulder, gasping for breath.

"Ow," I mumbled.

"Gotta... come... Ed...war... Em..." Bella panted.

"Bella? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Alice panicked.

She shook her head and grabbed us both by the arms and dragged us through the crowd, which parted to make way for us. Bella led us to the part of the rental agency that had a large Volvo symbol on the wall. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were gathered around a silver car and you could see that they were arguing. As we got closer, I could hear what Emmett was saying.

"Edward, have you spontaneously generated a vag and uterus, because this is a total mom car, man."

"We are renting this car," Edward said.

"C'mon, man, I do not want to be seen driving around Vegas in a mom car," Jasper insisted.

"There's no one in Vegas that you know except us, and we're going to be in the car too," Bella contradicted.

"Exactly," Edward finished. "Anyone else?" No one said anything; we all just stared at him in disbelief. Edward turned to the rental car person. "We'll take this one."

~*~

"So which hotel are we staying at again?" Alice asked, bouncing in her seat. Jasper tried to get her to settle down, but she wasn't having any of it.

"The Bellagio," Edward replied, looking at Bella through his peripheral vision and smiling. I rolled my eyes. It was so tacky of him to pick that hotel just because the name of it had 'Bella' in it, but Bella was eating it up, and I honestly did not care where I slept as long as it was nice... which the Bellagio was.

"Dude, seriously, this car is for old people," Emmett commented, running his fingers down the frame underneath the window.

"I told you, I like it," Edward protested, gritting his teeth.

"How can you like it, man?" Jasper asked, wrinkling his nose. "Like Emmett said, old people."

"It's nice! Fuck you people, I'm going to buy this car," Edward insisted.

"But what about the Vanquish?" Bella asked.

"Oh, you or Rose can have it."

"No thanks, I'm good with my Porsche." I extracted myself from the conversation before I could even become involved. If Edward wanted a Volvo, he could have a Volvo. It wasn't a big deal.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the Vanquish, but I don't really want it. I'd rather watch you drive it... in fact, watching you drive it is what makes it so sexy," Bella mused.

Edward looked thoughtful. "I know what you mean... but even so, I'm going to buy myself this Volvo as well."

"You do that, Eddie-boy," Emmett grumbled.

We pulled up to the Bellagio and exited the Volvo with sighs of relief. Edward threw the keys to the valet and we headed into the hotel to check in.

Each couple had their own suite and each suite was separated by a few other ones, though we were all on the same floor. I waited long enough to get the keys—we all had a key to our own and then to everyone else's suite—and then headed straight up to the suite with my lighter bag that had my comfy clothes in it. When I got up to the room I headed straight for the bathroom to change out of my travelling clothes and into skin tight black sweats and a lime green tank top with dark green stars on it. Comfortable, but not so hideous I couldn't wear them out of the hotel room. I swept my hair up into a wavy ponytail and pinned a flower that's colour matched the stars on the tank top into it.

That done, I took my bag into the separate master bedroom and walked over to the window. I opened the curtains and sighed. The view was absolutely beautiful; I was so glad we had come here, not only for the game, but because it was just plain fun.

I dropped my bag and turned around, taking a few steps and flopping onto the plush bed. I rolled over and hugged a pillow to myself. It smelled pretty damn good; what did these people use to wash their bed sheets and where could I get some?

I lay there hugging the pillow for a long while not even thinking. I think I dozed off, because I was startled straight up when I heard loud music coming from outside the bedroom.

_"You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down, down."_

Flo Rida's voice faded out before I could hear the girl singing back and it repeated again. I lay back down and rolled all the way across the bed, getting up on the other side of it and cracking the door open to peer out. Emmett was standing on the other side holding a daisy and the remote for the surround sound system. When he saw my head poke through the crack he smiled and the music turned down and then turned into silence.

"Is the only music you listen to pervy?" I asked finally, breaking it. Emmett seemed to think about it, and then shrugged, holding the daisy out to me. I took it and smiled a little, glad he'd remembered my favourite flower.

"I guess so." There was another awkward silence. _Homosexual baby born,_ I thought randomly, and then smirked. Emmett looked curious, but didn't ask, instead letting his breath out in a loud whoosh and saying quickly, "Forgive me?"

"Yup," I replied, just as quickly, and then grabbed the collar of his red polo shirt, pulling him into the bedroom and kissing him full out.

~*~

I snuggled into Emmett's side and then decided that, while he was very warm and fun to cuddle with, it was definitely more worth my while to sit back and look at him while he was shirtless. So I did, running my hand down his abs.

"Urgh, don't start that again," he warned me.

"What if I want to?" I asked teasingly. Emmett looked pointedly at the digital alarm clock that glowed red from the bedside table.

"We have to meet the others to plan out what we're doing tonight," he reminded me.

"They can come here," I decided, laying my arm back down and putting my head on top of it, still looking at him.

"Well, in that case...," he rolled over so that he was sitting on top of me, "have I mentioned how much I like this shirt?"

"No, I don't think you have." Emmett's hands ran up my sides, wrinkling the fabric of the shirt.

"I like it a lot," he continued, "but I think it would look a lot better on the floor."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought we weren't starting this again?"

Emmett sighed and rolled off of me again. "You're probably right," he murmured.

Just then, the door to the bedroom slammed open and there stood Alice with Jasper lurking behind her.

"You're late," she accused, her hand on her hip.

"We were coming," I protested, pushing the covers off of me and rolling out of the bed—literally. I landed with a thud and a small cry of pain. Emmett stuck his head over the edge worriedly.

"You okay, babe?"

"I'm fine." His face disappeared and I grabbed the edge of the bed to help myself up, brushing myself off when I was on my feet. Emmett was on the other side pulling a T-shirt out of his bag and I walked around the bed to wait for him. He pulled it over his head and we walked out of the room hand in hand.

I could hear Bella and Edward playing with the HDTV. When we walked into the room they were on CSI: Miami, but before we had even taken another step it had changed to That 70's Show, to House, to Psych, to The Big Bang Theory, to The Office...

"Hey, stop, I wanna watch that!" Emmett yelled, dropping my hand and going to sit on the couch. Edward quickly hit the power button on the remote and shook his head.

"No, dude. We gotta coordinate and everything for tonight," Edward insisted.

I shook my head at their antics and went to sit next to Bella.

"Where did Alice and Jasper go?" I asked curiously.

Bella looked confused. "I thought Alice went to get you guys. By the way, why do you guys get a separate bedroom from the living room? Plus a bar in the foyer and your dining room has more space..." she speculated.

"They did come to get us, but then they disappeared. I don't know why ours is bigger..." I looked around for the first time. The suite was wicked cool, what I could see from this angle, anyways. "Ooh, I like this art," I commented.

"We don't have art, either," Bella mused. "I do like it though."

Emmett looked up from his conversation with Edward. "Our suite is one upgrade higher than theirs," he said. "I wanted us to have the bedroom separate from this." He gestured to the living room and dining room in general.

"Yeah, so that if—no, when—you two broke something he could just pretend it never happened," Jasper cracked.

I spun around to look at him. He was sitting in a chair behind me like he'd been there the whole time, Alice on his knee, giggling.

"Where were you guys?" I demanded.

"Nowhere, nowhere," Alice brushed me off. "Now, let's start with the plans." Her devilishness crept into her voice like it always did when we were planning. She hopped off of Jasper's lap and grabbed herself her own chair.

"Yes, let's," Edward said, drawing the attention to him. He took out a large piece of paper, unfolding it and laying it on the coffee table. I leaned closer to get a better look. It was a blue print map of the Bellagio casino. Edward tapped his pen on the front entrance.

"We will, obviously, enter through here," he began. "Alice will bring up the rear, snapping pictures with her digital camera." Alice grinned. "It will be mostly Bella and Rosalie's job to pose as models just so it doesn't look like Alice is just taking pictures of the building—even though she is. She'll do that all night. We're going to be in the table games room—"

"Where else?" Bella interrupted, teasing. Edward half-smiled.

"Indeed, where else, it is a specialty of ours, isn't it?" Edward commented.

"Yup," I amended.

"Alright, so we all can play some games, doesn't matter which ones. It doesn't matter whether you win or lose, but try to act the part of rich kid who thinks they're going to win but really doesn't know anything," Edward continued.

"Puh-leeze, like I even have to try," I said, flipping my hair over my shoulder. _Hmm, I wonder what happened to the elastic..._

"Yeah, Rose really doesn't," Alice agreed. I looked at her sharply, but saw the teasing look on her face and smiled. I shouldn't have even thought once, I knew I couldn't even be thought of as dumb unless I was acting.

"Onward ho," Emmett joked.

"Are we going to practice the blackjack table system?" Jasper asked.

Edward leaned back into the couch and crossed his arms. "What do you guys think?"

"We've done it before," I pointed out.

"But not many times," Bella reasoned.

"Maybe we could just do it for an hour or so?" Alice suggested.

I shrugged. "Sure, fine with me. It'll be good to remember for when we really need to do it."

"I agree." Bella nodded, sitting back against the couch as well. Edward put his arm around her.

"Well, Sex Crew, is that all we need to address?" Edward asked. We all burst into fits of laughter except for Edward, since he hadn't caught himself slip up in his wording. "What are you guys laughing at?"

"Dude, you just said Sex Crew!" Jasper choked out through his laughter. Edward looked shocked for a moment, but then he joined in the laugh attack.

We laughed until our sides were split in true Six Crew fashion; just another Six Crew moment for the ages. Just like we thought tonight was going to be.

But tonight would be the night everything would change.

We just didn't know it yet.

**Dancer: I actually wrote Sex Crew by accident... and so Edward said it. They thought it was funneh. You thought it was funneh. I thought it was funneh. We all win. Typos = fun.**

**Please review because they are more fun to read than it is fun to imagine Emmett in the Bellagio Tower Suite playing love songs to me while wearing a red polo which I then take off of him very, very slowly... okay, reviews are not better than this scene that will be featured in TOTH if I ever get around to writing it. :D Only "I" will actually be Rose. Whatever. Small insignificant detail.**

**Don't get me wrong though. Reviews rock. A lot. So please review. A lot.**

**Also, this line rocks: "It smelled pretty damn good; what did these people use to wash their bed sheets and where could I get some?" Who else sees the double meaning?**

**This AN is too long.**

**Lennixx: Yo, I dun know about you people, but I laughed my posterior end OFF when I read Dancer's line up there about 'It smelled pretty damn good; what did these people use to wash their bed sheets and where can I get some?' HAHAHAHA. *Wipes tears from eyes* Good times, good times…**

**And you had BETTER get this chap revised and into TOTH, TRDevil mah friend. It would be full of sweet sexin' time between our favourite pervy teddie bear and tenacious awesome-sauce blonde : ) **

**And just to make one small detail known to the greater public, the song mentioned above, 'Right Round'? Awesome song, yes, but listen to the ORIGONAL version by Dead or Alive called 'You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'. It's awesome, but that might be because I totally love the 80's and anything that came from there. (Though, the music video might scare you…)**

**Ha! I wonder if that sounded wrong to everyone else.**

**And, BTW, today is 'Write the Longest AN You Possibly can for a Story Day' Have Fun! **

**Dreamer: Shouldn't we make it 'Write the Longest REVIEW you possibly can for NBDH day'? Just asking...**

**Okay yeah, so was I the only one who thought Bella was having a threesome with Eddie and Em? I mean read the line again.**

'Gotta... come... Ed...war... Em..." Bella panted.'

**Yeah okay, now that I think if it, I think it might just have been me. **

**Ah yes, TOTH I'm supposed to be writing a scene for that.... But I'll working on it soon. **

**Okay so if it wasn't for this bad news I would have a short AN but I have bad news so I have a long AN.**

**Okay so El Lexo here has being spending too much time on her CPU and it has overheated. But it's getting taken to get fixed tomorrow but it could take a week to finish so that could mean no update for about a week and a half, two weeks.**

**But on the bright side, I've nearly finished school, so that means I can spend all the time in the world updating and writing. :) **

**So everyone review!! These AN's must have taken up a page or something . . . **


	8. Let the Games Begin, Motherfuckers!

**Nine Billion Dollar Heist **

***Co-Authored with the amazing Lives in Dreams and TRDancer***

**Chapter Seven: Let the Games Begin, Motherfuckers!**

"_**Of all the people Barack Obama would be 'homies' with, Emmett, you are probably the least likely candidate," -Jasper**_

**Phase One: Part One**

**EPOV**

"Shit, Bella, I can't find it!" I complained as I leaned over her, fumbling to find what I was looking for. I was hot, I was sweaty, and she wasn't better off.

She scoffed underneath me, squirming to get a better angle as she fumbled seeing if she could find it. She looked up at me, agitated. "Well, Edward, if it wasn't so small you wouldn't have such a hard time getting to it, now would you?"

I groaned, and rolled my eyes. Ha, like she was making things any easier for me. She was just lying there.

"Well, I don't see you helping me get it. Maybe you should get up and help me with this problem," I snipped.

She sighed beneath me, rolling out from under my body and getting off the bed.I looked up from where I was, watching as her fine round ass sauntered over to the bathroom in nothing but the jean shorts that she had changed into and her lacy black bra. I cocked my head to the side, watching as her hips swayed naturally.

As she walked away, she mumbled something under her breath about 'Edward's little problem' and then yelled back, "I'm going to take a shower, Edward. Tell me when you've found it!" She sounded agitated…

"_Way to be a douche, Edward_" I thought to myself, shaking my head.

I probably shouldn't have been so upset. It wasn't Bella's fault at all that I couldn't find my junk. It wasn't Bella's fault that it was so damn small I couldn't see it without my contacts (or glasses, both of which were not on me, incidentally) and it was not Bella's fault that I had lost it, yet again.

Stupid accursed contacts case. Then again, we wouldn't be having this problem had I not taken my contacts _off _in the first place—having not found the case first so I could put them in there—and then _dropping _one on the floor when I tried to put it _back _in my eye… Yeah, this whole thing was probably my fault. Leave it to me to leave my shit in Forks.

And I was supposed to be smart. Ha.

I turned my attention away from Bella—and her retreating hind-end—and back to the little travel bag in the floor of our room. Bella and I had tore the room up looking for that stupid aqua colored, figure-eight shaped plastic casing, and had not seen hind nor tail of it. We had been searching for it for the last forty-five minutes, having begun our search after we got back to our room from planning in Rose and Em's room. Of course, it probably wouldn't have taken so long had Bella not conveniently decided to strip her shirt off and search with minimal clothing on. She had claimed that she was 'getting too hot'.

Right. _I_ was the one 'getting too hot.' Too hot for Bella and her half-naked body…

Shaking my head from that train of thought, I grumbled and pushed myself up from the bed—making the mental note that I would have to take it with me when we went back to Forks—and stood up looking around the room one last time. I supposed that I would have to make do with wearing my glasses until I bought a new one. Which would be soon. I mean, have you ever worn glasses? They make your nose all weird-feeling, and not to mention the fact that they make your eyes look all big and awkward and what not.

Sighing with that thought in my head, I made the decision to go ahead and hop in the shower with Bella. Might as well get that out of the way. It was almost time for all of us to go and get ready to head out to the casino.

I pulled my shirt over my head as I walked over to the bathroom door that Bella had left open. From the other side of the wall, I could hear the steady stream of the faucet running. Taking my shirt in my hands, I tossed it casually to the floor, leaving it in a pile right outside the bathroom. My pants followed quickly, and I kicked them off in the middle of the floor, now standing in the steam-filled room in just my boxers and nothing more.

Even with my bad eye-sight, I could see Bella's slender silhouette from behind the near-sheer shower curtains. I watched as she brought her hands up and placed them in her hair, massaging slowly. Her head fell back, and I couldn't help but smile; Bella _loved _to have her hair played with.

She let out a contented sigh, and her head went under the running water. Running her hands through her hair once more, I watched as she reached over for something, and then began to wash her body.

'_Hm, time for me to join,' _I thought to myself.

Hooking my fingers in the waistband of my boxers, I slid them down, letting them slide softly into a silky black pool on the cool tile floors. Walking over to the shower, I kept my steps as quiet as possible.

Nearing the side of the shower, I peered around the curtain through a sliver of opening between the edge of the curtain and the wall. I could see Bella's back, water glistening down from her wet hair and leaving a trail to the curve of her butt.

"Bella," I said, making her jump slightly. I heard her gasp in surprise before she turned around, looking at me in mild shock before smiling and turning her back.

"Hello Blind One. Find your contacts yet?" she asked cheekily. I snorted.

"What do you think, oh Wet One?" I said sarcastically.

She laughed and turned around, her arms over her chest. I fought down a smirk; I found her small display of modesty… cute.

"I think you gave up because you knew you weren't going to find it without my help in the first place."

I scoffed. "No, not even. I left the bitch in Forks…" I trailed off a little miffed. Bella gave me a sympathetic look.

"Ah, poor Edward. Why don't you join me in the shower and I'll make it all better?" she asked. I smirked.

"I don't know, Bella. I don't think you're being very sincere, picking on me like that," I said, poking my lip out and looking down like I was sad. Looking up through my eyelashes, I saw Bella giving me a repentant look.

And then slowly, her eyes trailed down and then back up. Her deep brown eyes looked into my green ones. I watched as she took her bottom lip in between her teeth, looking at me with a sultry stare.

"Edward…" she nearly whispered. "Would you like to join me in the shower? I _promise _I won't pick on you," she said leaning towards me, her eyes scorching and her lips parted.

"Really?" I let out huskily, moving closer to her. She nodded, and without a second thought, her hands were on my shoulders as she pulled me forcefully into the shower, attacking me with her lips.

***

After mine and Bella's… extracurricular activities, we hopped out of the shower. Looking through our suitcases—ones that we hadn't unpacked yet—we found some clothes and were now getting dressed. We had both gotten text messages—one from Emmett for me and one from Alice for Bella—that they were all coming here to meet up—seeing as I was the one who rented the 'mom car'—before we left.

Currently I was lying in the middle of the bed, dressed and ready to go, waiting for Bella to finish. She was standing just at the end of the bed, light and creamy waist sheathed in a classy yet sexy mid-thigh black shirt. A deep royal blue bra covered her as she bent over, picking up what looked like a halter-top style emerald top.

I couldn't help but stare as the silky smooth material slid over skin. Blue is my favorite color on her, making her look like berries and crème, but green was almost as equally stunning on her. Besides, I knew she wore it because of the color of my eyes. What kind of guy _wouldn't _like that?

I smiled as she straightened up her shirt and turned to me, letting me take her in.

"What do you think?" she asked, giving me a wide grin.

"I think it's perfect," I told her truthfully.

Her grin got wider, and she crawled up onto the bed, making her way beside me. I scooted over and laid arm out, and she laid down into my side and I wrapped my arm around her.

"We're going to have a busy night, huh?" she mused with a small smirk on her head. I laughed, and glanced at the clock. Nearly a quarter after nine.

"Yeah, we will. And it'll be a _really _busy night if everyone don't get their—"

But before I could finish what I was going to say, a loud, rapping knock resounded on the wooden door of our hotel room before I heard Emmett's loud voice come through.

"Hey, bitches, open up or I'm bustin' in!" he hollered.

I rolled my eyes from place on the bed as Bella laughed and said back:

"Come in, you overgrown two-year-old!"

In true Emmett fashion he busted through the door, his full six-foot-three body somehow managing to get through the frame of the door.

He must be Houdini.

Behind him was Rose, Alice, and Jasper, all of them ready to go.

Well, at least I _think _Jasper was ready. I mean, he wasn't going out in public with that ridiculous Fedora hat on, was he?

"Yes, Doucheward, I _am _going out in public with this ridiculous Fedora hat, thank you very much," he scoffed. I raised an eyebrow, and he chuckled. "You need to learn how to keep your thoughts in your mind, oh smart leader," he said sarcastically.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Emmett interrupted.

"Come on Eddie, get you lazy ass up! We have some hustling, drinking, and partying to do!"

I just shook my head and laughed.

***

Consequently, Emmett was still miffed about the whole 'Volvo' thing. Which, for the record, he was being _very _childish about. The whole drive to the casino—and I mean the _whole _drive—he complained.

First, it was 'too small'. "Damn it Edward, I'm not a fairy. I need room to _breathe,"_ he had whined.

Then, it didn't have 'satellite radio'. "Stupid commercials. If I wanted to listen to commercials I'd put a TV in here and turn it to the infomercial channel. Piece of shit car…" he had mumbled.

After _that _it was the fact that we would be 'pulling up to a casino where multi-million-dollar personalities would be in their fancy Rolls Royces and Aston Martins and Cadillacs and Chryslers.' "We're going to look like a car pool at a soccer game for kindergarteners," he had grumbled.

And of course at that, I just got agitated.

"Well, if you hate the car so much, get out and walk," I snapped.

"Maybe I will, walking would be better than riding in the Vag-Wag," he retorted.

"Well you kn—"

"Oh, would you two shut up and stop being so damned idiotic? I'm tired of hearing you two bicker over a _car. _Emmett hates it, Edward—for whatever warped and totally enigmatic reason—loves it. There, we know the opinions of the car, so for the last time: _shut the fuck up," _Rosalie burst unexpectedly from behind Emmett in the front seat. The car got really quiet and then suddenly, Bella, Alice and Jasper burst into a fit of laughter.

"I win, pay up, losers!" Jasper said victoriously from the farthest seat in the back. Bella and Alice grumbled, and as I looked in the rear-view mirror of the Volvo, I saw the two girls pulling their purses out and thumbing through them, each procuring a wad of what looked like hundred dollar bills and handing them each to Jasper, who was currently wearing a shit-eating grin on his face.

I glanced at Rosalie and Emmett for a brief moment, and they looked as confused as I did.

Jasper spoke up. "We had a little bet as to when Rosalie would just lose it and totally curse you two out for your constant bickering over the Volvo. Bella thought that she would hold out and keep it cool, Alice said she would throw a fit _in _the casino, and I said that she would get pissed _in _the Volvo right _outside _of the casino. Both conditions of which I was right." Looking back at him, I could see he was smirking and pointing to something in front of us.

Hm, a casino. _The _casino. Alice's 'psychic abilities' must be rubbing off on him.

Pulling in behind a shiny black Rolls Royce limo, I was greatly happy that we were here, finally. Now, the _real _fun could begin.

I pulled up to the valet that hurried up the curb after the other took the limo in front of us. Coming to a stop right beside him, I turned around to look at everyone.

"We ready?" I asked.

"When are we _not _ready?"

"Duh."

"Let's go!"

"Ready when you are."

"Dude, I was born ready! Now let's go!" Everyone laughed at Emmett's comment before we all got out of the car. I looked to the eagerly awaiting valet, and gave him the keys and five hundred-dollar bills. He looked hungrily from the wad of cash then to the Volvo, and then back to me.

"Take it for a drive around the lot," I told him, taking Bella under my arm and putting my hand in my pocket and a wide grin on my face when I heard him exclaim under his breath a very enthusiastic 'yes!'

See, _some _people knew how to appreciate fine machinery. People who aren't like Emmett.

Approaching the front of the casino, it was easy to see that it was big time. There was a large bouncer at each of the doors, checking to make sure that underage people wouldn't get in. Good thing we _all _had fake IDs. I mean, we had to be able to meander our way into the clubs in Forks, right?

I looked at Alice pointedly at that time and she nodded, procuring a small yellow digital camera from her little purse that was slung over her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, Rose, come here! We should take pictures!" she exclaimed, using the line that she always did in Phase One when we scoped out a scene.

I looked down at Bella, who smirked.

"Let's do this," she said, breaking away from me and moving over towards where Alice was walking.

Now, Phase One was probably the most important phase that we went through. It kept us from failing. Unlike the common misconception that you can just go into a casino and just rip the place off, the real deal is totally different. You had to plan, think through, before you went in and actually _did _something.

You see, good things come to those who wait.

Jasper, Emmett and I watched as Alice skipped off the side of the building, situation Bella and Rosalie right under a security camera. To someone not in the loop, it would just look like she was taking pictures of two beautiful girls outside an expensive hotel. To Jasper, Emmett and I, we could see she was actually taking pictures of the positions of where the camera focused. It was an important fact, one that would usually be overlooked.

We overlooked nothing.

We walked up to where the girls were, and now it was Bella taking pictures—because it was a good thing to switch around a few times, keep from suspicion. I came up behind her, and put my lips to her ears.

"Are we ready, Ms. Swan?" I whispered. She turned around, and flashed a picture of my surprised face.

"Pshaw, Edward. In the words of a wise man that I know closely: I was born ready," she said, leaning up to peck me on the check.

"Ha, finally, someone who recognizes my wise brilliance. Too bad it's my cousin and not the President of the United States, my homie, Barack Obama," Emmett lamented.

Jasper snorted, and took Alice by the hand.

"Of all the people Barack Obama would be 'homies' with, Emmett, you are probably the _least _likely candidate," he chuckled.

I shook my head. This would turn out to be a very interesting night.

***

After being carded to the front entrance and searched for any sort of 'machine disrupting devices and other-wise illegal paraphernalia' we were allowed in—by aid of our fake IDs, stating that we were each twenty-three, twenty-one, or in Emmett's case: twenty nine. He would have gotten thirty, but we all had agreed that was stretching it a bit.

So we had entered the casino, everything in front of us for what would present itself to be the best summer we had ever had.

Emmett went off with Rose first to the bar.

"I just want a stiff drink. How else am I supposed to deal with these pretentious mother fuckers who don't know an Ace from their arse and back again?"

Alice went with Jasper, taking more shots of the casino from the inside.

"Oh, Jasper, you can pose as my hot Swedish super-model! It'll be fun!"

Jasper shot me a look with his aqua eyes before heading off to scope security with Alice.

And that left me and Bella standing alone a midst a sea of tables, slot machines and a seemingly endless supply of scantily clad women carrying booze.

"Let's play a game," Bella said, a wicked smirk playing up on her pink lips. I smiled down at her.

"Yes, let's."

**Lennixx: **YES! The games are COMMENCING my friends! This shit is going to be EPIC! More epic than the Epic Movie, more epic than freaking Leonidas, more epic than Swedish model Jasper, more epic than… Emmett BEING HOMIES WITH BARACK OBAMA.

It's going to be epic. You all have to admit it. You MUST.

Reviews are better than a shirtless Taylor Lautner surfing in a sea of whipped crème and Maraschino Cherries! :P

PS: Who besides me _loves_ the title of the chapter?

**Dancer: **Let the games BEGIN, MOTHERFUCKER YEAH!!! WHOOOO!!! :D

Of course, the games will commence faster if you all review...

**Dreamer: **HeeHee, can I destroy the car now!? Of course that was just awesomeness!! Like it always is. I will update faster if people review. I'm not hinting at anything. Apart from the fact that reviews are better than owning a Cullen or a Wolf actor… Hmm I wonder what is actually better. . . .


	9. Cue Explicit Words: Now

**Nine Billion Dollar Heist **

***Co-authored with the pervy Lives in Dreams and TRDancer.***

**Chapter Eight: Cue Explicit Words: Now**

"_**You can say that again. But for all the money we're going to get, and the fun, it will hopefully be worth it."-Alice **_

**Phase One: Part Two**

**APOV**

Jasper and I were walking around the casino floor, paying attention to every little detail, stopping to take pictures whatever one of us noticed a fire exit or a CCTV camera. To everyone not in the loop, we looked like ordinary tourists. It was the perfect disguise.

After only an hour of taking pictures of everything both of us were beginning to doubt our chances – I could tell Jasper thought this too by his face. We found out that security changes every half an hour, but before any one person would leave they would spend a few minutes talking to the next guard. We couldn't get close enough to hear what, we could only guess. We thought they talked about anyone suspicious on the floor; we would need to be careful about that.

Roughly we had passed ten fire exits so far –a plus for us, it gave us an easy escape- but the place was loaded with CCTV cameras. I'll just say this, with the amount of pictures I've had to take, I'm glad that I upgraded my camera memory.

"Hey, Alice. What do you think those are?" Jasper asked, pointing to the roof with his eyes. "I've seen about five. They seem to be above every table." I looked up hoping that they weren't what I thought they were. I looked up above the blackjack table and there was a small white bullet shape with a black head. If you weren't careful, then you would shrug them off, thinking they had something to do with the fire safety or something.

I can't believe we made that mistake.

"Well, Alice. Do you know what they are?" Jasper repeated. I gulped – very uncharacteristic.

"Yeah, I do. They're called 'eyes in the skies'. They're little cameras above the tables. They're used by security to try and decide if someone is counting cards or if they're just getting lucky. I can't believe we over looked them. They really could be our downfall." I was already starting to panic; they really could get us thrown in jail.

"Shit."

"Yeah, I don't even think 'shit' covers it. Now pose so I can get a picture of you." He made some stupid pose with some big dumb ass grin and his 'jazz' hands on the side of his head. I started laughing and doubled over. Hopefully I missed him completely and got the camera.

I did.

I made a mental note to tell Edward that they were above _every _table. I walked with Jasper, who had his arm around my shoulder, looking for some more CCTV, security guards or anything that could be a threat to us.

Barely five minutes had passed and someone announced that they were bored.

"I'm bored. Let's do something fun for awhile," Jasper moaned.

"No. If we don't do this part of the plan properly we could end up killing ourselves."

"Yeah, and? If all we do is take pictures they could get suspicious and will figure out that what we are doing isn't random. I say we go play some games. We're in Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Plus, we're doing all the work tonight, whilst the others are having fun." Who could argue with logic like that? Also, I did want to have a break and spend some 'non business hours' with Jasper. I didn't spend enough alone time with him as I would like.

"Well . . . Okay, fine, but just half an hour. Edward will kill us if he sees us slacking."

"YES!" he shouted in a victorious way that I couldn't help but laugh at – in a good way of course.

"Okay, so what do you wanna do?" I asked, though I had a good idea what he was going to say.

"Poker." A devious grin crossed his face.

"Okay then. Let's go play some poker."

His hand was crap. He had the shittiest hand on the table. Yet he was winning. That's how good his poker face is.

There was an ace, king, and jack of the same suit on the table. I had checked other people's hands. People –not everyone- could beat him. All he had was a five and a two, of different suits. The last card came out – a three- and Jasper put that big fake grin on and a high bet of $1500. His last competitor made a smart, but if I'm not being bisect, stupid move.

"Fold," he said, passing the cards to the dealer. The grin on Jaspers face grew bigger and this time it wasn't fake.

"Thanks, guys. I could do with some new bumper stickers," Jasper said cockily with his stupidly sexy Texan accent.

He was receiving the chips when I noticed something out of the corner of my eyes. I turned around and there was Edward and Bella coming this way. _Shit._

"For you, my lady." I turned my head to the side and Jasper was pointing to all his winnings.

"Thanks, but we've got to go," I hurried him, trying to shove the chips in my bag.

"Why?"

"Edward-"

"Well, fuck. I've only had one fucking game."

"Just move, his wrath will be worse than the casino security guards when –" _Shit, please say I didn't just say that out loud._ I looked at the table. Yup, I did. Everyone was staring at me with eager or confused eyes.

But lucky for me, Jasper performed well under pressure.

"You mean those guards at Atlantic city when Emmett decided to get pissed and annoy the guards?"

"Yeah, that time." Thankfully all eyes returned to the poker game, and Jasper and I were off.

I don't know how we ended up in a storage closet, we just did. I'm glad we did. Right now our lips were moving in synchrony and our tongues were fighting for domination. It was always fun to put up a fight. It made things . . . it made them more interesting.

Stupid Emmett, he just had to play his stupid prank at the wrong time. We had to leave the closet before I was finished with Jasper, it sucked. When we left, Jasper went to find Emmett so that they could begin operation 'R.I.P Volvo.' So, I went to find Rosalie. We were meeting at the slots in the far west, whilst the boys played their games.

I walked up to Rosalie where she was sitting, idly playing the slots. We were planning on seeing if there was a pattern to when the slots paid out. If we knew that, we were sure we would be able to decrease the number before they paid out.

"Hey. So found out what the number is?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm still trying," she answered, keeping her eyes on the slots.

"Right, okay. So, do you know why Jasper and Emmett are getting back at Edward?" This she turned around for and it was obvious that she was trying not to laugh.

"Well. Jasper and Emmett were in your room dancing to the 'Time Warp' in their boxers. And, well, Edward found them, recorded it and posted it on YouTube."

"You're kidding." I sat down and started randomly playing with the slots.

"Nope, so how did your photography time go?"

"It depends what you mean. Did the photographing go well, or do I think we can do it?"

"Do you think we can do it?"

"Well, I'll say this, if we do, then our names will go down in history—you just won some money."

"Great, I have to start counting now. So what did you find out that makes you think that?"

"The place is loaded with CCTV cameras. Security changes every half an hour, but they talk before they leave. Plus, they have 'eyes in the skies', which will make it harder to count."

"Wow, that will make everything interesting. I've still to get a look at the computer system; I don't even know how to get in. The guards here are tough."

"You can say that again. But for all the money we're going to get, and the fun, it will hopefully be worth it."

"Yeah, let's hope. But can you imagine what it's going to be like to play 'pretty girl'? That's got to be a laugh and . . ." But I stopped listening there, and my eyes focus in on the person staring at us. A casino guard, he was in hearing distance and he was staring at us. I don't know how long he had been there. He could have heard everything and if he did we were fucking dead. "Alice, Alice are you listening?"

"Rose, how long has he been standing there?"

"Who? The security guard, he's watches the slots, but he stands right under the camera."

"But he's standing just across from us." I lowered my voice in hope that he wouldn't hear us.

"What?" Rose also lowered hers and turned around to see him. When I saw her again she looked like she had seen a ghost. "Shit. Alice, we can't tell anyone about this. If we do, we will screw everything up."

"Yeah, you're right."

We turned around and played our individual slots, trying not to attract any more attention to ourselves. But we were only doing this for a few moments until Rose got the phone call, which mean we had to leave and go get our replacement car. Plus, we also heard someone shout "Get them!" though I wasn't entirely sure it was us they were referring to.

"Guess it's time to go," Rose said.

"Yeah, we better hurry up before someone notices us go out the back door."

We ran/power walked to the exit we were using and trying to find our car, hoping that we didn't just fucking screw up big time.

**Dreamer: Yeah I had to leave out the part with Jasper and Alice in the closet cause I was silly and wrote it in my English pad and I think my teacher would have sent me to a psychologist if he saw it :D. So guys review and I'm sure TRD will update real fast.**

**Dancer: I'll update fast no matter what, I'm so bored—whoops, was I supposed to admit that? Fine, I'll withhold the chapter unless you review. Ugh, that looks gross, I hate when authors do that. Review or don't review, it's all the same to me. Reviews are not why I write, darlings, though they are lovely and taste like whipped cream.**

**Get yerself some TLaut pics to satisfy the cravings whilst you wait for my magic fingers to finish up the next chapter. :D**

**LaBengy: Ha, 'magic fingers'. TeeHee. Niiice. **

***Cough*Moving on*Cough***

**You know what? Despite what Dancy tells you, she's not going to update unless there's ONE. BILLION. REVIEWS. Yep. One billion. Damn, I guess that you guys had better jump on it, no?**

_**YES**_**. NBDH **_**likes **_**to be jumped on. Repeatedly and hard, in fact. Just sayin'. **

**And whilst YOU guys are jumping onto that reviewing (because you **_**know**_** you love it) Lennixx is going to be jumping on TLaut, because he is just amazing. **

**And you ALL know it's true :D**

**Reviews are better than being in the closet with Swedish super model Jasper :D **

**And just throwing it out there, Texan accents are **_**not **_**stupid. I happen to be Texan, thank you very much. **_**However, **_**they **_**are**_** sexy. Again, just sayin'. **


	10. The Volvo Gets Blown In the Bad Way

**Nine Billion Dollar Heist**

***Co-authored with the stupendous Lives in Dreams and TRDancer**

**Chapter Nine: The Volvo Gets Blown (In the Bad Way) **

"**Shh, babe, just let me hold you one last time before the terrorists kill us all," --Emmett**

**Operation: R.I.P. Volvo**

_EMPOV_

I walked up to the bar, only slightly drunk, to see Alice's little head of spiky black hair bobbing around behind it. I frowned. What the hell was she doing behind there?

"Alice? What the hell?" The girl turned around.

"Uh, I'm not Alice. Can I help you?" she asked. I squinted at her. Her nose _was _sort of different... and she did have green eyes, not blue like Alice did.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. "Can I get a..." I scanned the list above her head. "What the hell is an Acidic Mindfuck?"

The girl laughed. "It's complicated. I'll just get you one, how about it?"

I nodded and she turned around again. I leaned against the bar counter for a moment before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Rose smiling and waving her iPhone at me.

"Have you seen this? Is this what you were doing while I was unpacking?"

I immediately knew what she was talking about and snatched her phone away from her. Sure enough, there Jasper and I were, dancing in our boxers to the Time Warp song. I scrolled over to the hits and nearly had a heart attack.

"30, 456? It was only posted an hour ago!" I yelled.

"Well, honey, you and Jazz are pretty damn hot," Rose pointed out.

"Gah," I mumbled, slamming my head into the bar top and shoving Rose's phone back at her. "Edward is so going to get it."

"I'm sure," Rose agreed. "Did you already order something?"

"Yeah, an Acidic Mindfuck."

The bartender slid it over to me and smiled. "Hope you like it... and feel better."

I smiled at her, and then took a swig of the drink. It was actually pretty good.

"She looks a lot like Alice," Rose commented.

"Oh good, I'm not as drunk as I thought then." I sighed in relief.

"Or I'm just as drunk as you are," Rose reasoned. I grimaced.

"Hey, Emmett, you ready for Operation Rest in Peace Volvo?" Jasper asked, walking up to me and punching me on the shoulder.

"You bet," I replied, taking a gulp of my drink and slamming the cup back down on the bar. "Let's go."

"I'm heading over to the slots," Rosalie informed us.

"I think Alice will be meeting you over there," Jasper told her. Rose nodded and waved.

"Is Edward playing Blackjack?" I asked as Jasper and I headed for the exit.

"Yeah, he and Bella are 'practicing' the method... as if they really need to."

"Rose and I played a round earlier, it seemed pretty simple. No one noticed that Rose was counting... or that I was. At least, if they did, they didn't show it." We kept walking out into the parking lot.

"Did you notice the 'eyes in the skies'?" Jasper asked. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What? No, I didn't!"

Jasper nodded solemnly and continued walking. I followed, catching up in two strides.

"Are they above every table?" I asked.

"Yup. Alice got pictures."

"Fuck."

"I know," Jasper agreed.

"Well, it will be fine. It's not a camera we're fooling, it's the people behind it, and you know how easily people are deceived," I reasoned.

"True... now where's the Volvo?"

I scanned the rows of expensive cars and spotted the Volvo about five cars down, between a red BMW convertible and a yellow Porsche. I gestured to it and Jasper and I hurried over to it.

"So what exactly are we doing?" I asked when we reached the Volvo, staring at it in disgust.

"Well, I don't know. Trying to get it to stop running I guess, so that we don't have to ride around in it anymore."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Fuck, man, I don't know... move around some wires in the engine?"

"Well, then, you're going to have to go get the keys from the valet so that we can get in and pop the hood," I pointed out.

Jasper groaned. "Seriously, man?"

"Seriously," I insisted, hopping up on the hood of the Volvo, lying back against the windshield, and closing my eyes.

I heard Jasper grumble a bit more, and then the sound of his retreating feet. I opened my eyes to find that I was staring directly at a crack in the pavement. '_Hmm, that crack is shaped like a rose',_ I thought to myself. '_Rose's name is Rose. Rose likes roses. I wonder where I can find my Rose a rose...'_

I swung my legs around the Volvo and hopped off, steadying myself with the yellow Porsche. I started to search the parking lot for a rose. _Over here? No... Here? No..._

"Emmett, what in God's name are you doing way the fuck over here?" Jasper asked me. I jumped and fell against the black Ford F-150 that I was standing next to.

"I was, uh, looking for a rose for, uh, Rose...," I stammered.

Jasper stared at me for a moment, then shook his head and grabbed my arm, dragging me back towards the Volvo.

"Dude, Rosalie hates roses, and you fuckin' know that, you drunken dumbass," Jasper berated me.

"Oh, right," I mumbled weakly. "Did you get the keys?"

"I did, in fact, get the keys." We had reached the Volvo and Jasper clicked the button on the keys to unlock the doors, and then slid in the driver's door to pop the hood. As soon as he did I pushed it up the rest of the way and looked at the engine and crap that was in there. I knew what some of it did—because what self-respecting vehicle owner didn't?—but other things were completely foreign to me.

Jasper came out to stand next to me. "So what exactly are we doing?" I asked him.

"Whoa, man, I think I just experienced déjà vu," Jasper joked. "Um..." He stared at the various contraptions laid out in front of us. "Do you know how to make this not run?"

"Uh, no, why would I know how to do that?"

"You're the one with the mechanical girlfriend," Jasper pointed out.

"But she junks around inside computers, not inside cars. It's much more intricate and shit, Jasper," I shot back.

"Whatever," Jasper grumbled.

We stared at the wires and shit for a couple more moments before I got bored and grabbed the ends of a couple and pulled them apart.

"Whoa, dude, what are you doing?" Jasper exclaimed.

"I don't see you doing anything."

Jasper glared at me, then reached in and grabbed a couple wires, pulling them apart.

"Boo yeah, man! Now we're talking!" I whooped grabbing Jasper's wires and reattaching them to the ends of the wires I had pulled apart. I slammed the hood down and punched Jasper on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"A job well done," I informed him.

Abruptly I heard the pitter-patter of running feet behind me and I turned to see who it was. Rose and Alice were running haphazardly across the parking lot towards us.

I spread my arms out in the universal sign for 'come give me a hug,' and called out, "Run, Rosie, run into my arms!"

Jasper snorted. "Like she'll go for that one."

"Just you watch," I retorted.

Rose continued to run in a straight bee line towards me, glancing only once behind her, then focusing completely on me. In moments she reached me and hit my chest hard, knocking me backwards onto the Volvo.

"Hey," she said, flipping a strand of her wild blonde curls out of her face. _So fucking sexy..._

"Fancy meeting you here," I choked out, barely able to breathe with the pressure she was exerting on me.

"Oh, I know, I was just running from security..." Rose trailed off and pushed herself up off of me. "Sorry, didn't realize I was squishing you there."

"It's fine," I said, getting up after her. I glanced over in Jasper's direction. He was locked in an embrace with Alice, whispering something in her ear. I turned back to Rose.

"What's this I hear about security guards?" I asked.

"Oh, well, Alice and I were talking by the slots, and the security guard moved from his usual position so that he was closer to us. We're not sure how much he heard, if anything, but we left just in case," she recounted.

I nodded understandingly. "Well, that doesn't sound too bad. I'm sure the security guard didn't hear anything," I reassured her.

"Someone yelled 'Get them,' as we were leaving," Alice said from behind me.

Rose frowned. "I didn't hear anything."

"But... I could have sworn...," Alice said, almost whispering to herself now.

"What did you guys do to the Volvo?" Rosalie asked, looking at it apprehensively.

"Hopefully something that will make it not run when Edward starts it," I replied.

"It's not going to explode, is it?" Alice asked anxiously.

"No, Ali, don't worry, it's not," Jasper assured her, rubbing her shoulder.

"You're positive?"

"Positive," Jasper repeated.

"Where are Edward and Bella? Shouldn't they be here by now?" Rose asked.

"They're probably still getting busy on the blackjack tables... I mean, _at _the blackjack tables," I cracked.

"Haha, Em," Rose deadpanned. "Seriously, where are those two?" She took out her iPhone. "It's three AM already!"

"Why don't you just call Edward?" I suggested.

"Good idea," Rose mumbled, already hitting the speed dial and pressing the phone to her ear.

She tapped her foot against the ground while she waited for him to pick up and I grabbed her free hand. She smiled at me.

"Oh, Edward! Where are you?"

"Well, do you think you could get your butt out here? We're all waiting."

"Fine. See you."

Rose hung up and stashed her phone back in her bag. "They'll be here in a minute, Edward's just about done his game."

"Oh good," Alice piped up.

Sure enough, not more than three minutes of aimless cuddling in the parking lot later, Bella and Edward arrived.

"Hey guys," Edward greeted us. "You all have a good night?"

"We sure did," Alice twittered. "We found a lot of things that are going to be really important for the whole operation. Jasper and I found out that the place is loaded with CCTVs and all the security guard patterns. Did you notice the eyes—"

"In the skies? Yes, we did," Bella interrupted. "Can we save all the talk for tomorrow's meeting? I'm wicked tired."

"Fine," Alice said dejectedly, getting into the Volvo with Jasper right behind her. Rose and I got in the middle row and Edward and Bella sat up front. _Thank God this is the last time I have to sit in this thing. _

Edward turned the key that Jasper had left in the ignition and I held my breath in anticipation. The engine roared to life, however, and I was left disappointed. I glanced back at Jasper who shrugged at me and mouthed _'must have been a bust.'_ I nodded, feeling let down.

We drove back to the hotel in silence and said our goodnights in the lobby, using the private key access elevators to get to our suites. Rose and I got ready for bed in relative silence, apart from a couple moans from me about how upset I was that the Volvo hadn't broken down and that I still had to ride around in it.

We got into bed at 3:20 AM and I shook my head at the numbers. I wasn't going to be up early tomorrow like Edward had insisted we be for 'debriefing,' as he called it. No, I was sleeping in as late as physically possible—which was pretty damn late.

~*~

Sadly, my plans to sleep in were thwarted when the terrorists decided to attack Las Vegas at 8:30 in the morning by my watch. A motherfucking loud ass sonic boom woke me and I instinctively felt around in the bed for Rose. I knew I'd found her when my hand reached her silky hair and I scooted closer in the bed so that I could wrap my arms around her.

"Em—what the hell are you doing?" she asked, her voice muffled by my chest.

"Shh, babe, just let me hold you one last time before the terrorists kill us all," I whispered.

Rose managed to work her arms out of my grasp and push me away from her. "No, Emmett, we've gotta go see what that was!"

"But the terrorists..." I mumbled. I snapped my eyes open to see Rosalie wriggling her way out of the bed and heading over to the window. I stayed where I was, just watching her. She opened the curtains to look out and immediately began to laugh.

"I guess you don't have to be upset anymore, Emmy-bear." She giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Come look," she said, looking over her shoulder at me.

I crawled over her side of the bed and hopped off. I went over to the window and stood behind Rose, my chin on her shoulder, looking out the window.

"See right there?" She pointed.

"Oh my God, the Volvo!" And it was. The Volvo was blown to pieces. I began to laugh, backing slowly away from Rose and doubling up. "I guess I _won't _have to ride in it again!"

"Nope, you won't," Rose agreed. She was still looking out the window. "Bella and Edward are out there... there are bomb tech people arriving... along with half the hotel. That was a _loud _ass explosion."

"I bet they aren't too happy. I mean, I wouldn't be. I wasn't, but since it's the Volvo, I can live." I set myself into another laugh attack. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's get changed and then we can go hear what Edward—and those bomb tech people—have to say about this," she told me.

We quickly changed and headed downstairs. We met Alice and Jasper on the way there.

"Hey Jaspy, whaddya think?" I asked, nudging him in the ribs.

"I didn't think it was going to explode..." he muttered.

"Well, it was pretty fan-freakin-tastic, man," I exclaimed.

"I thought you guys promised it wouldn't explode," Alice accused.

"We didn't know, Ali, I've told you this already..." Jasper shook his head at her adamant expression.

"You should have known, instead of going into the engine all drunk and fucking it up in ways you didn't understand!"

Jasper looked guilty, but I just shrugged it off. I had gotten what I wanted, no one had gotten hurt, and everyone would be happy in the end, once they realized it was for the greater good.

We got outside and walked up behind Bella. She was watching Edward stand and watch the bomb tech people. That's all there was to do out here—watch. That's what everyone who had been woken up by the explosion had come down to do.

"How's he reacting?" Rose asked Bella. Bella shook her head.

"It's not good." She glanced at Jasper and me. "You two are going to get it." I rolled my eyes. '_Whatever.'_

Edward was standing completely still, his arms crossed and his feet spread apart. His facial expression was completely calm so that you wouldn't think he was angry, but I could tell that he was grinding his teeth together to keep it that way. His hands were balled into fists and the way he didn't move a muscle gave away his mood as well. I raised my eyebrows in his direction and then rolled my eyes back to the conversation at hand.

"What are these bomb people doing?" I asked, gesturing in their direction.

"They're trying to figure out what the cause of the explosion was," Bella answered. "This could be very bad if you get caught, Emmett, I hope you know that." Oh, so she was angry, too. I rolled my eyes again. Why couldn't they see that nothing was going to come of this except the fact that we weren't going to have to ride around in the Vag-Wag anymore?

After a few more minutes of tense—for everyone except me—waiting, one of the bomb tech people finally came over to Edward.

"It seems it was an atomic bomb in the engine made by someone who had no idea what they were doing, but just wanted to see a fire," the tech guy explained to Edward. "Unfortunately, we have no way of finding out who it could have been. You're going to have to get yourself a replacement car."

"Oh... no problem," Edward said, running a hand through his hair. "Thank you."

Then Edward turned towards us, hand still in his hair, and his eyes narrowed in my direction.

I knew that look...

**TRD: (In Japanese accent) He-lo! This is Dan-cy! If you leave review, we update soon. If you leave **_***sexy***_** review, we update sooner!**

**Lexicon: RUN, reviewers! RUN into MY ARMS! They WANT you! **

**HA!**

**Man, this shit was funny as freaking HELL. Emmett should be a one-man reality show, because his shit would be better than seeing two fat guys trying to run to the doughnut shop shirtless and covered in pig fat on a hot day through a gauntlet where people throw Vaseline-filed socks at them! **

**Review, my pretties, REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! **

**Dreamer: Can't stop laughing . . . . hahaha in the words of Lex 'this shit was funny as freaking HELL.' That plus my dog ate my mom's cakes...**

**Man I wish we had that YouTube video. I WANT THE VIDEO!!!**

**It's Eddie's reaction next, right, right? Cause that will be funny. **

**So everyone REVIEW and I shall find the video for us all and we will update sooner.**


	11. Kiss and Make Up, Damn It

**Nine Billion Dollar Heist**

***Co-written with the spectacular Lives in Dreams and TRDancer***

**Chapter 10: Kiss and Make Up, Damn It **

"_**Ugh. She's going to give me a 'mom talk.' Great. Now I get to experience the nostalgia of being a five year old, 'cept I don't get no fucking cookies and nap-time is now obsolete."—Emmett**_

After the bomb tech person had told Edward about the damage and that there was no way for them to trace who rigged the Volvo to blow up—not like we needed _that _scrap of information, we already knew _who _did the rigging—Edward had turned a pair of incredibly angry emerald eyes on the two culprits and hissed an abrupt 'we _all _need to talk' before turning sharply on his heel and storming away in a silent storm into the hotel, un-shoed feet marching furiously against the hard black pavement.

We all had, of course, followed behind him relatively quiet. Relatively meaning Emmett whistled 'Beat It' under his breath as he walked arm-in-arm with an irritated-looking Rosalie—who was probably only irritated because Edward was in a bad mood over the Volvo—and then switched to the Jeopardy theme song when we were waiting for the elevator, earning several glares from the other people who were also waiting—People who didn't know how to tune out Emmett's antics, like we did.

Well, most of the time we did.

So, after having trekked from the elevator and into the hallway, and then to mine and Edward's room, we had all situated ourselves in the little living room type parlor that our room had. Alice, Rosalie and I were seated on the loveseat with me perched lightly on one of the arms. We had grouped together, forcing Em and Jazz to take their places together at the adjacent chair, as they were the subjects of Edward's impending rage. Em was all spread out in the chair with his feet up in the air, hands behind his head and looking incredibly relaxed. Jasper, on the other hand, was standing by his feet, arms slightly crossed over his chest, with a slightly apprehensive look on his face.

Currently we were all waiting—as we had been for the last ten minutes or so—for Edward to say something. If it had not been for the fact that he was pacing a hole in the floor of the room and the continuous running his hand through his uncombed hair, one would think that he was a statue with his stony face, frozen as he ground his teeth together roughly against each other. His hands shook with ever run-through through his hair, and it was only a small amount of time before he blew up.

Of course, Emmett didn't want to wait that long. Sighing and propelling himself up from the chair, he stood and made his way to the liquor stand that was just outside the little 'kitchen' that we had in the room. He barely took two steps before Edward said the first words he had since telling us we all had to talk.

"Emmett, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed out low and angry. Emmett turned his head, eyes slightly surprised at the tone of Edward's voice.

"I'm going to get me a drink…" he trailed off.

"No."

Emmett blinked a few times before frowning. The air was thick with tension; Edward _never _ordered _any _of us like that, and Emmett was never _ordered _to do anything anyways. I mean, look at the size of him.

"No?" Emmett asked for clarification as he turned around fully.

"No," Edward repeated.

Emmett looked like he was going to say something before huffing and making his way back towards the chair, plopping down in it. He kept his eyes on Edward, a slightly irritated look on his face.

Now, the thing to know about Edward and Emmett is the fact that they've been friends longer than _any _of us. They grew up together, practically next door like brothers. Their personalities were so different, and yet the same, that when either of them got agitated—especially at each other—it was bound to be trouble. Many things that Emmett—and others—do, get under Edward's skin. He's just like that. He has so many pet peeves that sometimes _I _even have a hard time keeping up with them.

The one thing, though, that got under Emmett's skin most of all was people _telling _him what to do. It was something that seemed to be imbedded in his DNA—because Uncle Gerald was just like that as well—and so Edward telling him 'no' just now was bound to make him harder to talk to.

Edward gave Emmett one last hard stare before turning to Jasper.

"What the hell was that?" he shot. Jasper cocked his head to the side, a cautious look in his deep blue eyes.

"Well," he began in his southern drawl, "would you be referring to you ordering Emmett about or the dip in my pocket _or_ the _slight_ Volvo mishap—"

"Mishap?" Edward interrupted. "Mishap? A 'mishap' is when you forget to close the refrigerator and all your food spoils. A 'mishap' is when you accidently shoot yourself with a BB gun and get a bruise. Hell, a bloody 'mishap' would be forgetting condoms at your senior prom and having to explain to your date what a dumb jackass you are. No, the Volvo was _not _a fucking _'mishap'._ That was sheer _stupidity, _Jasper." His voice was shaking with anger as he bit out his words. Jasper's eyebrow raised up. I could tell this was going to get a little out of hand.

"Hey now, Edward. Don't get all pissed because the Volvo was blown up. I'm sure it was an accident," Alice said, jumping to the defense of Jasper, despite the fact that we _all _knew it wasn't an accident. Well, the blowing up part. I'm positive that Em and Jazz wouldn't purposefully create an atomic bomb to get rid of the Volvo.

Possibly.

"Yeah. Go buy another one," Rosalie added in.

Edward turned his angry attention to the couch.

"You actually _condone _this? They blew up a _car _with a fucking make-shift _atomic bomb, _doing God knows what in the process. It's not about the fact that they did it to the Volvo, or that I have the means to get a new one. I already motherfucking knew that, thank you very much, Alice and Rosalie." Then he turned his glare on me.

"Bella, tell them! They were God damn stupid!" he nearly shouted, pointing in Emmett and Jasper's general direction.

I sighed. "Edward, you are totally blowing this way out of proportion. You need to calm down…," I said calmly. He practically growled.

"Blowing it out of proportion?! They blew up a motherfucking car in the parking lot of a hotel!"

Emmett spoke up. "Yeah, we get the whole 'blowing up' of your precious Volvo. You're pissed. Shut up and stop yelling, you're giving me a migraine the size of Kim Kardashian's ass, damn it," Emmett complained from his place on the chair.

"For real, Edward. Chill. We're sorry, 'kay? Just chill," Jasper said.

"Sorry?! What if it had been us _in _the Volvo, hm? Did you think of that when you oh so smartly created an atomic bomb in the engine of a car?! What about if they had caught you, huh? What about that then? This whole thing would have been ruined, and then where would we be? You two would be in jail, and the rest of us would be back the hell in Forks, doing jack for the rest of the summer. Did you think of _any _of that in your oh so brilliant and wise plan, smart ones? Because if you did, I want to know why the fuck you did it!" Edward yelled.

Before I could say anything—or Alice and Rosalie could say anything, as they both opened their mouths to speak—Emmett stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Perhaps we didn't consider that, Edward, but you know what? We _weren't _in the Volvo, we _weren't _caught, we _aren't _in jail, and you _aren't _back in hell-hole Forks. So, does it really matter that your precious vehicle is now smithereens all over the pavement outside? No. So stop being such a prude and suck it up, buy yourself a man car, and let's get on with our lives."

Edward grimaced at Emmett, taking a small step forward.

Normally, we would let Emmett and Edward 'talk it out', because usually they were able to—together—reason out a solution that would leave them, and everyone around them, happy and content with whatever they decided. Apparently, this was not one of those times.

I jumped up—slightly gracefully, for once in my life—and quickly placed myself in the wide margin of space in between Edward and Emmett. I turned to Edward first.

"Edward, stop. This is getting us nowhere. You, Jasper, Rose and Alice, get out," I told him sharply. I turned away from him before he could complain. I faced Emmett. "You, go," I said, pointing to the kitchen-like area that he had been heading to earlier. He gave me a peculiar look.

"Why? I'd much rather stay in here and argue with Doucheward," he said, nodding over towards Edward.

"Fu—"

"Edward," I warned without turning around. Instead, I glared at Emmett for goading him even more. "Go. Now." He stood there for a moment, glaring right back at me before rolling his eyes, groaning, and stalking off towards where I pointed him to.

"Ugh. She's going to give me a 'mom talk.' Great. Now I get to experience the nostalgia of being a five year old, 'cept I don't get no fucking cookies and nap-time is now obsolete," he grumbled. When he was out of sight, and had slammed the door—childishly—I turned around. Jasper and Alice were already standing, hand-in-hand and watching in mirth as I was about to tell Edward to wait outside. Rosalie looked mildly interested, and when I looked at her, she mouthed 'don't go easy on them,' and turned and walked out.

I focused my attention back on Edward.

"Go wait outside; I'm going to talk to Emmett, and then I want to talk to you," I told him firmly. Honestly, I could understand Edward's anger, but if the two were allowed to be in the same room for much longer, they would rip each other's throats out. They needed to be 'dealt with' separately.

He grimaced.

"You're talking to him first?" he asked. I could hear the slight jealousy in his voice.

"Yes," I told him. He huffed.

"I don't even see why—"

"Edward," I warned once more. "I'm going to talk to Emmett, and then I'm going to talk to you. Go. Now. You two won't shut up unless I do." He gave me a look, and then gave the door that Emmett had disappeared through a begrudging glare before turning on his heel past Alice and Jasper, who were both shaking in laughter. I stuck my tongue out at the both of them—showing just how much I was like Emmett—and walking into the other room.

Emmett, naturally, was sitting on a bar stool and drinking down something brown in a small glass.

I shook my head.

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?" I asked. He snorted.

"It's five o'clock somewhere. Besides, that boyfriend of yours would drive anyone to drink. How do you put up with him?" he asked, finishing off the contents and pulling a bottle—one that looked suspiciously like a Crown Royal bottle—close to him and poured another glass for himself. I frowned and pulled up a stool next to him, and took the bottle of Crown from him.

"Emmett," I began. "Edward doesn't mean to be… Well, so hard on you and Jasper. It's just the way he is," I reasoned.

Emmett turned his eyes towards me, rolling them in the process. "Don't you think I _know _that, Bells?" he said, using his given nickname for me. "It's just he doesn't have to shit a brick about it. Like I said: we didn't get caught, we're not in jail, oh, Heaven forbid we go to jail," he shook his head. "And besides, 's'not like Jazz and I _knew_ the damned thing was going to blow," he argued.

"That's just it, though, Emmett. You shouldn't have messed around inside something you have no idea about." I paused, before snorting. "How in the hell did you two manage to create an atomic bomb in the first place? I'm sure the chem-lab didn't teach that when we were in high school." He busted out laughing.

"Fuck if I know. We just junked around inside there pulling out shit until there wasn't nothing to pull no more, then we put what we pulled back together, but wrong-like, you see? Basically the same shit I do when Rose isn't around to fix my mechanical issues: I just help myself along 'till she comes to finish my work off for me," he said, smiling.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips before I cleared my face and got serious.

"Funny as it is, you do realize how dangerous that was, right Em? Someone could have gotten hurt," I told him. He sighed.

"I _know _that, Bells. I'm not a moron. Me and Jazz were just having some fun, plain and simple. Lord knew we needed it, what with Edward being all business and shit our first night here, making us 'work' and not lettin' us play whilst you two were gettin' busy at the tables…" he 'pouted'. I snorted.

"Oh, you know you could have played right along with us, Em. You just wanted an excuse for your drunken boredom."

"Who says I was drunk? I was totally sober, I was. You were just too blinded by Edward's googly green orbs of sexy orbness to see otherwise, you were," he said, tipping his drink to me before taking a swig.

I burst out laughing. "You think Edward's eyes are 'googly green orbs of sexy orbness?'"

"Nah, but I know you do, and if it makes you laugh and lets me off the hook, then I'll say whatever the hell I have to," he said in total honesty, looking at me with one of his rare 'I'm being motherfucking honest here, so fucking listen to me, because this is one of the few times I'm not screwing with you'.

We lapsed in to a small silence for all of ten seconds before Emmett spoke.

"You know, I've known Edward for so long, it's just funny trying to push his buttons. Perhaps—and mind you, this is a _huge_ perhaps—you were right. We—Jazz and I—should have thought a little harder about what we were going to do. And maybe… just maybe… I feel bad for causing trouble. Because…" He took a deep breath. "Because Edward may be right that someone could have gotten hurt, we could be thrown in jail, blah, blah, blah, happy bullshit," Emmett muttered. I laughed.

"See, and I barely had to say a thing," I told him. Once more, he rolled his eyes at me.

"Bells, you said everything you needed to. You're like… You're like the glue that holds the papier mache model of our 'Six Crew' sign that I made in eighth grade together; nothing can tear that baby apart," he said with a smile. I smiled back and reached over to give Emmett a hug.

"Thanks, Em. Your profound words speak wisdom to me," I told him. This was one of the many things I loved about my cousin; he was quick to see when he had made a mistake, admit it, and then move on with his life by downing another drink and then throwing some extravagant party. He just went with the flow of the times.

He laughed, placing his hands on my shoulders and holding me at arm's length.

"Oh, I know. It's why I speak them, dear cousin. Now, take a drink of Crown, and work your magic on my dear best friend. He's going to be harder to sway than I am," he told me. I laughed.

"Don't I know it? Can you just tell him to come here?" I asked. Emmett nodded.

"Sure thing baby cousin. 'Course, he might not listen to me…" he trailed off, walking away.

I just chuckled, keeping my place on the bar stool. I drummed my fingers lightly on the counter-top to a beat I didn't know.

I heard the door behind me open, and I turned around to see Edward walking in, a small grimace on his face. It kind of made him look cute. Well, cuter than what he already was.

He stopped in front of me, arms lightly crossed over his chest. It was easy to see that he had calmed down from earlier; much less angry than he had been when I had told him to leave the room with Alice, Jasper and Rosalie so that I could talk to Emmett. Nevertheless, he was still agitated, that much was evident in his piercing green eyes that hid behind his silver-framed glasses.

"You know you blew that out of proportion, right?" I began, not feeling the need to beat around the bush.

"No, not really. I mean, they blew up a car, for Christ's sake's, Bella. Right in front of an entire hotel. They could have been caught! We could have been in the car when it blew up! Something could have—" I cut him off by placing my hand over his lips.

"Edward, I understand. Really, I do. It was a stupid thing for them to do, but really, do you expect anything else from Emmett? It's in his nature to do things like this."

He spoke against my hand. "Yeah, but Jasper helping him at it? Come on, Jasper has more sense than that, and he wasn't as drunk as Emmett either. He should have spoke out, said no, _something. _This entire thing could have been blown over their one small and stupid mistake. We've only been here a day, and they've drawn unnecessary attention to our entire group, attention that could get us in trouble. The whole point was to stay under the radar, and they've made it so we're practically in the limelight. What happens if questions are asked by the hotel owners, investigations made? They could look at surveillance tapes, ask questions of people around. They could—"

I gave him a look, effectively shutting him up.

"Edward. I _know _this, okay? It was a stupid thing that Emmett and Jasper did, and there are a lot of factors that can play into this and come back and seriously bite us in the ass. You have a good point. Perhaps they should have thought, rather than acting on drunken instinct.

_But, _Emmett also has a point as well." He groaned, rolling his eyes. I narrowed mine, and he fought back a small smirk as I went on. "Like I said, Emmett has a good point as well. Nothing _bad_ happened. No one was hurt, there were no witnesses, and we all got off scot-free. There's not really a down side to this, other than the fact that you have to buy another car, and that's not really a problem. I already talked to Emmett about it, and he sees how stupid it was. Now, can you play nice with him, kiss and make up damn it?" I said exasperatedly. Edward twitched his nose in annoyance.

"Must I?" he asked incredibly childish.

"Yes," I told him firmly. He sighed and looked down.

This was one of the things that were most frustrating about Edward. It took him literally forever to admit defeat, or that he was wrong, or that even if he was somewhat right, he was still somewhat wrong in the process.

Grumbling internally to myself, I laid my head on his chest, giving the exposed muscle from where his shirt was haphazardly buttoned a light kiss. I could feel his pulse there, and smiled when I felt it speed up. Slowly, I left a small trail of kisses up to the base of his throat, wrapping my hands around his neck and pulling myself closer to him.

"Edward," I breathed against his skin. I felt him gulp underneath my lips.

"Yeah, Bella," he said huskily.

"Can you _please _be nice to Em and Jazz. For me?" I whispered. I knew I was playing dirty, but hell, it was fun.

"Well, um…" he trailed off. "I might need a little more encouragement, you know," he said, removing his hands from my hips to the sides of my face, bringing my lips up to his. We stood there, kissing, for what seemed like an eternity before we both pulled away for oxygen.

"Was that encouragement enough?" I asked, a smug grin on my face.

He looked at through the panes of his glasses, eyes dancing.

"Completely."

***

After I had talked to Edward and Emmett and the two 'made-up' with a 'man-hug'—and given Jazz a 'don't do it again' sentence that was comprised of 'don't do it again'— we all gathered around back in Emmett and Rosalie's room—because really, it was bigger, and there was more sitting space for us all—to go over what we had all learned last night.

Edward had the blue prints to the casino out on the table in Emmett and Rosalie's bar, except now he had marked the outside surveillance cameras with red, and marked—using Alice's incredibly amazing photography skills—the coverage that each had.

"So here, here, and here," Edward was saying, pointing to each place that was marked. "There are cameras positioned. With Alice's pictures, it seems like each point down to the ground at a fifty-degree angle, and each swivels on an axis at ninety degrees. Basically, they have the whole outside—what we saw of the outside—covered perfectly. Now, we know there's all eyes-in-the-skies at every table, right?" he asked, looking up at each of us from the paper.

We all nodded in agreement.

"So, we're going to have to exercise extreme caution when we go to give each other signals. We'll have to make them as inconspicuous as possible. The good thing is, no one is suspicious of us, and so we have nothing to worry about as we are new here. Now," he said, turning back to the blue-prints. "Here are all the exits, marked in black. We all need to be sure there are multiple exits in sight, no matter where we are, because if there's a chance that we get caught, then I want us all to be able to get out. It will be safer for us, if the situation calls for, us to split up. Also, I noticed something last night, something about the casino, something that's not in the blueprints," he said. We all perked up at that.

"What?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Not in the blueprints? What the hell?" Emmett said. Edward nodded.

"This space, right here," he said, showing us all a seemingly empty space labeled 'storage'. "Is actually a V.I.P room. I noticed when Bella and I played a few hands that there were some people who disappeared into that room either just themselves, or they got escorted there by these people wearing black suits. I noticed they had these pins in the shape of a fancy 'V' on them. Did anyone get a good look at the name of the casino last night?" he asked. We all shook our heads.

"Casino de la Volterra. The Owner's name is Aro Volturi, this wealthy Italian guy," Edward explained to us. We were quiet for a moment before Rosalie spoke.

"You think those guys with the 'V' work for that Aro dude, don't you?" she said. Edward nodded.

"I think, before we go onto Phase Two, we continue to figure out this place. Find out what it takes to get back there." He looked at Rosalie.

"We're going to need some way to hack into the camera in the eyes-in-the-skies. Did you bring your computer?" he asked. Rosalie snorted.

"Does the bird fly without its wings? No shit I brought my computer."

"Good. We're going to need it. If it comes down to it, we can disrupt the signal between the actual camera, and the security room where the image is sent. That of course will be something that'll have to be done if things get really serious, and someone catches on."

Emmett spoke up. "Can you do that?" he asked in amazement.

"Totally," Rosalie said. "A few clicks here, some code-cracking there. Depending on the protection they have for their electronics, it should be fairly simple," she said, tossing her long locks of blonde over her shoulder.

"Good," Edward said. "Now, I know Bella and I played a few hands at these tables here," he pointed to some random tables that were laid out on the blueprints. "So tonight when we go back, we'll need to be paired with different partners, and sit at different tables. We'll play the 'naive rich teenaged kids' for a while, and then slowly move up through the crowds." He paused, smiling. "I think that's it, for the moment. We can go over a few more things later, so any questions?"

"Yeah, when can we eat some food, I'm fucking starved!"

We all laughed at Emmett's comment, but I couldn't help but notice the small, nervous glance that Alice and Rosalie shared with each other, and how their laughs were off.

I just passed it off. It couldn't be anything major, right?

How wrong I was.

**Dreamer: Yes Bella how wrong you are! *Insert evil laugh* Okay choking on laugh, can't talk!**

**Dancer: Teehee. Did you see who owned the casino coming? It means a lot, trust me. **

**And naughty Ali and Rosie, keeping secrets… tut tut.**

**Review****! :D**

**Lennixx: When I was writing this, the one thing that popped into my head was 'damn, Bella, you fucking hussy, using your body like that on Edward to get what you want.' And then I thought to myself, 'hey, wouldn't **_**you **_**use Edward to get what you wanted from him, even if that meant being a sneaky hussy?' **

**Hell yeah. **

**So yes, the owner of the casino is important, as is that back room. Make guesses, my pretties, you will never be right…**

**Reviews are almost as smashingly sexy as angry, glasses-wearing Edward. **

**Mad props to the late Michael Jackson. The 'Beat It' was in refs to him, the amazing King of Pop. (Yes, I am an MJ fan. I am unashamed of this fact)**


	12. Keeping Secrets

**Nine Billion Dollar Heist **

***Co-Authored with the never-sleeping Lives in Dreams and TRDancer* **

**Chapter 11: Keeping Secrets **

_**"C'mon Rose, babe. I didn't mean it. I didn't know it was already broken. It held my weight last time I did it and I'm positive that it didn't break. I checked."—Emmett **_

_**JPOV**_

Once we were kicked out of Edward's room Rosalie whispered something into Alice's ear. Emmett and Rosalie started to walk back to their own room with Alice behind them. At first I was confused and raised an eyebrow at her as if she was crazy. But once she noticed that I wasn't following she came back and started to drag me by the wrist, not really giving me a choice in the matter – I had to come whether I liked it or not. I stumbled after her, not being able to keep my balance after the slight tug she gave me. Right now my legs were asleep.

I didn't want to go. I was tired and I missed my nice comfy bed sleeping next to my Alice.

Once we got to the room Emmett was still on the ground looking for their spare room key, which was as always hidden under the door, just in case they were to lose or forget the key they carry with them.

Inside their room was a mess; there was clothes and empty bottles everywhere. I have no idea how Rose can stand it. Though maybe she couldn't, judging by the look she was giving Emmett. I bet she couldn't wait till the maid came to clean up the room. But I had a feeling we wouldn't be here long enough to know if the maid would clean it. If my instincts were right, we were about to discuss the security guard problem--even though I didn't think there was one. I'm sure it was nothing; well, I hope they were exaggerating because it would make all our lives so much easier if they were.

From the doorway Emmett started to run, and his loud footsteps were giving me a massive headache - he was making way too much noise and it was still too early. Well, too early for us. I mean, we just sort of got up, I really have no fucking idea what time it is.

He started to jump and it looked like he was about to jump onto the bed but the way he was going at it, it looked like he was jumping into a swimming pool and not into bed. He was going to annihilate that poor bed. I mean it was already broken after Alice and I decided to, uh, 'borrow' it.

We all stood there in shock, unable to find our voices. There was no way any of us could stop him, so we just stood and stared. It really was all we could do.

When he made contact with the bed there was a loud and high pitched annoying sound like someone scraping nails down a chalkboard when you already have a massive fucking sore head. Seriously, I would have rather let Alice dress me up than hear that noise. The sheets that were on the bed flew up, covering Emmett, and some landed a foot away from the bed. The entire mattress had collapsed in on itself and had dipped into the middle where Emmett had landed. The sides were up making a 'U-shape,' hiding Emmett if you were to look from the sides.

"EMMETT MCCARTY!" Now I really would trade an Alice make over for this. Why was it so hard for them to realise that this is still pretty early? I don't even remember the talk Edward had with us; I think I blanked out during that. Oh well, not like what he said was important. "LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO OUR BED! YOU'VE DESTROYED IT!"

Whilst Emmett was trying to untangle himself from the sheets that covered him -which really was a funny sight- Alice stepped in, trying to get Rose to quiet down a bit.

"Rosalie. Just quiet down. It's still really early, you can shout at him later. Let's just talk about what we need to talk about and then we can go and sort everything out."

You could see that she was struggling to calm down and now that Emmett was out of the sheets he just looked at us all as if he was as innocent as a five year old being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"C'mon Rose, babe. I didn't mean it. I didn't know it was already broken. It held my weight last time I did it and I'm positive that it didn't break. I checked." Funny thing was, Emmett was telling the truth. Alice and I may have forgotten to mention that the bed was broken. Well, pay back for all the times Emmett's done crap like this and blamed me.

I caught a quick glance at Alice and could tell that she was trying not to laugh at Emmett getting the blame for our stunt. It was funny and Alice just looked so sweet. Which reminds me, I want to get back to my bed.

"Can we hurry this up please? Some of us do have a bed to get back to and are pretty tired," I asked, trying to get them to speed up the process.

Alice and I walked over and pulled a chair up to where Rosalie was; straight in front of Emmett, who by the looks of things was getting the silent treatment and was being made to stay sitting on that mattress. I sat down and lifted Alice to sit on my knees and waited for them to get started.

"Okay, so we told you both about the security guard at the casino," Rosalie started.

"But we think it he did hear what we said and to be sure we want to go back to the casino to check," Alice added.

"Without Edward and Bella. Which means when we're supposed to be sleeping we can go to the casino and leave those two behind so that they can sleep."

"But to do that we need cars, and it just so happens that the atomic bomb that you two made," Alice turned her head and looked at me as if she was going to give me a lecture about how wrong it was, "has given us an excuse to get new cars, and this time we can all get our own separate cars.

"So in about five minutes we're about to go and wake those two up so that we can go onto the car rental website and get us each some new cars.

"All clear?" Alice finished.

Emmett and I just nodded our heads, we knew better than to argue.

After everyone had their first coffee of the day - it was going to be a long day, so we would need our caffeine- we headed back over to their room. We wanted to order the cars early so that we could get there early and get back to the hotel early. We had to give ourselves enough time to get to the casino, make sure that no one was looking for Alice and Rosalie, get back to the hotel and get some sleep -we would be up all night at the casino again- and give us enough time to get ready for going to the casino again, but this time at night and with Edward and Bella.

About ten knocks later and a grumpy looking Bella answered the door.

"What?" She all but snapped. It was easy to see that we'd disturbed her and that we were going to pay if it wasn't important.

"We need new cars." Rosalie was up front and not wasting time. We could not afford to waste time today.

"What?" Now she was confused and Edward had joined her.

"Well, the Volvo blew up and we don't have a car to get us anywhere, so we need to get new cars."

"Do we have to do this right now?"

"Yes, we do, because we all want our own cars and if we let Emmett sleep I won't be able to get him up in time to go get them. So it's better to do it now."

"Fine, just come in and we'll get some cars for us all," she muttered, waving her hand in the air and leaving the door open for us.

Edward was already sitting on his bed with someone's laptop out ready to get us all new cars when we got into the room.

Damn that bed looked comfy.

We all crowded around the screen; looking at all the cars and trying to get us all to pick a car wasn't easy. We were all about to die when Edward clicked to look at the Volvos.

"Edward, do you want another atomic bomb?" Emmett laughed, trying to keep the subject light. But we could all see his knuckles turning white from gripping the side of the laptop. He only realised his grip when Bella put her hand on his shoulder.

After searching for at least an hour, everyone had found the vehicle that they wanted; Edward and Bella were to get an Audi R8, Emmett and Rosalie were getting a Cadillac Escalade and Alice and I were getting a Lotus Elise.

"So is everyone in agreement that these are definitely the vehicles you want?" This had to be the tenth time he'd asked this question. I wish he would just hurry up and rent the things. After a few clicks - which everyone could hear because the room was so quiet- Edward had finally rented them.

"Okay, if we get ready now and meet back in ten minutes, we'll be there when we've to collect them." There were a few moans from Rosalie and Alice - apparently ten minutes wasn't enough time- and Bella just rolled her eyes.

After the ten minutes everyone was down in the lobby, dressed in whatever they could find to wear in that space of time and still make themselves presentable. Funny thing was, it was Edward who gave us ten minutes to get ready and he wasn't even down here yet. The rest of us were, including Bella, but he wasn't.

After what seemed like an eternity Edward finally came running towards us waving paper at us as if he'd got something top secret. To be honest he looked like an absolute idiot. I expected to see someone tackle him, steal the papers and arrest him.

Sadly, this didn't happen.

When he did reach us we were finally able to leave. Now the games begin, attempting to get a taxi was something that we did rarely. Last time must have been in NYC, two years ago. That was a funny sight.

Managing to get one taxi was hard enough so when we did get one it really was a fight and was first come first serve. The girls won and all three of them were in the taxi and on their way to the rental place, leaving me to stand with Emmett and Edward to get a taxi. I'm positive that Edward still wasn't completely over the atomic bomb.

This was going to be fun. Note the sarcasm.

We weren't alone for even two minutes and they'd already started getting at each other. I blocked them out, taking the papers from Edward - I was sure they were to do with our 'new' cars- and tried to get a taxi.

Finally I gave up and just phoned a private company hoping they would be here soon, I didn't know how much more of this I could take. They would only be ten minutes, surely I could last that long.

The taxi came and the two were still fighting, so I left without them. Served them right, they were supposed to have gotten over it—and possibly be _paying attention._

The girls were already there when I arrived, and they were all standing outside the building looking impatient. When I got out the taxi I was attacked by them.

"Where's Edward?" Bella started but Rosalie was next in and I didn't have time to answer.

"Who cares about Edward, where is Emmett?"

"They-" I started but the Alice came to my defence, like always and I loved her for it.

"Who cares where they are. Stop harassing Jasper, as long as he has the paper work we're fine." That caused them all to look at me, glaring as if to say _if you don't have them your punishment will be death._

"I have them right here." I held them up and of course Bella snatched them from me and they ran in to get the cars.

Because car rentals -from my experience- are always slow, we had to wait a bit before our car were actually ready for us. When they were there were grins on everyone's faces. I guess we were all just happy that we didn't have to ride in the, and I quote, 'Vag-Wag'.

The ride home was quiet but I guess that's because Alice was concentrating more on driving than anything else. They were all having a race to see whose car was the fastest. So far I had no idea who was winning. I wasn't exactly going to keep track if silver Audi passed me or what not. It's fair to say Alice got really mad me because of that, so I just sat and stared out the window.

We were nearing the hotel parking entrance when a flash of silver when by, what was of course Bella and her Audi. Alice noticed this and increased her speed. On the left we could see Rosalie and we could tell this was gonna be a close one. Just as we were about to park Rose beat us to it and so she came second and, of course, we were last.

Not that it mattered to me - it would have if Emmett and Edward were involved- but Alice was now smacking her hands on the dash board, you couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Inside the hotel lobby Edward and Emmett were sitting together muttering something. When we got close enough I'm sure I heard the words 'kill' and 'Jasper' put together.

Well at least they were finally over the whole atomic bomb thing. But now they had a common enemy.

_Me._

When we got close enough that they noticed us they instantly stopped talking and looked at us but glaring at me.

"So Jasper, why'd you leave us?" Emmett asked who now had his arm around Rosalie.

"I didn't, I called your names but you obviously didn't hear it. So I had to go," I lied smoothly; well, I hope they believed it.

"Oh, okay." It looked like he believed it. I guess I'd find out later if that was true or not.

"Right okay, so I'm guessing you got the cars." We -minus Emmett- nodded in agreement. "Well then, I guess we go back to our rooms and get some sleep. We'll meet down here to arrange partners and such at the same time as last night. Agreed?" Again we all nodded. "Okay, night guys."

Edward and Bella walked hand in hand back to their hotel room whilst we pretended to stay down to get some food. We had to give them enough time to get to their room before we went up to get changed and headed off to the casino.

About fifteen minutes later we were heading up to get changed. We were all slightly nervous because if Alice and Rosalie got caught, what would they do to us when they saw us? What would Edward do to us? Hell, would he even acknowledge us as friends anymore? All reasonable questions and we had no idea about the answers until we got to the casino.

This time I dressed a little fancier; shirt with a suit jacket. Alice just stuck on the most stunning dress I'd even seen. We were just about to leave when someone knocked. We both froze, it could be either Bella or Edward, and they would definitely ask questions which we didn't want to answer. But we got lucky because Rosalie's voice followed the knock.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, just give us a minute and we'll be out."

"Right okay meet us downstairs. We're just going to take Emmett's Escalade with us instead."

I dropped our keys and followed Alice out. I was nervously glancing over my shoulder what felt like every second. The realisation of just how dangerous it could be for them to be recognised was just starting to sink in. The ride in the elevator was just as nerve racking this time. Alice kept fidgeting, earning us stares from the other passengers.

Finally we were down and in the Escalade, heading towards the Casino de la Volterra. No one attempted to talk because either what they were saying would come out awkward or there would be an awkward silence afterwards, something that wasn't very pleasant and added to the discomfort we already felt.

It was the same as last night, there was someone waiting to take the cars, but it just wasn't as busy. We'd guess the casino was only open 24 hours because of some addicts that would spend all day at a casino. So of course it would be 24 hours so that they didn't lose any customers, which benefited us a lot right now. Unless, of course, the security guard had heard something, didn't tell anyone, and wasn't working right now. Then we wouldn't know if they knew about our plan. Which wouldn't help anyone because then we would have to find out tonight—and that was to be avoided at all costs.

Once inside the casino it started to get nerve racking, people's eyes followed us around. Security guards and workers. It was beginning to become slightly obvious that they were going to keep an eye on us.

Though that could be cause we were the youngest inside right now.

Whatever the reason was, I could feel someone behind me. It sent shivers up my back, and when I turned around to see who it was I always saw a security guard. _This isn't good_, I thought. I went to tell someone but was shot a look from Alice that clearly said that they knew and we weren't going to make that fact completely obvious.

It looked like we wanted to see how far we could get into the casino before someone took any type of action. We were about to sit down when some came over to us. It was a less intimidating security guard. I think they were trying to make it look like nothing was going on, and it was working; no one seemed to notice that anything was going on.

"Would you follow me, please? The owners would like to have a talk with you." The voice didn't hint that something bad was about to happen. For a moment I even had the messed up thought that they were going to invite us into that room that wasn't on the blue prints.

How fucking wrong I was.

He led us through the door and we got a glimpse of what was in there. It was a smaller version of the casino outside these doors but everyone was betting high and it was full of rich people. To get in we'd need to show that we are willing to bet high--at least we found out one good thing.

They led us straight past the tables and through another down into a back alley. This didn't look good. If the movies were right, then we were about to get a warning about trying to 'rob' this casino of its money. I just hoped it didn't come to that.

Again, how fucking naive I was.

Three tough looking guys came out of the door, and the one that had escorted us out of here walked away, leaving us alone with them.

They walked up to us and instantly two of the three pairs of eyes locked on to Emmett and I. They were fierce and looked like they were ready to attack at any moment.

Just the stare was scaring the shit out of me, and I felt Emmett tense beside me. When that happened, you knew it was bad.

They grabbed us by the shirts and had us up against the wall, feet slightly above the ground. It wasn't sore but it was fucking scary business. The other guy had Alice and Rosalie so that they couldn't stop what was about to happen. Also being the amazing people they were they were showing him the extent of their colourful vocabulary.

They pushed us a little harder against the wall and began to speak. "If you ever try to steal money from this casino when the Las Vegas police find you they'll never be able to recognise you. There are some things you can't buy your way out of with money, this being one of them. There are some things that the police can't do to you that we can and will, because our boss doesn't appreciate people taking his money." The voice was low and menacing; they weren't going to hurt us, yet. But they were going to mess us up pretty bad if they found us taking large sums of Aro's money.

We were going to get ourselves into a shit load of trouble.

With one final push against the concrete wall, we were let go. Rose and Alice were pushed forward and we were pushed toward them.

"Now get out! And watch your backs when you're here. You never know who might be lurking around ready to catch you at a moment of weakness." There was a tint of humour to his voice, almost as if he enjoyed the idea of us being caught. It was sickening.

On the other side of the door the original security guard that took us here was waiting to escort us out. Everyone was silent; I know I was trying to shake off the thought that there was something different about their reaction. Surely if you knew someone was planning to rob you of an extremely large amount of money you would stop them before they even had a chance to put their plan into action. But they didn't, and I couldn't shake the idea that they were looking forward to our attempt. We'd need to research this guy, especially how he dealt with card counters.

The security guard left us at the door of the casino, and whilst we were waiting for our ride home to be brought to us Emmett started to reassure everyone that nothing was going to happen.

"It's just talk; I mean they won't actually do anything to us. See I noticed that they seemed to want us to try our plan as if they were ready to play a game with us. It's just a matter of out smarting him. Everyone has a weakness, we just need to find that weakness and use it to our advantage," he stated. At times Emmett could have leadership skills - we all could, when the time called for it.

"I'm guessing by the fact that he doesn't like to lose money and that he has a V.I.P area for people that bet high that he likes his money. If we could just use this to our advantage, we'll be able to win this," I added.

"That is, if he plays by the rules." Alice chipped in.

It was true that if they rules were changed as we went along we were screwed.

The ride back was filled with chatter about how we were going to win this. If Edward and Bella asked why we were so tired we also had an excuse for that. The explosion woke us up and we couldn't get back to sleep, so we went back to the casino and found out some more helpful information.

Back at the hotel we had enough time to give ourselves an hour's rest, which we all used to get some more sleep.

Tonight was going to be the night that decided whether we were going to fail at the first hurdle or show exactly how smart we are. Tonight, Rosalie would attempt to try and break into the security via her laptop and stay there, undetected.

I just hoped tonight shows how smart we really are.

**The Three Creators: We are all too lazy to leave separate ANs. Please come back when we are a little less indolent. **

**Review! **


	13. Bra Stuffing

**Nine Billion Dollar Heist**

***Co-authored with the phantasmagorical TRDancer and Lives in Dreams***

**Chapter 12: Bra Stuffing**

"_**Emmett Mc-fucking-Carty, you will do what I fucking say or suffer not my fucking wrath, but Edward's. Am I making my fucking self perfectly fucking clear?"—Rosalie **_

_**RPOV**_

I was startled awake by a loud thud and moaning sound. I opened my eyes to see Emmett lying on the floor by the couch, obviously having rolled off in his sleep.

"Fuck, what the hell?" Emmett struggled to get up, staggering around sleepily, crashing into the coffee table and turning around to stumble in the other direction. I got up from the large armchair I'd been curled up in and slapped him in the face, making him sit down heavily on the couch. "What was that for!?"

"Careful, don't break the couch too," I said sarcastically. "We're already late—or you are, at least." I gestured to the clock on the wall that read ten minutes until eight-thirty, the time we'd agreed to meet in the lobby to go to the casino—and Emmett was still wearing his black T-shirt that said 'Beat the Meat Before You Eat It' and baggy sweatpants with the Forks High School symbol emblazoned down the side of the leg. I, however, was already wearing my black halter dress, just in case I had to venture inside the casino for something.

"Shit." Emmett groaned."I'm fucking tired as hell."

"I can tell. Now get up off your ass and get dressed."

"I don't fucking want to."

I raised my eyebrows. Emmett always swore way too much when he was tired—and I'd picked up the habit from him.

"Emmett Mc-fucking-Carty, you will do what I fucking say or suffer not my fucking wrath, but Edward's. Am I making my fucking self perfectly fucking clear?"

"Are you going for the gold record in how many times one person can say fuck in a sentence?"

I glared at him and pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'm going, I'm fucking going, don't have a motherfucking spaz!" He pushed himself up off of the couch and toward the bathroom, grumbling under his breath. I sighed and flopped down on the couch to wait for him. I shook my head disdainfully. Emmett could be so stupid sometimes. I mean, really, the gold record? I could have said fuck in a million other places in that sentence if I'd wanted to.

There was a crash from the bathroom, followed by a booming "Shit" from Emmett. I ignored him, knowing he'd come cry to me soon enough.

Emmett came limping out of the washroom, his white dress shirt unbuttoned and his suit jacket flung over his shoulder. "Rosie," he moaned, "I hurted myself."

I snorted. "Do we need to call 911?"

"Yes," he whimpered, falling to his knees and laying his head down on my stomach.

"Too bad," I chastised him, playing with a random strand of his hair, twisting it in with the other short and spiky pieces. "And why have we gone from swearing every two seconds to acting like we're five again?"

"I'm tired," he whined. I rolled my eyes, glad I wasn't going to be the one hearing that all night.

"All right, that's it, get up. You are now officially" –I shot a glance at the clock—"ten minutes late, which means that Edward is going to throw a fit again." I put my hands on Emmett's shoulders and pushed him up and off of me, simultaneously swinging my legs off the couch and standing, pulling Emmett up with me. I took in Emmett's appearance with a wry smile, buttoning up the buttons on his shirt from the bottom up as he stood on one foot, still babying his stubbed toe. I buttoned the very top button and smacked a kiss on his lips, then stood back to look at him.

"Put on the jacket," I commanded. He acquiesced. "Very smart," I declared. "Except...," I leaned forward and undid the top button again, "there. Perfection."

"Thanks, darling." He leaned down toward me for a kiss and I complied, wrapping my arms around his neck and only barely resisting the urge to pull him down onto the couch and never let him go. I pulled away reluctantly after just a moment, gently pushing him away.

"Get down there," I instructed playfully, pointing to the door. "And tell Edward not to forget his cell."

"Will do. Have fun."

"I'll try. Oh, and Em? Get Alice and Jazz to leave their car here, okay?"

Emmett wrinkled his eyebrows. "But—"

"Just trust me on this one."

He nodded and turned to go. I stared after him thoughtfully until I heard the elevator doors slide shut, at which point I scooped my laptop up from its place on the coffee table and opened it, accessing the hotel's Wi-Fi. I opened the Casino de la Volterra's website and clicked through the pages, my eyebrows furrowing more with each click. There were a lot of pictures but not many words, just the casino's name emblazoned across the top of the screen, a menu for the bar, and a list of what casino games they offered. At the bottom of the page it said "Join us for fun-filled nights of drinking and gambling." I wrinkled my nose. _Fun? As if. _

I put the laptop down and picked up Edward's folder of blueprints and plans, rifling through it. I pulled out the blueprints for the second floor of the casino, scanning them for any reference to where the computers were. I examined the first floor, relating where the eyes in the skies were to where the computers monitoring them must be—lined up against the south wall. That meant the wiring would be tricky to get at, considering the entrance to the top floor was on the west side. But the internet router could be farther away from the computers. I was considering all the layout possibilities when my cell phone rang, making me jump.

I flipped it open without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Rose, are you insane?" Alice's voice trilled in my ear.

I winced. "No, I need that car to be here."

"But Jazz and I need it. I am not going in that gigantic Jeep thing!"

"It's not a Jeep, it's an Escalade. Suck it up, Ali, and get going."

"But—" I hung up before she could complain anymore.

I turned back to my computer and pulled up the hacking system I'd designed especially for this mission. All I needed was for someone to monitor the computer and tell me if the device I was going to install in the router worked.

I packed up my laptop in its case, shoving the device into the front pocket where I could access it easily. I smoothed down the front of my dress and gave my hair a quick brush before making my way downstairs and out to the car.

I drove to the casino and parked about a block away. I pulled out my cell to call Edward, who would be the only one with his phone turned on—hopefully he'd remembered to set it to vibrate.

He answered after only half a ring. "Fucking shit, Rose, what are you calling about?"

"Did you forget to set it to vibrate?"

"Yes," he admitted.

I snorted. "Good job. Who's the free-floater right now?" Since I wasn't there to make three complete pairs, one person had to be drifting at any one time as the partners changed throughout the night.

"Jasper," he replied. "Why?"

"Can you send him out? I'm parked about a block down, to the east. I need him to do something for me."

"I guess so."

"Thanks," I said, but he'd already hung up. I sighed and flipped my phone shut as well, shoving it into my bra. I took out the USB device and tucked it into the other side of my bra and got out of the Lotus, meeting Jasper halfway to the casino.

"What do you need me for?" Jazz asked, looking perplexed.

"I need you to go to the car and open my laptop. There's a program already open on the screen. I'm going to call you at some point—so turn your phone on—and when I do, I need you to tell me if the security camera videos are showing up on the screen. Don't be surprised if I don't say anything, just tell me anyway."

Jasper looked dumbfounded.

"Do you understand?" I asked.

He nodded. "I think I got it. Just watch the screen, and if I all of a sudden see Bella and Edward and the rest playing blackjack on the monitor, don't freak out."

"Yeah, that's basically it." I started to continue walking down the road to the casino.

"But what are you doing?" he called after me.

I pulled the USB device out and waved it in the air. "Installing this."

Jasper's mouth formed an 'O' shape, but I didn't stick around for the rest of his reaction; instead I almost ran the rest of the distance to the casino. The security guard immediately let me in without asking for ID, leaving me to find the way to the second floor. I had a feeling the way up was in the VIP room, and I had no idea how I was going to get in there.

Suddenly, a tall man with olive coloured skin and short black hair appeared by my elbow, smiling—no, leering—at me. No doubt he was trying to be seductive, and it definitely was not working. But judging by his clothes, he was rich—and maybe had a pass to the VIP room. _Jackpot._

"Hello," he said in a lilting voice. "I'm Felix. You are?"

"Rosalie," I replied, trying not to let my suspicion show on my voice.

"Well, Rose—can I call you that?—you look absolutely ravishing tonight. Can I interest you in a drink?" He had some kind of foreign accent—Italian, perhaps?

"That depends. Where would this drinking be taking place?" I questioned.

"In only the finest place." His grin widened and he began to guide me toward the entrance to the VIP room. I smiled.

He led me inside with a nod to the security guard posted outside of the door—who, interestingly enough, also had olive coloured skin.

We walked over to the bar, where he ordered something for both of us. I wasn't paying attention. Instead, I was searching the room for the exit to the second floor. My eyes finally landed on it, in the far corner of the room, by the poker table.

Felix pushed a shot toward me. I drank it quickly, then hopped off of the bar stool.

"It was great meeting you," I said. "See you around?"

Before he could reply I melted into the crowd, darting between the throng of people in the direction of the exit to the second floor. I could hear him calling my name after me, but I ignored it, quickening my pace. I made it to the door and yanked it open—thank God it was unlocked—slipping through it and up the stairs.

I crouched down at the top of the stairs and peered around the edge of the wall. I could see people's feet lined up along the south wall, along with the wiring for the computers taped down on the floor and wall. I looked for a router cable, finally spotting it on the far wall. _Shit._ I followed it with my eyes as it led all the way around the room to a place right next to the staircase. _What the hell? It's like a dream come true. Is this a joke?_ I crawled to the other side of the stair case and looked around the corner cautiously. Sure enough, right in front of me laid the router. I almost snickered out loud at the absurdity of whoever had put it there, but stopped myself.

I pulled the device out of my bra and took it's protective lid off, shoving it into the closest USB port on the router. Then I pulled out my mobile and hit Jasper's speed dial, waiting impatiently for him to pick up. On the third ring, he did.

I could hear him breathing for a moment before he said, "I'm getting picture."

I grinned to myself and flipped the phone shut carefully, keeping it in my hand as I snuck back down the stairs. I weaved my way through the crowd in the VIP room, into the normal area of the casino. It was only then that I let myself collapse onto a barstool and mentally cheer.

_Mission accomplished._

**TRD: w00t, I finished it. And I like it, too. I like how Rose was carrying things around in her bra... xD**

**Review, please. It totally makes my day in a thousand ways. **

**Dreamer: Yip reviews do make our day : D. And of course Rose loved to carry stuff in her bra. **

**Lennixx: Whoo, bra stuff! Stuff in bra! Bra STUFFING! WHEE!**

***Explodes from sugar rush* **


	14. Say Wha?

**Nine Billion Dollar Heist **

***Co-authored with the supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Lives in Dreams and TRDancer **

**Chapter 13: Say Wha…? **

"_**Well, if those two do commit mass murder, I know who I'm seeing for conjugal visits, at any rate." –Emmett **_

_**EPOV**_

"Um, yeah. I'll have a Bloody Mary and can you add like two shots of Tequila to that while you're at it? And then two glasses of Crown, and a tray-full of those pretty colored shots with the whipped crème shit on the top, and—"

"Em, you're not getting all that just for yourself, are you?" I asked, eyeing him as he peered behind the bartender who was looking at him with speculative eyes as he named off his order. We had—so far—hit about three different tables since arriving here, switching up partners as we did so. Currently, I was teamed with Alice, Bella with Emmett, and Jasper was the lone wolf. We were taking a quick break before we got back to working our way around, sitting at the bar ordering drinks with Alice and Bella talking absently to this Italian guy with a short blonde date—Felix, he had introduced himself as, I think—as Emmett, Jasper and I grouped together next to them.

He turned his face towards me, all scrunched up and shit in a frown.

"Maybe. I'm thirsty." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Emmett, you know that'll only make you more thirsty, right? Not to mention fall-off-your-ass drunk."

He shrugged his massive shoulders at me, and then sat silent for a moment before sighing and turning back to the waiting bartender.

"Eh… just make that a normal Bloody Mary, 'kay?" The bartender smirked at him, nodded his head, and went to making Em's drink for him. I snickered at the saddened look on his face.

"Oh, Em, it's not that—" but before I could get out the rest of my sentence, a loud ringing came from the pocket of my jacket.

"_Baby let's get drunk tonight, we don't have to fuck, and bring your friends along, maybe we can have some fun. Let's get freaky now, let's get fuckin' freaky now, let's get freaky now, let's get fuckin' freaky now…"_

I could feel my ears get hot; my face probably resembled a tomato. To the brutal snickering of Emmett and Jasper and other people within the vicinity, I whipped my phone out as quickly as possible, flipping it open and answering it, not needing to look at the caller ID to know who it was.

"Fucking shit, Rose, what are you calling about?" I said in a hushed voice. I heard Emmett trying to stifle a laugh in the background.

"Did you forget to set it to vibrate?" she asked, ignoring my question.

"Yes," I admitted embarrassedly. I could her snort at my stupidity on the other end. Fuck, how was I supposed to know she was going to call?

"Good job. Who's the free-floater right now?" she inquired unexpectedly.

"Jasper," I replied instantly, wondering what she was up to. "Why?"

"Can you send him out? I'm parked about a block down, to the east. I need him to do something for me." I shrugged, knowing full-well she couldn't see me.

"Sure, I guess," I said, hanging up before barely hearing her 'thanks.' I flipped my phone shut—not before turning the blasted thing to vibrate—and turned to Jazz.

"Hey man, Rose needs you." He looked at me through half-lidded eyes in surprise.

"What the fuck for?"

I groaned. "Like Rose tells me her diabolical shit. Just go." He shrugged and pushed off from the bar. He walked over to Alice and Bella, gave Alice a kiss on the forehead, and walked towards the front of the casino, disappearing through the large throng of people.

I felt someone come up behind me, and rest their head on my shoulder. A familiar strawberry scent engulfed me, and I smiled.

"Hey sexy," I said, turning my face in Bella's direction. We were nose-to-nose, and she was smirking too.

"Hey yourself. What was all that about?" she asked, obviously referring to Rosalie's call.

"Dunno. Rose just said she needed Jazz for something. Probably going to commit a mass murder using the power of technology or some shit," I guessed, shrugging it off. Bella snickered.

"Wouldn't put it past her, you know. She'd be the type of person to do something like that."

Hm, fair point. Fair point indeed.

"Well," Emmett said from beside us. I could feel him stand up himself. "If those two _do _commit mass murder, I know who I'm seeing for conjugal visits, at any rate." I laughed, and mine was joined with Bella's and Alice's.

"Uh huh, you think I'm kidding, huh? Well, we'll see, we shall see… Come on, let's hit a few more tables, eh?" I rolled my eyes, turning to Emmett's expectant form.

"I thought you wanted to drink?"

"I did, now I'm done. Come on, I want some money, bitches!" he said rambunctiously. Again I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

Turning to Bella I said, "I dunno how you put up with the knowledge that you share DNA with this buffoon. In fact, I can't see how you're related. Aren't orangutans and angels from different sides of the gene pool?"

Bella laughed. "Well, Edward, where ever did you get the notion that I was an angel? Besides," she said. "Emmett's a very handsome orangutan, huh Em?" she asked, peering over my shoulder.

"That's right, Masen, and don't you forget it!" I chuckled.

"Well, that being said, you're still my angel," I said, looking down into her wide brown eyes. She quirked a perfect dark brow at me, smirking in a totally anti-angelic way.

"Is that a fact?" she dared.

"Oh yeah. Most definitely," I said, lowering my head down to hers. Her pink lips were parted, waiting for mine to touch hers…

And then some dumb ass had to pull her away.

"Hey, she's my date for now, buddy!" Emmett exclaimed in his usual five-year-old manner, his arm sloped lazily over her shoulder, the weight from it making her stagger a small bit. "If she's going to kiss anyone, it's going to be me!" And as he said this, he laid a big, sloppy—slightly scary—wet kiss right on Bella's forehead.

"Emmett!"

Like I said: orangutan.

He just gaffed at Bella's protest and wheeled her around. That's when I noticed something.

"Hey, where'd that Felix dude go?" I called after them, throwing my own arm over Alice's short frame and following behind. I noticed that the place where he had been sitting next to Alice and Bella was now empty. I saw Bella shrug and crane her neck back, attempting to peer over Emmett's massive arm.

"I dunno. Got a call and just disappeared into the crowd with his date, I think."

***

"And, once again, the handsome, the witty, the perpetually stunning and orgasmic Emmett wins! Yes, yes, read it and weep, my fellow players, read it and weep," Emmett said gloatingly from across the table. I nearly choked on my—what the fuck was I drinking this time…? Who cares.—when he said 'orgasmic.' If there was one thing Emmett _wasn't, _it was 'orgasmic.' Besides, it was only his third win. Then again, we had agreed to allow Emmett to be the flamboyant and heavy player here—along with Bella—and let Alice and I hang back and pick up any slack given by him.

So far, Emmett was having a good time covering his own slack beautifully, in fact. There wasn't much Alice and I really had to do, to be honest. Bet a few hundred dollars below Emmett, keep the count, and give each other the signals subtlety.

It was like a walk through the park.

So as of now, Emmett and Bella teamed together were the highest bidders at the table, followed by Alice and I as a team, then a guy with a huge hooked nose and a greasy, stringy black hair, and a woman with bushy brown hair. All was clear as of now, and nothing looked suspicious. If Rosalie did whatever she was doing successfully, then we were in the green at the moment, and in no trouble for getting caught.

Several of the lower bidders at the table groaned, got up, shot Emmett death glares, and stalked away from the table. This left only Bella, Emmett, Alice and I seated, as well as the other two high bidders at the table.

As a new game was about to start, a familiar person with olive skin and short black hair approached the table.

"Is there any room for another player, eh?" I looked up and saw Felix's familiar face.

"Sure thing mate, if you're willing to lose," Emmett said from across the table with a huge, fat grin slathered across his gloating face. I repressed the urge to roll my eyes at him. Again.

Felix shot him a smile. "If you say so, er, Emmett, is it?" he asked.

"The orgasmic one, yes." Felix laughed, and pulled a hefty wad of cash from inside his jacket.

"How much to join the game, sir?" he asked the dealer.

"One-fifty, and then a minimum of two hundred for your first bet, _sir," _the dealer said with an odd smirk on his face. Oddly enough, Felix pulled out just that exact amount of money before he had even been told.

"Ah yes, I think I have that," he said while laying his money out in front of him. The dealer nodded his way, a tiny smirk on his lips, and dealt out the cards once more.

Now, as with every single hack-job that we had ever done in our lives, there had always been something that we learned from it, as cheesy and cliché as it was. Whether it was to never let Emmett get a hold of a flame-thrower, or to never, ever _ever _mix vodka with straight up coffee—unless you wanted to deal with a very drunk, very hyper Alice—there was _always _something we took back from a hack. What we were going to learn _this _go around, was that there were other counters out there, counters who seriously knew their shit.

Counters like Felix, for instance.

Honestly, looking at him, you wouldn't think he was capable of much. Not very tough-looking, not very intelligent looking, either, if one was truthful with oneself. He almost looked naive.

But fuck, we probably looked the same damned way too.

Because just by looking at Felix, you wouldn't think that he was keeping just as close a count on the cards as we were. Just looking at him, you wouldn't be able to tell that he was concentrating like a bomb-technician about to cut the blue wire. Just looking at him, you wouldn't be able to see he was running his own one-man scam right under the nose of the dealer.

Just by looking at him.

But a hacker knows how to spot another like him, and Felix was definitely one, and boy was he playing his game well.

We fucking lost. The first time where we lost and hadn't done it _purposefully, _was to another counter.

Fuck.

Major fuck.

Major super fuck.

This was bad.

From across the table, Emmett wore a very unhappy frown on his face. I could only imagine the thoughts running through his head at the moment. They probably mimicked mine. How the hell did he do that? How the hell did we _not _do what the fuck he _did_ do?

"Ah, lovely! This should look nice in my safe, this beautiful crisp green, eh?" Felix asked of the table. We all simply nodded, looking abso-fucking-lutely perplexed and down-right depressed.

"So, how's about another game, yeah? See if we can't ah, _count_ this loss as a lesson in losing?" he said playfully. However, we all stiffened up at his use of words. I shot a look at Emmett, whose eyebrows were furrowed and mouth set into a very angry scowl. I then looked at Felix, who was wearing a completely innocent look on his face as he laid down more money in front of him.

He fucking _knew. _How, I had no idea. But he _knew, _that much was certain.

Before any of us could decline—because we seriously needed to talk this whole thing over, and fast, another familiar—yet welcome—voice said, approaching the table.

"Hey guys. I've got—oh… you've met Felix, huh?"

Wait…

How the _fuck _did Rosalie know Felix?

**Lennixx: Haha! The plot thickens, eh? Totally. Bet no one saw that one coming. *Laughs Maniacally* Though, one doesn't usually see things coming, save for special circumstances. **

**Review, lovelies, and Lenn shall give you all a million pixels of love!**

**PS: Who noticed the Harry Potter characters in there? Teehee. Couldn't resist mates. **

**TRD: What special circumstances are those? *stares dumbly***

**Ahem, Harry Potter is sexy and I want to see reviews. That is all. :D**

**Dreamer: I can't think of word. So just review :D **


	15. Calm Before the Storm

**Nine Billion Dollar Heist **

***Co-authored with the radical Lives in Dreams and TRDancer***

**Chapter 14: Calm Before the Storm **

"_**Sure Sir Oinks a Lot" –Emmett **_

_**APOV**_

"Ah, Rosalie! Do come and join us, I'm guessing these must be your friends?" Felix was waving his hands in the air making a big deal over Rose's arrival, but what he did next shocked us all.

When Rosalie sat down – in between Emmett and Felix- his waving arms stopped and one of them rested along her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Emmett looked like he was going to explode; the anger pouring off him – plus his usual intimidation- would send anyone cowering under the nearest rock. But Felix, Felix seemed to know the game we were playing. He sat there –looking calmly- staring into Emmett's red tinted eyes and spoke, in the same smooth, calm voice.

"Is there a problem, eh ... Emmett, right?"

"Yes, and of course ..." I could see Edward kick him under the table. It looked like we were using Rose to get into that VIP room "... not. No problem at all."

"Well, if that's the case, would you all like to..." Felix motioned for us all to lean closer to him, almost as if he was telling us a secret. Of course, we followed his hand like a five year old following candy. "... Be my guests for tonight at the casino's VIP section?"

Bingo.

No need to play our cards right; Rosalie had already done that for us. We all left the table and followed Felix towards the forbidden door. Eyes seemed to be on us as we walked across the casino floor.

When we came to the door the security people were staring us down, mostly glaring at Rosalie and I. But I could swear that Felix shot them a look that I like to call 'the warning glare'. They stepped aside and let us all pass, but this time, they looked away from us all, trying not to make eye contact. There was something up; I knew this, though I just couldn't put two and two together. It was frustrating.

The frustration disappeared as soon as I saw the room we were in.

Everything was fit for royalty, with gold and black tables and expensive art covering the walls. Everything was designer right down to the shot glasses. It was magnificent; someone could get used to this just by stepping through the door.

"La signora del vino?"A voice came from behind me and I spun around. There was a waiter with one mighty fine suit that would look good on Jasper. I would have to remember to get him one. He was holding a tray of wine glasses and I didn't need to use my Italian to know that he was offering me some.

I went to take a glass when someone to my right was clicking their fingers wildly at the waiter.

"Essi non bevono, è contro la loro _religione_." It was Felix, and I knew enough Italian to know that he just told that guy that none of us drink. This was not going to go down well with anyone.

I walked over to the rest of the gang and they were as surprised as me. Naturally, Emmett was the first to speak.

"Did he really just say that it was against our _religion_ to drink?" His mouth was unlatched and Rosalie was trying to close it.

Edward on the other hand was standing there thinking – he had his concentrating face on. It looked funny.

"They know everything," he said finally. Felix was still yelling at that poor unfortunate waiter. But it gave us a chance to talk and we all huddled in and listened. "They know that we're counting and that we're underage. Somehow we weren't careful enough and they must have done a full-"

"Ah, my young friends! Planning to put those brains of yours to the test? Come now, we must get to the table before they start the next game without us."

I guess he also knew that we knew he knew that we were counters.

We were all sitting down at the table. Everything was luxurious, but with this 5 star service came a problem. There was no one standing or floating about. We couldn't have any of us be the 'pretty girl' or any free floaters. We would have to play this game using only our wit alone.

This should be interesting.

The dealer dealt everyone their cards and I didn't notice any trickery – which was good. The cards were laminated and they felt smooth in my hands. I had a good hand, I felt confident. I knew we would win this time.

Plus 16.

Plus 13.

"Dealer bust, Mr. Felix wins."

Fuck. How the fuck did we lose _again? _

Well, at least I wasn't the only one that was looking confused. In fact I'm positive that Emmett and Edward looked angry. Each of us was looking at each other dumbly. We had no idea what was going on. No, we did, we knew Felix was a counter, that's how he could have won. But there was no way that he could have done it alone with all of these big players. Unless...

Well, this was just great, the only logical reason I could think of was all of these people were counters. Meaning they would all bet big because they all could count and so the money would be bigger. It wasn't even making sense in my mind. Why would you want all the counters in the one room? It wasn't logical and it made my brain hurt.

"So, young ones, are we ready to learn from our mistakes? How about one more game?"

"Sure Sir Oinks a Lot I'll play you and I'll-, "Emmett started but his temper was getting the better of him. He had his fist against the table which I was sure was making dents.

"No, it's okay. We'd love to but we can't. Gotta get back to the hotel. We don't want to make those employees annoyed again. Don't know what they'll do when you're not in your room," Edward interrupted like the leader he was. Though sometime you'd wish he'd let Emmett sort things out his way. It could be very entertaining. Then again it could be messy.

"Ah, okay, my friends. But before you go please take these gifts!" He double clicked his fingers and a young boy came running out with a black and gold –did everything here have to be black and gold? - Box. He reached in and pulled out six cards. I recognised them as the VIP passes that everyone in this room seemed to have.

"These are this room's VIP passes. They will allow each of you to access this area whenever you want. Please come here instead of those tables in the... eh, _normal_ area."

"Why thank you. We will make sure to use these and come in here during our next visit." Edward finished off and with our respective other half we walked out the room.

Jasper walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and walked with me.

"Very eventful night, wasn't it."

"No, Jasper, it was the quietest night of my life. I swear I was asleep half the night."

"Very funny, sweetheart."

"I know, I'm just the funny type."

Back at the hotel we all went to go to our own rooms, but--of course--Edward wanted to discuss what happened tonight.

Now.

Everyone was sitting down facing Edward. Jasper was on one of the few chairs and I was on his lap. Rosalie and Emmett were on the bed opposite the bed Edward and Bella were on.

"Now what the fuck happened out there tonight?" Shit, he sounded pissed. We had a lot to answer for tonight and it wasn't even our fault.

**Dreamer: Sorry for the long wait. We've all been sick and school go in the way and stuff. But... you know what's coming up next... Please review :)**

**TRD: We were all deathly, deathly sick. Can't write when you're sick, honestly. Just sayin'. Please review. We missed you all.**

**Lenn: Serious when we say deathly sick. For reals. But, we missed you, we missed NBDH, and we've missed Edward's sporadic angry outbursts. SO we're back. Ish.**

**R&R **


	16. Unknown Number

**Nine Billion Dollar Heist **

***Co-authored with the cooler than cool Lives in Dreams and TRDancer***

**Chapter 15: Unknown Number**

"_**I thought you had retro ringtones that make me want to dance, not puke."--Emmett**_

_**EMPOV**_

We had lost.

Twice.

And all because we hadn't predicted that there would be another counter.

How could we be so _stupid_?

Edward was staring at us all, fists clenched, fuming, no doubt waiting for someone to give him an answer, but everyone was just staring blankly into space, in shock.

Bella was the first to recover. "Edward, calm yourself. It wasn't our fault, not—"

"Oh, it wasn't, was it?" Edward snapped, interrupting.

Bella's face hardened. _Uh oh, she means business now. _"It was as much your fault as anyone else's, so just shut up and we will talk this matter through like civil people. Got that?" She looked in my direction as she uttered the final words and I nodded along with Edward, "Alright. So, Rose, what did you get up to tonight?"

Rose looked up from her computer screen and smirked, taking her feet off the stool she'd had them propped on and leaning forward, turning the computer screen around. Everyone crowded around to see.

"Security camera feeds," she explained. "Every single thing that goes into their computer system comes through mine first, meaning I can tamper with whatever I want... not that it really matters now that we've been found out by _Felix_."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Haven't you noticed? Felix is all buddy-buddy with the security guards; he's even Italian just like they are. He must work for the casino," Rosalie said matter-of-factly.

"Not necessarily. There are a lot of Italian people in the world—it could be just a coincidence. And as for being buddy-buddy, he's pretty experienced. It's obvious that he's been going to the casino for awhile, so the security guards would be friendly with him," Alice pointed out.

Rose turned her laptop back around and looked down at the screen, clicking around intently. "Fair point," she mumbled. "But I still think something's off about him."

"We'll address that later. For now, Rose, do you have access to camera feeds from the VIP room?"

"More like the card counter room," I mumbled. I couldn't wrap my head around the reason why the casino would want an entire room filled with rich counters. Sure, they would bet a lot of money, but they would win it back, too. The casino wasn't earning any money from that, they were losing money.

Bella shot me an understanding glance as Rose tapped away at her laptop keyboard. The screen flickered rapidly, changing the colour of Rose's face before she stopped tapping and her face remained an alien blue. "Here." She turned the screen so we could see again. "This is the VIP room. They seem to only have one camera monitoring it, but it spans the entire room, excepting the bar area—and that has its own camera." She hit the arrow key and the screen showed the bar. "So, technically, it has two cameras," Rose corrected herself.

"Which table were we at?" Alice asked.

Edward pointed to a table near the middle of the room, closer to the exit to the normal area of the casino, "That one."

"That's what I thought. So why is there no one sitting at it now?"

I leaned closer to see that there was indeed no one sitting at the table in question, though the room was packed with people. "That's fucked," I mumbled.

"What would be the reaso—" Jasper's question was cut off by loud old-style ringing coming from Edward's cell phone. He grimaced and started to fumble to get it out of his pocket.

"What the hell, Eddie? I thought you had retro ringtones that make me want to dance, not puke." I cracked.

He glared. "It's an unknown number, Emmett." He flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

Edward listened for a moment before snapping, "How did you get my number?" We all sat quietly, watching as Edward's eyebrows furrowed. Finally, he spoke again. "We'll get back to you." He flipped the phone closed and looked at us with concerned eyes.

"Who was it?" I asked eagerly.

"Felix," he answered soberly.

"Felix?" Alice repeated. "What did he want?"

Edward sighed. "Nothing good. He wants to swap silence for silence. He says that he sees us as an asset, and he wants to help us become better counters. Equal partners, he says."

"And if we don't team up with him..." Bella began.

"We're the competition, and he'll let it slip to the management that we're counters," Edward finished.

"Why don't _we _let it slip to the management that _he's _a counter?"I suggested.

"Emmett, think, please. That's not a good idea. We know he's in cahoots with the management, so he'll be able to just weasel his way out of that one," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Who uses the word cahoots anymore?" I mumbled, even though I knew she was right. Rose normally was.

Jasper sighed. "It seems that we've got no choice but to accept his terms."

Alice nodded. "Besides, I can see this being a good thing. Felix could end up being helpful."

We all stared at her as if she were insane.

"Hey, the last time you all gave me that look, I was right," she pointed out.

"I don't even remember the last time we gave you this look," Bella mused.

"Neither do I," Alice said.

Edward snorted. "So, do I call him back and accept the offer?"

We all nodded. "You might as well. We've got no other options, just as Jasper said," Bella pointed out.

Edward flipped out his phone with a grim look on his face and hit the call-back button. "Yes, this is Edward Masen." He paused for a moment. "Yes..." Another long pause. "All right, we'll be there." He hung up and shoved his cell back into his pocket.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked, shutting her laptop and placing it on the coffee table next to her chair.

"Felix wants to meet us downstairs so that he can give us information about the casino that we don't have." He got up and headed toward to door. We all stayed where we were, staring after him in shock.

"You're trusting him, just like that?" Alice asked incredulously.

Edward sighed. "Well, he might have valuable information that we could use," he explained.

"But we've studied that casino endlessly," I objected. "What could there possibly be that we don't know?"

"I'm sure there are lots of things, Emmett. Just get off your asses and get downstairs, all right?" Edward was starting to get pissed—yet again—so we followed his orders, however begrudgingly.

It turned out that Felix had many things to offer. When we arrived downstairs, he was leaning against a marble pillar, spinning a key ring around his index finger and studying a pile of papers. He looked up as we walked out of the elevators and smiled.

"Ah, my friends. Let's make ourselves comfortable, shall we?" He ushered us all over to one of the plush sitting areas just off the lobby. Once we were all sitting he dropped the papers he'd been scanning on the table in the middle and spread them out. "Okay, so, here is everything you've ever needed to know about the Casino de la Volterra."

From there, he described security codes and routines the guards followed. Rose got really into it and started comparing documentation on the security tapes to what Felix was describing, but I just listened, absorbing the information for my knowledge—it was never a good idea to be out of the loop in the Six Crew.

It seemed as though we were really starting to trust Felix, even just from this one conversation. I, for one, was seeing him as different from the stuck-up pig that had taunted us at the casino—he was actually acting civil toward us. He even managed to remember my name and to _not _hit on Rosalie, which is definitely a feat to be commended for.

But the entire thing had my head in turmoil, thoughts spinning in circles. First he acted this way, and then he acted the complete opposite. I was completely, utterly confused by everything he did and said.

Would the real Mr Felix _please_ stand up?

**TRD: It's short, but hey, quick update, isn't it? Going to be rare, those are. You'd understand completely if you saw our Google calendars. We have them synced, we do. :D We're the coolest. Hope you liked, and that you're less confused than Emmett. It's okay if you're just as confused as him, though. ;)**

**Review, please! **

**Dreamer: Our Google calendars rock, they're so full that they'd give you a heart attack. Or at least hurt your brain.**

**Review!**

**Lenn: This was brills : D You should bow to TRD's feet and lick the scum from her awesomely sexy shoes. Just sayin.' Next chapter's on, me. Don't expect an update before the 28****th****. It says it all on the elusive Google calendar, if only you could see it. I swear, you'd shit a brick. **

**REVIEW. **


	17. Rules to be Broken

**Nine Billion Dollar Heist **

***Co authored with the eternally amazing Lives in Dreams and TRDancer***

**Chapter 16: Rules to be Broken**

"_**So we're going to start using the buddy system with every rag-tag con we come across now?"--Emmett**_

_**BPOV**_

I tapped my foot lightly against the marble floor in the lobby of our hotel, arms folded over my chest. As our meeting with Felix continued on, I couldn't help but get the feeling that we were missing out on some very important detail. Though Felix himself seemed like a stand-up guy, there seemed to be something about the situation that we were in that just didn't click with what we, as a group, were used to. Perhaps it was because there had never been any other members to the Six Crew added after me, or just the fact that this was a totally new venue for us, but I had a feeling that we were going to be in for an interesting time with Felix here.

"And this right here, the V.I.P. room," Edward questioned, "that is exclusive invite only?"

Felix gave a wide, toothy smile. "Yes. Usually it is the players that seem to have high potential, or that are obviously wealthy in stature. The more money the client has, the more likely it is for the casino to bring in revenue and—"

"Hold on a minute," Emmett interrupted. We all looked at him. His face was confused, awed, and calculating all at the same time. "Most of those people in there were counters. They were intelligent, no-nonsense, professional counters. They put us to shame, they know what they're doing. It seems to me that, from a business stance, I as an owner would rather have people who were less capable of ruling the tables than what those folks in there were. How on earth are they banking in on revenue with all those cons in there?" He had a good point.

Felix smiled once more. "That is the beauty of the game, no? There's always the foolish or the over-confident who make mistakes and take stupid risks." We were silent at that.

"And what kind of risk are we taking with you, Mr. Felix?" Edward asked after a minute pause. Felix turned his face towards Edward.

"A necessary one, my friend. Granted, it is under the circumstances of blackmail and deception, but," he paused, "isn't that the life of cons and counters alike?"

None of us answered.

***

"I like him."

"He's a prick."

"Witty."

"He's a prick."

"Got guts, he does."

"He's a prick."

"A little shady, but he has brains."

"Does no one listen to me? He's a _prick." _

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Yes, Mom."

We were all sitting in our room, having gone and ordered Chinese and pizza after our meeting with Felix. All on the floor in a messy circle surrounded by fried rice and meat lover's pizza, our conversation of the day's events taking a turn to our opinions of Felix. Emmett, of course, thought he was a prick. Obviously.

"I'm sure he's not that bad, Emmett," Alice tried to console. Emmett grumbled at her.

"He's a prick. A blackmailing, snobby _prick_. This whole 'V.I.P.' thing doesn't sit well with me. I think there's something he's not telling us, something he's holding back."

"Yeah, and? He has the upper hand here for now," Edward muttered. "And until we can figure out how to get some leverage, I think we should welcome him as an asset. Let's face it, he knows this casino, he knows how things run, and he knows what we're up to. It's a powerful combination. We'll just have to see where this goes," he reasoned. I could tell it annoyed him to no end to have to say this information out loud, but he was right.

"And besides," I spoke up, "we could learn something from Felix. He obviously has a head on his shoulders, he's obviously intelligent. He has a certain… something that makes him someone we should have on our side, not against us." I sighed. "But, I also agree that this V.I.P. bit is a little shady—"

"Duh, just what I just said…" Emmett grumbled. I snickered and went on.

"Either way, we should see what he can offer, and what we can offer him. After all," I said, looking around, "he's a con, just like us."

Emmett sniffed, agitated. "So we're going to start using the buddy system with every rag-tag con we come across now? Come on, when have we ever done something like that? We don't _collaborate, _we don't _share secrets. _This isn't a fucking sleepover where we paint each other's nails and spill intelligence on how we operate and what we know."

"He's not rag-tag, he's practically our superior," Rosalie interjected.

"No, he has more experience. That doesn't make him our superior," he practically spat.

"Rule sixty, genius: _We will accept that there are those who are better than us. We will accommodate and use what we know to gain knowledge," _Rosalie spat back perfectly. Emmett glared at her.

"She makes a good point…" Alice said, and I shook my head in agreement. Emmett grumbled something about Rosalie's 'stupidly perfect memorization.'

Jasper muttered something unintelligible.

"What, babe?" Alice asked, turning towards him. Jasper cleared his throat.

"Rule thirteen. Remember, as long as we've been together, we've always had rules. We add them, we change them, but we never, ever, neglect them. Rule thirteen. Does no one remember rule thirteen?" he asked, exasperated.

"_We will always embrace the old ways, but never be closed off to new opportunities. To take a risk is to make a buck or learn a lesson, but to never take a risk to gain nothing at all. Never side-step the chance to gain something new," _Edward recited. "It was the rule that followed the first year that Bella moved to Forks."

"Aye. What a year that was…" Jasper muttered before speaking louder. "And I think that _that _is what we need to follow here. Whether we like it or not… It is a risk we need to take. A good one, in fact, I think it will be beneficial." When Jasper was finished, we were silent.

And as Emmett stuffed a piece of cold pizza in his mouth and got up to leave with Rosalie following behind, I couldn't help but think of Rule Eight.

_We will never take unnecessarily risky chances for the pursuit of riches without the one hundred percent chance of striking gold. _

I knew that I wasn't one hundred percent, but I couldn't be sure of the others. I followed Emmett's lead, and put a piece of pizza in my mouth, hoping my silence wouldn't come back and bite me in the ass as I leaned into Edward's frame.

**Lenn: OMFING-G. I've been gone for… like ever. It's quite upsetting. I've had some really shitty RL business to deal with, and of course I've been on and off sick with something. It's annoying. So, as it says on my profile, I'm taking an FF break (except from this story right here and betaing and planning). Basically, this will be the only story updated, seeing as it is an already posted collab. **

**Now, moving on. Hope you like the chapter. It's short, which is odd for me. Usually I take about a year to write a chapter, and this only took me like… and hour. Ish. It probably shows, too. Oh well. **

**REVIEW! I love them like I love the prospect of a tomorrow! **

**(Hm. Now I really want to write an NBDH Rule Book of all their rules…) **

**Dream: Don't come up with new ideas Lenn, cause that one sounds good.**

**Anyway we're back! For one chapter! YAY FOR ONE CHAPER! So yeah, it's my turn next and well I have exams and I need to study for them but I'll be back on June if they don't change my exam schedule. So I'm taking a break because last year I was on FF more than I studied. I got good marks but they weren't the best and I let myself done. I will not do that this year. So I'm sorry.**

**But after that little speak will you still please review?**

**TRD: :O :O :O**

**AN UPDATE!?!?!?**

**I think that deserves a review.**


	18. Pink Bunnies and Italian Assholes

**Nine Billion Dollar Heist **

***Co-authored with the superb Lives in Dreams and TRDancer***

**Chapter 17: Pink Bunnies and Italian Assholes **

_Rule Ten: Only object to decisions if you are one hundred percent sure, this way mutiny and arguments are avoided._

**JPOV**

"Rule thirteen, Emmett," I shot back again.

"You've said that about a hundred times now, what I'm saying is that there is something up with that guy and I think he's a prick," Emmett whined. He was like a five year old who wasn't allowed chocolate.

All three of us – Emmett, Edward and I- fell into the soft leather chairs that were in the bar. We came down for some drinks, but instead we spent an hour repeating the same argument. It was beyond ridiculous; Emmett just wouldn't shut up about his suspicions about Felix. Even though I slightly agreed with some of them, it would be nice for him to just shut up.

Edward sighed before he started to speak. "It doesn't matter what you think, Emmett. The fact is we are working with Felix now. He seems to know too much about us and if we were to back out now it would only be a matter of time before we were exposed. Now, I don't know about you, but I don't really want people to know exactly what we do on these trips.

"So I suggest that if you don't want anyone to find out then you should just shut up and stop complaining. Cause if you don't then I swear I'll-"

"Okay, okay, okay! I get it, so if we're going to let him work with _us_ then he'll need to know about our rules or something. But, preferably, we could just not work with him."

"Emmett, shut up about whether Felix is going to be working with us," I snapped at him almost glaring at him but he made an interesting point. "But Emmett's right, we have our own set of rules and Felix will have his own. So do we make it clear that we follow our rules or what?"

He had his look of great concentration on almost as if he was pondering the mysterious of life.

"Well I suppose that it will have to be our rules that we follow. Mostly because he is outnumbered and adapting to his rules could take up time that we don't have. But also, it allows us to be in control and lets us know if things are working out. "

"Oh, is that so? Well then, I guess what's coming next will be a shock to your system."

We all turned around to see our new acquaintance smiling almost evilly at us.

"Is that so, just in what way do you mean, Felix," Edward asked trying to stay cool and collective. Ha-ha, Edward cool and collective. You would have needed to been there the first time Edward tried to talk to Bella. Milk was involved. Lots of it.

"In the way that I remembered that I had forgot to lay down the rules for this job and came back to discuss them with you.

"Now I believe sitting here with a few drinks would be the best cover for us. Now what would you _boys_ like? My treat."

'Boys' - could he be anymore demeaning here?

We just ordered the usual and Felix went up to the bar by himself, leaving the three of us alone. His first mistake. I looked around and the other two were thinking the exact same, we were going to be reminded at every possible moment that we were the underdogs here and he was the master. Although Emmett had an 'I told you so look' on his face.

When we were younger we had came up with the facial code. For each situation it changed. We had to use it so much that we had memorised every alternative there was. This time it was the 'we have to do something' and 'we can't let this go on any further'- referring to us as boys- look.

He came back with the drinks in perfect order of our seating on a try. He placed it on the table and I was sure I could see him slip something under it. But I wasn't 100 percent sure, so I stayed quiet. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself.

Felix picked up his glass and casually took a sip. The three of us however were actually trying to avoid drinking with Felix. He just had that whole aroma around him and he certainly had enough motives to drug us. This of course wouldn't be a first.

Felix just laughed once he noticed that neither of us was drinking. It wasn't a nervous one or an awkward one; it was more a fake, false one that made everyone look around –which we did. Even though it wasn't nervous, it made us nervous. He seemed to know every trick in the book and exactly what each action we did meant. It was starting to get spooky.

"Boys! We're in business together now; I'm not going to spike your drinks. Please just drink; they are just a friendly peace offering to decrease the friction between us. Besides this is how every professional settles a deal."

We glanced nervously at each other before picking up our glasses and taking a drink out of them. Mine tasted normal, but then again it tasted normal last time. We had no way to identify if our drinks had been tampered with, well, not until it was too late.

"So then Felix, you came to discuss the rules. Well then start. Since you seem to be a one man operation you will surely have less rules than us," Edward started off whilst Emmett and I stared at Felix trying to being intimidating, but it wasn't working for us.

"Don't let looks fool you, my friend," he muttered before quickly correcting himself. "That's my first rule, people are always deceiving each other and in this line of work we have to be careful with who we trust."

"We over course have that rule. I'm talking about sharing those rules that are unique to yourself. Ones that you follow that we will have to adapt to."

"Yes, of course, I was just making sure that you _boys _knew the basics. My most important rule and one that we all must abide is that we do not associate others in more than groups or two or less than groups of two. But our target also cannot know who all my associates are.

"Which means having to stage a break up of some sort on your end and also not mixing or looking at me within the Casino. Also we will have to meet in secluded areas where people cannot easily follow us. Aro already knows that you and your group are counters. Which means that it's more dangerous for each of you. I'll explain who we were going to overcome this later. But Aro is very protective of his money. He also likes to gain huge amounts of money too. His dealers are trained and know to let the total get up so high and let people win huge amounts of money draw them in- especially the counters- then they slip a card down from they're sleeve and more often than not it completely changes the count and then huge amounts of money are won back. Normally it is more money than he has given away."

We just stood there and I was trying not to look shocked or childish. But hell, I was trying to keep my jaw from dropping and making me look like a giant fish.

"So then... how are we going to protect our safety?" Emmett was the only one who managed to talk. But even then it was slow and you could see him forming every word with his mouth.

Meanwhile Felix just smirked at us with those bent in 'not-so-innocent' eyes staring at us. Almost like he knew this would be our reaction – come to think about it, he probably did it to see our reaction.

"Ah, well, that's the simple part. Aro has a set limit for each night of how much each player is allowed to win before the money is not so gracefully returned. That limit changes every night and I'll be sure to tell you what that limit is.

"All you need to do is when you win maybe $100 or so underneath that limit is to leave the casino and you will remain safe."

"That seems simple enough. Now how will you get these limits to us?" Edward asked, after finally finding his voice to take command again.

"They'll turn up at the strangest time. But you will have the number; it is just putting two and two together. Simple enough for minds like yours, correct?"

"Of course it is, what you take us for," Emmett burst out, unable to control himself.

"Why I'm insinuating nothing, Mr. McCarty. All I'm asking if it you will e able to put two and two together or if I'll need to simplify the clues."

"Just ignore Emmett, Felix. Now we're going to adapt these rules into our own rules. We have man-"

"It's okay, Mr. Masen, I am well aware of all of your rules. All I ask is that you incorporate those two rules into your own. Oh, and also 50 percent of each nights winnings."

I think I actually spewed every liquid in my mouth at the time over the nearby wall.

"50 percent?! Are you kidding me? 10 percent is the maximum," Edward spat.

"My dear children, you'll need to raise that amount to have my services. Which will be very useful. Let's not forget about your little run in with the Security Guards. One word and they'll expose you. So I suggest you think fast before I retract my services."

The three of us were thinking hard – you could see them all concentrating- we had to think of an offer that would please Felix but also give us a reasonable amount each.

So I thought of dividing one hundred equally between us.... 14.2 percent. So if we rounded that up to 15 percent then we would get roughly just over 14 percent each.

_Rule sixty-five, never accept any offers under fifteen percent, each._

But with the amount of money we were going to make surely we could have ignored that rule. If only we knew how accepting this would affect the entire heist.

"Fifteen percent Felix, take it or leave," I firmly stated.

"Ha, I'll settle for twenty percent. That's as low as I am going to go, now you take it or leave it."

"Fine, but if we find that your services are inadequate for one moment then we are going to withdraw," Edward stated whilst holding out a hand waiting for Felix to take it.

"Deal," Felix and Edward shake hands then he finished off his drink, "tomorrow we begin."

The deal was made. We were doomed then.

I sighed and took a drink as Felix left. I was beginning to agree with the others. There was something ... different about Felix. I remember that he had said that he wanted to be equal partners but that was, of course, a whole load of bullshit. I stayed quiet, mostly because I didn't want to be scrutinized by the rest of them and also because of rule ten.

_Rule Ten: Only object to decisions if you are one hundred percent sure, this way mutiny and arguments are avoided._

"Right well I'm going back upstairs. Tomorrow is going to be hard, so you two better get up stairs soon," Edward commanded and left Emmett and I alone in the bar.

Emmett waited until Edward was out of ear shot before turning around and facing me. "You agree that he's a prick don't ya."

I sighed before answering, "I don't think he's a prick. I just think there's something different about him and for all I know this could just be a cover to stop us from getting close to him. Looks can be deceiving."

"Ha, yeah, Jasper, whatever you say. We've _never_ made a mistake about who to trust. I don't want us to start now."

"Emmett, do you remember the pink bunny?"

"Hey! I didn't know that it was _her _milk! All I knew was that a _pink bunny stole my milk._ Besides that has nothing to do with trust."

"No, it doesn't but it shows that looks can be deceiving. That little girl thought you were handing her milk and you thought she was stealing your milk. Therefore looks can be deceiving."

"I was ten when that happened Jasper, things can change."

"Yeah, they can, but the moral of the story doesn't change."

"And what's that? Never trust pink bunnies?"

"Shut up doofas and go to bed."

"Whatever you say," he muttered whilst waving me off.

We finished our drinks and left the bar heading towards the lift. We had to sleep, because tomorrow was going to be hard. We had a lot to do, a lot to think about, a lot of brain power was going to be needed.

Wait, the tray.

We were nearly in the lift before I ran back and lifted the tray up. Underneath it there was a note. Folded up and was addressed to the 'Six Crew'.

_Dear Six Crew,_

_Glad to see that you are observant enough to notice that I slip this note. Now let us see if you deceiver this clue and find out tomorrow night's winners limit. _

_Hawaiian._

_Your friend, Felix._

What. The. Fuck?

**Dreamer: Fuck I'm tired now. I know I said that I wouldn't be able to update and all that but the homework load was nothing this weekend and I was able to write. **

**So since I'm hungry and tired I'll let the other two speak.**

**Lennixx: Hey. What's up? Como esta? Another chapter down and done, and more to come. **

**TRD: ...there will be another update when I figure out what's going on.**

**I mean, I totally know what's happening, so the update will be coming very, very soon! :D**


	19. Cryptic Clues and Insurance Bets

**Nine Billion Dollar Heist  
****  
*Co-authored with the LivesInDreams and TRDancer***

Chapter 18: Cryptic Clues and Insurance Bets

"_**Were you watching me using the security cameras?" --Alice**_

**RPOV**

I stifled another laugh as I watched Felix lean over to Alice and whisper something in her ear, making Jasper's face screw up with the effort to not lean over and smack Felix for flirting with his girlfriend.

In fact, looking around the table, not one of us was actually in a good mood. Emmett was pissed because he had to be here with Felix, who was, of course, a prick, Edward was angry because of the conversation Felix had inflicted upon him on the way over to the casino, Bella was worried about Edward's head possibly exploding, and Alice wasn't appreciating Felix coming on to her.

And myself, well, I was just irritated by the fact that everyone else was irritated.

I subtly poked Edward under the table and whispered, "Are you paying attention or is your mind too consumed with anger?"

"Plus thirteen," he immediately replied in a hushed and evidently angry tone.

I chuckled to myself. "That was really out of line of him, what he said in the gigantic ass piece of black metal on wheels."

Edward ground his teeth together so hard that I heard the scraping noise. He had done the same thing in the vehicle, where Felix had been "calmly informing" us that he would be leading us, which lead to Edward having a typical Edwardian egotistical bitch fit and not so calmly informing Felix that "he was the leader of this crew, and he wouldn't be taken over by some prick!"

Emmett had greatly approved of the use of the word prick.

Everyone else (or at least me) just wanted them to shut the fuck up and get along, because they would be working together regardless of who 'led' us.

I didn't know about the rest of the Six Crew, but I wasn't going to be led around like some badly trained, high class puppy on a fancy leash.

I was more the independent, grown up dog.

If we must use dogs as metaphors, that is.

The fight (or very loud verbal exchange, to be politically correct) lasted the entire ride to the casino, and ended only when Edward slammed the door of Felix's too-monstrous-to-even-be-considered-a-limo vehicle directly in his face.

I couldn't stop laughing after that one, and had to hide behind Emmett to prevent glares of doom from Felix.

"No shit, Rose," Edward whispered sarcastically as we discreetly looked across the table rather than at each other.

I interestedly watched the dealer deal out more cards and silently counted to myself. _Eight, plus thirteen. Four, plus fifteen. Three, plus sixteen. Three, plus seventeen. _By the time all the cards were dealt, it was at plus thirty-three, and none of the cards dealt were tens.

That was one hot deck.

And it got even hotter when the dealer dealt himself an ace.

I looked around the table, but everyone seemed to be wrapped up in their thoughts. Of course, that meant nothing, considering my expression was currently completely blank, but no one was even contemplating their hand. I narrowed my eyes slightly and looked over at Edward, who was tapping his cards idly on the table and ignoring me again.

I checked my hand to see that I had a six and a three. Looking around, I saw people standing, taking hits, and, in the case of Jasper, splitting his threes. I frowned to myself and made an insurance bet, pushing my chips over to the marked place on the table, then waving my hand toward myself. The dealer smacked down a card in front of me. It was a nine. The count was now plus thirty-six, factoring in the other cards missing from the deck now.

I waved my hand again and got a three.

_ Twenty-one._

_ Fuck yes. _

The dealer flipped over his hole card to reveal a queen. I silently cheered. That was a push, so I didn't lose any of my original bet, plus I got back twice my insurance bet. I neatly stacked my chips in front of me and smiled.

Edward blinked and looked at me. "Did you just win whereas I lost?" I checked his cards to see he had gone over twenty-one with two eights and a six.

"Yes, I did," I said, shrugging. "You didn't make an insurance bet."

Edward blinked blankly. "Uh..."

"Must not have been paying as much attention as you said you were," I teased.

He went back to staring at the table like the little emo boy he was, and Bella leaned over to console him, making me snort at their lovey-dovey ways.

Emmett was looking disdainfully at his six and seven, frowning, while behind him Felix was still whispering things in Alice's ear while she tried to deflect him by waving her cards coyly at Jasper, whose facial expression hadn't changed from its aggravated state.

"What didn't I do?" Emmett wondered aloud.

"Insurance bet, Emmy bear," I informed him.

He sighed. "I was too busy being annoyed to count properly, I guess."

I laughed at his sad puppy face. "It's not a big deal, the money goes to all of us anyway. Just start paying attention from now on."

"I will," he said, laughing sarcastically.

Edward suddenly tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see him looking worried.

"Did anyone ever figure out Felix's cryptic note?"

"No," I said, aggravated at the thought of that thing. "I mean, the word was _Hawaiian_. How does Hawaiian even relate to a number? It's totally nonsensical."

"Ooh, I have an idea!" Alice suddenly piped up from the other side of Emmett. She always had had super good hearing. She scrambled out of her chair hurriedly, obviously trying to get away from Felix and came over to me.

"You know how they offer Hawaiian punch here? Maybe the number is involved with that."

"Like, the cost?" I asked.

"Exactly. I'll go check what the price is." She skipped off in the blink of an eye, weaving her way through the various casino tables, toward the bar.

I turned back to the table and noted that Jasper looked considerably calmer with Alice away from Felix. I snickered at the glare he was still giving Felix.

I opted out of playing the next round and pulled out my iPhone, accessing the casino's WiFi easily and tapping into the feed of the security system that I had set up between my laptop and my phone. I switched it to the camera that was observing the bar and watched as she leaned across the bar and talked to the bartender, who said something back to her, then turned to get a drink. I assumed it was Hawaiian punch and was proved right when the bartender slid a small glass of blue punch over to Alice and she turned to walk back to our table.

I switched the feed to the regular camera, which was conveniently following Alice across the casino. I noticed that Alice looked worried and frowned to myself—hadn't she gotten the price?

She came up behind me and leaned over my shoulder, looking at my iPhone's screen, then straightening up and taking a sip of her Hawaiian punch. "Were you watching me using the security cameras?"

Smacking her in the arm, I said in a hushed tone, "Yeah. Keep it down."

"Right, right," she said, smirking.

"So?" I prompted.

She sighed. "It cost $1.07. How does that translate into a number that could possibly be the winners limit?"

I wrinkled my eyebrows and cursed Felix yet again. _Douchebag, he totally fucking knows that it's impossible to figure out._

"I have no fucking idea," I muttered. Alice took another, larger sip of her punch and shrugged blankly. "You should have gotten me one of those."

"Yeah!" Emmett cheered, pulling a stack of chips toward himself.

"Did you win?" I asked pointlessly.

"Yup," he replied. "Twenty-one."

"Good job. Told you that you just had to pay attention."

"And you were right, yet again, dear Rosie."

"Of course I was," I said, winking.

Alice sighed and went back to sit next to Felix again, who immediately leaned over and whispered something in her ear, which made her immediately tense up and furiously whisper something back. The glare on Jasper's face increased, of course, and I nearly burst out laughing again—only this time it was because of the piece of hair sticking straight up from his forehead.

It made him look like a crazed unicorn.

Jasper the Unicorn.

I was about to point this out to Edward, maybe lighten him up a bit, since it seemed he'd lost again, but Felix interrupted me with a loud clearing of his throat.

"I'm disappointed that you haven't figured out the winner's limit yet," he announced. "I thought you much smarter than this."

"Why don't you just tell us what it is, for fuck's sake," Jasper growled.

Felix laughed good naturedly. "It is two thousand nine hundred and seventy one."

Bella made a squeaking noise that sounded like a suppressed gasp and Felix nodded. "Yes, you are very close to hitting it. Be glad I see fit to display mercy upon you."

The table shook violently as Edward stood up, fists clenched at his sides, and whisper shouted, "You know what, Mr I'm Too Good for These Younglings? No one would ever have been able to figure out your cryptic piece of bullshit anyway. That number isn't even _related_ to the word Hawaiian. Are you on fucking crack?"

Felix seemed unmoved and calmly said, "Why don't we take this discussion outside the casino? We will have to be leaving anyhow, since Miss Bella is so close to the number. By ten, I believe, Miss Bella?"

Bella didn't answer.

Begrudgingly, we all stood and headed toward the exit, immediately pairing off, Alice literally hanging on to Jasper and fixing his hair (thank fucking God, every time I looked at him I almost died), and leaving Felix to trail behind us.

Once we were outside the casino, Edward immediately began to rant again. "So, what do you have to say for yourself? I honestly can't even speak to you, you're so—" He was cut off by Bella's hand on his arm and a warning look.

"The clue was easily solvable!" Felix retorted. "'Hawaiian' has two eyes. I figured you'd be capable of associating that with 'snake eyes,' as we _are _in a casino. That gives you the number two. It's the second week of June, so multiply two by four and you get your second number, eight. There are eight letters in Hawaiian, and eight players maximum on any given table at any given time. That's how you get the number sixty-four, and it was exactly sixty four degrees at one o seven this morning—one-o-seven being the price of the drink that you just purchased, Miss Alice. When you put those together in sequential order, you get two thousand eight hundred sixty-four, and then you add one-oh-seven to that, giving you your final total of money, two thousand nine hundred seventy one." He looked quite pleased with himself.

"That doesn't even make _sense_!" Edward yelled.

"Yes, it the fuck does, you all are just too fucking stupid to get it through your head!" Felix screamed back.

"Well—"

"Oh. My. God. Just _shut up_!" Alice interjected. "We will never get anything done if you two continue to go on and on like this. Bickering gets nothing done, haven't you ever been in elementary school?"

Felix and Edward were shell shocked, to say the least. I smirked in satisfaction.

"Alice is right," Bella piped up. "All this fighting will never get us anywhere. Felix, Edward, it's you two all the time, so I think you need to just sit down together and discuss this calmly and rationally. I know we all disagree from time to time, but you two take it to the next level, and this is how we resolve our issues—talking it out. There is no teamwork without communication. Got it?" She inhaled deeply and sighed, as if she had just let out everything she'd been holding in.

"But—" Edward started.

"No buts, Edward," Jasper said. "The girls are right. I say the rest of us take a cab back to the hotel while Felix and Edward take the..." he choked on the word for a moment, then continued "...limo, and discuss matters."

_Go Unicorn Boy! _I silently cheered.

"Have a true heart to heart!" Emmett piped up, eliciting a smack on the arm from me.

"You two," I said, "shoo. See you back at the hotel."

We all turned and walked away from the two, leaving them standing on the sidewalk in front of the casino, still shell shocked.

It was only when we reached the road and I was hailing us a cab that we heard the sounds of Felix and Edward yelling simultaneously at each other.

"That's going to be one scary blimp ride," Emmett commented.

We all nodded in agreement.

**Dancer: HAPPY SIXTEENTH TO DREAM! Her birthday was this past Friday, and Jasper the Unicorn is her gift. **

**Please to be reviewing and telling Dream how awesome she is? Thanks.**

**Lenn**_**: There once was a girl named Dream, who wasn't as young as she seemed. For one day she awoke, and said through a choke, "Holy fuck, dude, I've just turned sixteen." **_

**Happy Birthday! Review and give Dreamy dear the love she deserves :D **

**DREAM: *dies of laughter* Jasper the Unicorn! Best thing ever! And Lenn amazing little rhyme thing!**

**So review and tell them two they are amazing!**


	20. Bitch Slap Sunday

**Nine Billon Dollar Heist**

***Co-authored with the stupendous LivesInDreams and TRDancer***

**Chapter 19: Bitch Slap Sunday**

"**Did you… Did you just fucking **_**bitch slap **_**me?" -Felix**

I stared angrily ahead of me into the deep dark black of the leather seats inside the Hummer. Alice was wrong. Bella was wrong. And Jasper and Emmett were the biggest epic assholes on the planet for not backing me up.

_That's all-fucking-right. Let them laugh it up at the hotel. I don't give a fuck. _

"Damn straight I don't give a fuck," I muttered to myself and to the angry silence that filled the Hummer. Ha. Hummer. More like Giant Ass Monster Hummer of Death.

"I don't believe I said anything, however, that is a most interesting way to being a conversation. I don't believe I give a fuck either," Felix commented sarcastically across from me.

"Oh, screw off. I've had enough of you for one night," I shot back.

He laughed without humor. "Yeah, because you're such delightful company to keep, Edward. All your petulant whining and continuous scowling and bitching about everything. It's a wonder you've lasted this long leading this group without one of them punching you in the face."

Actually, Emmett had punched me in the face before. But we were drunk and playing bloody knuckles… And I'm absolutely sure it was accident… possibly.

But that was totally beside the point.

"I am perfectly capable at what I do. I've kept them out of trouble, off the radar, and we've done some serious shit. Fuck you. I know what I'm doing without some hot-shot asshole trying to tell me that I'm not good enough to do what I know how to do best!" I shouted.

"Like hell you know what you're doing! You know how close Bella was to the limit tonight? Do you realize what would have happened to her? Do you really? If you were the leader you needed to be you would have figured out the clue and made damned sure that all your people weren't anywhere near getting close to that limit, making sure they were doing what they were supposed to. Tonight was a complete fiasco!" Felix shouted right back at me, making me flare up in anger. So now I was not only a horrible leader, but I also risked Bella's safety?

Like fuck I did.

"Do no - do not _dare _say that I was not looking out for Bella. _Ever. _You think I don't know how much trouble she could have gotten in, the stakes? Fuck you," I said angrily.

Felix simply sat there, calm. He was '_chill,_' as Jasper would call it. Then he sneered.

"Well, you certainly have a funny way of showing it, Mr. Masen. Especially since you didn't even have the decency to solve the clue before you sent your team in. They were blind, and you knew it, and—"

But before he could get the last bit of his sentence out, I had, in the span of no more than four seconds, got up—because, yes, one was capable of _standing _in this monstrous contraption—and had taken _Mr. Felix _by the front of his outrageously priced suit—more expensive than anything I had ever bought—and cocked my hand back.

And then I did the most chick-like thing I had ever done in my entire life.

Because you see, even though I was angry at Felix, with his implications that I had knowingly put my team in danger, in harm's way, I knew that if I were to punch him I wouldn't be able to stop, and ending up with a dead body in the back of this limo was not in my best interest.

And so instead of punching Felix in the face, I bitch slapped the mother-fucker like the bitch he was.

The resounding smack of flesh on flesh was satisfying, and I smirked at the sting in my hand and the giant, red welt that swelled on his face.

Had I put my class ring on before we had left tonight? I checked my hand.

Yep.

I snickered.

Whoops.

Felix, needless to say, was stunned for about five seconds before he turned an angry face towards me.

"Did you… did you just fucking _bitch slap _me?" he asked incredulously.

"What the fuck else do you think—"

But before I could finish, in the blink of an eye, Felix's own hand came across my face, shocking me for a moment before turning to him.

"The fuck? You just slapped me!"

"You slapped me first!"

"You deserved it, you were being a jack-ass!"

"Like fuck, I was telling the truth, you self-absorbed, pig-headed, stubborn, useless, selfish—"

My hand struck his face promptly.

"Listen here, you stuck-up, arrogant, big-headed son-of-a-bitch—"

_Thwack. _

_Pop._

_Smack._

_Thump. _

I can't recall how long the endless bitch slapping went on. All I know is that the more the slapping went on, the worse the insults got until I found myself saying and hearing things I had never thought I would in my life.

What the hell is the sideways inside of a pink goat's ass? I have no idea. But according to Felix, that's what I was.

And along with the escalating insults and facial pain, there was also the escalating nagging feeling in the back of my mind from the things that Felix would throw at my face. My inexperience, my lack of command over the others, Emmett in particular, my emotions getting the best of me…

My having put the team in danger.

And so that just made me more angry, to the point where, in between the slapping and the insulting and everything else, I burst,

"Why the hell do you care so much? Why? If we're so beneath you, so inexperienced, so incapable, why are you here? Why not just let Bella get caught today, huh, why?" By the end of my outburst, I found myself shaking the man furiously, demandingly.

I needed to know. Why, if all he was going to do was criticize, was he here? Why did we matter?

He froze, either surprised by my shaking him or my question, and cocked his head to the side. He got this sort of blank look on his face, like he was remembering something or someone, and then his face got sad.

"Because I had a team once. I had a team who I loved and respected and who made me happy." He stopped, looked down and to floor and looked back up. "And I had a Bella, a girl not quite unlike her, and I wasn't careful one night, and I lost her. I lost them all."

I let go of his shirt and fell into the seat next to him. Suddenly, I had lost some of my anger. Suddenly, I wanted to know what he was talking about.

"You… lost her? Them? How…?"

He was quiet for a moment before he opened his mouth.

"Casino owners, they don't like counters too much. They love their money so badly that anyone who takes too much from them is an instant enemy, a threat. And here, in this city… it's not that hard to get rid of a few young, foolish kids who played a little too high for what it was all worth." He chuckled without humor.

"So, what happened?"

"They went out one evening to do some 'no cheat' playing. I stayed behind; I hadn't felt like going down since I had had a slight cold the whole week during our scams. So Amanda—" he choked over the name "—decided to go ahead and take the other two with her down, to give me some space." He shook his head. "They weren't even counting that night. They weren't counting, but they were taken in by security."

I could tell that, though short and ill-elaborated his story was at this point, we had reached a part in it that was hard for him to recite.

"You know… you don't need to tell me anything…"

He pushed on anyway; his eyes glazed over like a frozen pond. "They shot the other two, in the head. Right between the eyes. Quick, smooth. But her, Amanda… they beat her head in with an aluminum baseball bat and left the three of them in the street to make it look like a mugging. She was still alive… but she didn't remember anything. Not the scam, not the year it was or her name. And she didn't remember me."

I was silent. The story, tragic as it was, was almost unbelievable. No one would go that far to show some kids that it was bad to steal money.

"But… but what if it was a real mugging? You can't be certain that—"

"Oh yes, I can," Felix interrupted. "You see, the next morning, there was a note shoved under my door. Told me to turn on the news and then proceeded to tell how sorry they were for my misfortunes, and that, should I want the same thing to befall me, I would never speak of what had happened to anyone. I would have complied… had they not brought my family into this." He turned his face to mine, and looked directly in my eyes.

"The wrong move, the slightest mistake, can take away the people who you care about most in this world. I learned it that hard way, Edward. I learned it by losing the ones I loved most. I wasn't too different from you when I was your age. I was a leader, a lover, a friend. I had it all. Money, a woman, the cars, the life… But I screwed up, and I wasn't there to protect my team when I should have been, and for that, I paid." He shook his head. "I do not want to see you end up like me. I am alone. I am by myself. There is no one to console me when I need counsel, no one to hang my head on their shoulders when I need it. And I wish you would take me seriously, Edward, because what happened tonight could have been the last time that young Bella would have ever remembered your face, the last time that perhaps you would have been able to see her with something that looked like a face."

I sat there, stunned. Something small and nagging in the back of my mind told me not to believe what Felix had just told me. This wasn't real. There was no way I had gotten myself involved in something so sinister like this.

No way had I gotten my team into something like this.

But there was no reason for Felix to lie about something like this. I mean, for God sake's, his girlfriend and two best friends had been horrifically brutalized. Why would anyone lie about something like that?

"I see," I said, letting that information stew in my brain. What if tonight _had _been the last night I ever saw Bella looking like…Bella? Or what if it had been the last night I had ever seen her alive, what then?

And that's when I realized Felix was right. Holy shit, was he right. I needed…I needed to be a leader. I needed to stand up and _really _be one. Tonight _had_ been a fiasco. We had gone in unprepared, and it was because I felt like we could go in blind because I was overly confident in what I was able to do with what we were—or weren't—given.

It all could have ended tonight, and I hadn't even realized it.

"My God…" I said, running my hands through my hair. I had fucked up big time, and had taken it out on the only person who seemed to see my shortcomings in the light as we were. "I am… I am sorry," I finished slightly pitifully. I owed him more than that, but honestly, I had just been in a bitch slapping fight with him, and I really didn't know how to recover from that one.

So sorry was what I gave him.

He smirked a little. "I am, too, Edward. I was… slightly insane, about everything. I should have explained my motives better. It would have prevented…" He seemed to struggle for words. "Well, it would have prevented all of this," he said, gesturing in between he and I, and I assumed that stood for the whole 'fighting' thing that had gone on.

I laughed. "Yeah."

And then there was that awkward silence thing that happens after guys make up.

"So…" Felix said after a few moments of silence. "Does this mean we're friends?"

"Friends? Maybe not now… Buds? Or perhaps acquaintances?"

He nodded. "I'll be a taker for the last one."

I smirked. This was going to be the beginning of a very… interesting relationship.

When we finally got back to the hotel, it was about one thirty. Felix and I parted with a simple 'good night,' and said we'd meet up sometime in the morning with everyone else at breakfast to discuss some changes that needed to be made. So while he made his way up to his room, I made my way up to mine. It was while I was in the elevator where I contemplated what he had told me about him being so alone and with no one anymore. I wondered if it came close to what I felt in this elevator. Isolated, closed in.

_But then again, _I thought to myself, _he's _truly _alone. No one. When you get out of this elevator, you'll have someone to go to, someone to love. He won't have that when he gets off._

I frowned as the elevator door opened, and I stepped out into the empty hall. I looked one way, and then the other before turning towards the left down where my room was. I contemplated the thought of not having Bella in the room when I finally got to our door, what it would be like if she weren't in there when I opened it.

And right then and there, I almost panicked. What if she wasn't, once the card key was inserted and the door opened? What if it was an empty bed that I was to face tonight?

I unlocked the door and pushed it open.

There were no lights on. The air was still. My heart pounded in my chest as I shrugged my dress jacket off my shoulders and onto the floor. I didn't need the lights on to know where the bed was; I knew the layout of the room like the back of my hand by now.

As I moved forward, I kicked off my shoes, pausing momentarily to slide off my socks. I unbuttoned my shirt with each agonizingly slow step I took towards my destination. I couldn't hear anything in the room. No breath from a sleeping body, no sound of life from the woman I loved.

I told myself I was being stupid for panicking so bad, but even as my shirt fell to the ground and my pants followed, I felt the sinking feeling that I wouldn't find what I wanted once I got to the bed.

I startled as my knees hit the edge of the bed, the fluffy comforter brushing my legs.

I stopped for a moment before crawling in. Nothing, no warmth, not body to hold onto.

No Bella. I felt around feverishly then. She wasn't gone. Not like Amanda. She couldn't, she—

My hand came in contact with what felt like a bare shoulder. I moved my hand down slowly. An arm, a hand, fingers.

Bella's fingers.

I relaxed. She was here, safe. She wasn't in some alley somewhere, dead or dying.

I moved the comforter back so I could crawl under it properly as I scooted my body right up next to hers. I wrapped my arms around her torso, engulfing her. She moved a bit.

"Ed… warrr…d."

I smiled and nuzzled my face into her hair.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. You are my Bella, and I will never let you go," I whispered to her sleeping form.

And I would never let her be the next Amanda.

I held onto that declaration as sleep took hold of me.

_She would never be the next Amanda. _

**Lenn: I'm back. Edward's back. Felix is back.**

**And we're all bringin' sexy back ;P **

**Review? **

**Cane: Hello. I dunno if you remember me, but my name is Jenny, aka TRDancer. I write this story with Lenn and Dream. You probably don't remember them, either. But we're back, and sexy is with us.**

**We'll update again once we've planned out the next few chapters. ;D**

**If you've come this far, I think you should review.**

**Dream: Yeah I'm shell shocked too. But review kay? Sexy demands it :D**


End file.
